Toujours pur
by FaerielRoes
Summary: Après un événement brutal, les sœurs Black font front et s'unissent contre le monde. Elles vont apprendre dans la tourmente à se débrouiller et à faire face. Ensemble, elles affronteront toutes sortes d'obstacles, balayant le tout de leur arme favorite: la force des liens du sang.
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE :** Toujours pur

 **GENRE :** Drama/Romance x Amitié fraternelle

 **RESUME :** Après un événement brutal, les sœurs Black font front et s'unissent contre le monde. Elles vont apprendre, dans la tourmente, à se débrouiller. Ensemble, elles affronteront toutes sortes d'obstacles, balayant le tout de leur arme favorite : la force des liens du sang.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Tout appartient à JKR, je lui dit merci tous les jours. Merci de nous laisser utiliser tous les personnages et de leurs faire faire ce que nous, _cruels auteurs_ , voulons.

 **NOTE :** J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic il n'y à pas très longtemps. Pour la première fois, j'ai eu envie d'explorer des personnages d'une manière différente. Cette fic parle de la jeunesse des sœurs Black, Androméda comprise dans le lot. Certains événements ont étés modifiés pour le besoin de la fiction et la quasi totalité de la fiction sera tournée au point de vue personnel de Narcissa. La publication sera normalement rapide et j'essayerais de poster en fin de semaine, avant si possibilités.

xxx

F.R

* * *

 **Quand tout commença**

Je n'avais pas toujours été celle que j'étais aujourd'hui. Plus tôt dans ma vie, j'avais été cette petite fille débordante de vie, de joie et d'amour pour sa famille et ses amis. J'avais eu la chance d'avoir une famille aimante, bien qu'un peu rigide sur certains bords. Mais ils m'avaient toujours aimée telle que j'étais et avaient pris soin de moi dans les pires et meilleures moments de ma vie. Et ce jour là, durant l'année 1969, tout avait basculé, détruisant le monde trop idéal dans lequel je m'enfermais. Cet événement fût comme une claque que je pris en pleine figure, aussi douloureuse que pénible, aussi rageante que injuste, aussi dure qu'insurmontable.

J'avais quatorze à l'époque, une vie plutôt agréable, quelques amis fidèles, deux sœurs sans qui je ne vivais pas, et une intelligence qui faisait de moi une élève pleine de potentiel et de réussite. Comme disait les professeurs, _« je marchais dans les pas de mes sœurs, les égalant avec fierté. »_ Et c'était vrai, j'étais fière d'être aux même niveau qu'elles. Elles qui étaient les meilleures élèves de leurs promotions respectives. Je me rappelle très bien de ces soirées passées au coin du feu, dans notre salle commune, à manger des sucreries achetées par Andy, ma sœur ainée. Et en général, Bella, ma plus grande sœur, nous rejoignait une ou deux heures après, maugréant contre les professeurs qui ne cessaient de la mettre en retenue pour x ou x raisons.

Bellatrix, était un peu la rebelle de la fratrie. Elle était brillante, excellaient dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, possédait un charme hors du commun, était populaire et crainte par certains. Mais elle n'obéissait que très peu, faisant toujours ce qu'elle voulait, manipulant très bien les gens lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose et ne laissait jamais personne lui dicter ce qu'elle devait faire ou ne pas faire. Aussi, lors de sa première année, elle avait écopé d'une retenue de trois heures avec la directrice des lions pour avoir insultée une née moldue de gryffondor, elle et toute sa lignée. Mes parents avaient éclatés de rire en lisant la toute première lettre de Bella, fulminante après McGonagall. Selon elle, la punition était injuste parce qu'elle n'avait fait que dire la vérité. Andy avait haussé les épaules en marmonnant quelque chose dont je ne rappelles plus et je me souviens avoir esquissé un sourire, heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles de ma sœur.

Mais tout ça faisait parti des souvenirs heureux de mon enfance. A mes quatorze ans, ma vie avait basculée, au début de l'été. J'étais dans ma chambre, comptant précautionneusement les galions, noises et autres pièces dont je faisais la collection depuis mon plus jeune âge. Mon but ? Acheter une ville et en devenir la reine. J'avais eu cette idée à cinq ans et neuf années plus tard, je m'y tenais encore. Sur mon grand lit à baldaquin, Andy était allongée sur le ventre, lisant avec passion un livre sur les plantes magiques et leurs propriétés. Et dans la grande salle de bain attenante à ma chambre, Bella se maquillait. Nous avions toutes une salle de bain personnelle mais récemment, Bella avait testé un sortilège d'explosion plutôt puissant, qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé et avait littéralement fait sauter toute la pièce. Et bien sûr, un simple réparo ne suffisait pas à réparer tous les dégâts donc mon ainée utilisait soit la mienne, soit celle d'Andy.

« Toujours en train de compter tes pièces Cissy ? » lança la voix de ma sœur depuis la salle de bain.

« Toujours et jusqu'à sa mort. » ajouta mon autre sœur, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Je levais les yeux des petits tas devant moi pour les regarder se moquer gentiment de moi. Un instant plus tard, Bella sortait, enfin apprêtée et Andy levait les yeux.

« Tout ça pour ça ? Tu exagères Bella ! » s'exclama-t-elle en fermant le manuel. « Tu aurais au moins pût coiffer tes cheveux tu ne crois pas ? »

Mon regard passa sur l'épaisse chevelure brune de mon ainée. Tout en volume, ils pendaient gracieusement sur ses épaules mais Bellatrix n'avait manifestement rien fait pour les coiffer. Mes yeux passèrent ensuite sur Andy, dont les mêmes cheveux étaient pris dans une longue tresse en épi de blé reposant dans son dos. Et ensuite je baissais les yeux sur mes propres cheveux, blonds, fins, clairs alors que ceux de mes sœurs étaient bruns, épais, foncés. Leurs yeux étaient bruns, ceux de Bella tiraient sur le noir alors que ceux d'Andy tiraient sur l'ambre. Et moi ? Moi j'avais les yeux aussi clairs que l'océan. Mis à part la peau pâle couleur porcelaine, je n'avais rien en commun avec mes sœurs. Que dis-je, avec la famille entière. Les Blacks étaient bruns aux yeux sombres et aux traits presque durs, j'étais blonde aux yeux bleu et aux traits fins et doux. Les traits anguleux et presque carrés de Bella lui donnaient un petit air hautain et méchant, chose dont elle s'amusait énormément. Andy aussi avait des traits carrés mais son visage faisait plus chaleureux que celui de notre ainée. De plus, elle laissait souvent échapper un sourire discret, illuminant ainsi son visage. Et j'étais souvent de marbre, la princesse de glace comme disait ma mère. Une beauté froide comme disait mon père. Une poupée de porcelaine comme disaient mes sœurs.

« Le jour ou je me coifferais sera le jour ou les moldus auront une place dans mon cœur ! » railla Bella en se jetant sur mon lit. Puis elle se passa une main sur le visage, soupirant. « Tu devrais te décoincer Andy, ça ne te ferait pas de mal ! A moins que tu préfères rester une vieille fille toute rabougrie pendant le restant de tes jours !»

« La garçe ! » marmonna Andy en se redressant pour fusiller du regard Bella. Elle lui balança ensuite un oreiller dans la figure. « Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la vieille fille rabougrie ? »

Bella se mit à rire et intercepta le coussin lancé par Andy. « Je t'écoutes ? »

« Eh bien la vieille fille est en couple alors que sa chère sœur, ô combien magnifique est actuellement célibataire. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Et elle se leva, sortant de ma chambre, emportant son livre et riant devant le visage sans expressions de Bella. Moi-même je lâchais un petit rire, personne n'arrivait à contrer ma sœur ainée aussi facilement. Sauf Andy. Nous descendîmes au salon ou notre mère, Druella Black nous attendaient. Nous avions comme projet d'aller en ville pour acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire à notre père, un cadeau qui marquerait le coup, lui qui allait avoir quarante ans.

« Mère, je ne peux pas venir avec vous aujourd'hui. » fit Bella en entrant. « J'ai rendez-vous avec Rodolphus et ça avait l'air très important. »

Ma mère la regarda des pieds à la tête avant de finalement hocher la tête, un peu contrariée tout de même que Bella nous fausse compagnie.

« J'ose espérer que tu ne feras pas de bêtises comme l'autre fois Bellatrix. Une jeune fille de ton rang doit se tenir correctement lorsqu'elle affronte la société et en tant qu'ainée et première héritière des Black, tu ne dois pas faire honte à ta famille. »

Bella leva doucement les yeux au ciel en marmonnant un vague « oui mère. »

Puis, elle m'embrassa sur la joue, fit de même avec Andy et sortit de la maison. Quel dommage, j'aurais tant voulut passer l'après-midi entier avec mes deux sœurs et ma mère, c'était devenu si rare... Et je ne savais pas que le rare allait se transformer en impossible. Si j'avais sût, je serais restée dans ma chambre, à compter mes pièces et à rêver de la ville qu'un jour j'aurais probablement achetée...


	2. Chapter 2

**TITRE :** Toujours pur

 **GENRE :** Drama/Romance x Amitié fraternelle

 **RESUME :** Après un événement brutal, les sœurs Black font front et s'unissent contre le monde. Elles vont apprendre, dans la tourmente, à se débrouiller. Ensemble, elles affronteront toutes sortes d'obstacles, balayant le tout de leur arme favorite : la force des liens du sang.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Tout appartient à JKR, je lui dit merci tous les jours. Merci de nous laisser utiliser tous les personnages et de leurs faire faire ce que nous, _cruels auteurs_ , voulons.

* * *

 **Tragédie**

Ma mère avait finalement décidé de partir et nous avions toutes les trois transplané. Bizarrement notre mère avait décidé de ne pas aller sur le chemin de traverse, nous disant que le monde sorcier regorgeait d'autres endroits pour faire nos emplettes. Mais pour entrer dans cette autre allée, inconnue à nos yeux, nous devions traverser une rue moldue. Ma mère cacha une grimace et s'engagea dans la rue, nous faisons signe de la suivre. Je restais proche d'elle, Andy me collant à droite, comme si elle tentait de me protéger des regards étonnés qu'on nous lançait. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas, ce n'était pas écrit sur nos fronts que nous étions des sorciers alors pourquoi nous lançaient t-on des regards emplis de dégout, d'étonnement ou tout simplement, de pure incompréhension ? Peut-être était-ce dût à nos tenues, différentes des leurs ?

Tout se passa très vite.

Un homme, moldu, sortit d'une voiture, avec un étrange objet à la main. Et avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, je sentis la main de ma mère me pousser, ma sœur et moi dans une ruelle attenante à la rue dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. J'entendis des bruits forts, semblables à ceux d'une explosion et des cris affolés. Puis il y eu une autre détonation. Andy resserra ses bras sur moi, nous nous bouchâmes les oreilles. Nos yeux étaient clos, et ma main serrait compulsivement celle de ma grande sœur. Après un temps qui me parût duré une éternité, le silence revint, et un crissement retentit, comme si quelque chose égorgeait le goudron qui pavait le sol. Andy se releva, m'aidant en me tendant une main. Je la saisis, regardant autour de moi, affolée, je ne voyais plus rien, je n'entendait plus rien. Le monde semblait s'être arrêté, le silence pesant commençait sérieusement à nous inquiéter, Andy et moi.

Que s'était-il passé pour l'amour de Merlin ?

En deux enjambées, nous étions de nouveau dans la rue. Mon cœur se figea et aucuns sons ne sortit de ma bouche, bien qu'elle se soit légèrement entrouverte. Andy se figea elle aussi, incapable de regarder autre chose que la silhouette en face d'elle, allongée à même le sol, immobile. Je me précipitais sur elle, n'ayant que faire d'être au milieu d'une route et à la vue des moldus. Andy ramassa la baguette sur le sol et la cacha dans la doublure de sa longue veste, jetant un regard méfiant autour de nous. Des gens sortaient de tous les côtés, certains hurlaient et d'autres avaient d'étranges objets collés contre leurs oreilles, pire, ils parlaient dedans.

Les mots _« tuerie »_ , _« boucherie »_ , _« carnage »_ résonnèrent dans mon esprit.

« Maman. Maman. Maman. Maman... »

Ce même mot passa mes lèvres un bon nombre de fois. Je la secouais par l'épaule mais rien, du sang coulait de sa tête et de sa poitrine. Autour de nous, d'autres personnes étaient allongées, saignant elles aussi mais je n'en avais cure. Ce n'étaient que des moldus et...Ma mère était allongée au sol dans une marre de sang. J'étais sûre qu'elle avait tenté de survivre mais tout ce que je voyais c'était qu'elle nous avaient protégées en nous éloignant, se faisant tuer par un monstre de sans baguette. Un moldu qui n'avait aucuns droit d'enlever la vie de tous ces gens et qui méritait la pire torture au monde. Des gens que je ne connaissais pas s'accroupirent face à nous, nous demandâmes si nous étions blessées. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans Andy, elle avait sûr gérer la situation sans s'écrouler, sans ciller et sans baisser la tête. On nous demanda nos noms et _« le numéro »_ d'un de nos responsables. Qu'est-ce que voulaient dire ces gens par numéros ? Nos parents avaient-ils des numéros attribués ?

« Androméda et Narcissa Black » entendis-je ma sœur répondre.

Elle sembla hésiter, un instant. Je suis certaine qu'elle non plus n'avais pas compris la sens du mot _« numéro »._ Mais elle se reprit et très vite, demanda ce qui s'était passé, avec une voix froide que je ne lui connaissais pas mais qui était assez familière à Bella. Du moins, lorsqu'elle s'adressait à des gens qu'elle considérait inférieurs, impurs ou encore sales. Ma glande lacrymale ne semblait pas vouloir pleurer mais tout mon corps le voulait. Pas en public et certainement pas devant tous les moldus mais en privé, quand tout le monde sera parti et que je serais seule, avec mon chagrin. Je sentis ma sœur me prendre dans les bras, mais je luttais contre elle, ne voulant pas lâcher ma mère. J'étais sûre qu'elle allait se réveiller et je ne comptais pas partir tant qu'elle serait allongée sur ce sol immonde dans cette rue affreuse remplie de gens détestables. Je ne sût pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais après un temps indéfini, mon père fit une apparition, sortant de nulle part. Ma sœur avait certainement activé son collier traceur, un collier que chaque Black recevait à sa naissance et qu'il gardait jusqu'à sa majorité.

Son regard de glace passa sur les corps des gens allongés sur le sol, sur nos corps tremblants à celui de ma mère. Des ambulances, je supposais, étaient arrivées et faisait un constat. Quand une personne vêtue de blanc s'avança vers nous, j'ouvrais grand les yeux d'effrois. Mon père se retourna et fit barrage, sortant sa baguette, n'ayant cure des murmures autour de nous.

« C'était une sorcière... » entendis-je murmurer autour de nous.

Les gens étaient prostrés sur leurs balcons, dans la rue et et commentaient allègrement la scène tandis que d'autres pleuraient et hurlaient de désespoir.

« N'approchez pas. » fit la voix gravement menaçante de mon père, à l'encontre de l'homme en blanc.

L'homme en blanc recula légèrement en voyant la baguette de mon père dans sa main. Les moldus savaient, ou se doutaient de la présence des sorciers parmi eux mais nos apparitions étaient rares et nous étions présentement exposées comme des bêtes de foire. Je vis l'aura de mon père sortir de lui, il n'était pourtant jamais furieux et ne perdait jamais le contrôle de lui-même. Jamais.

D'un coup de baguette, ignorant les regards des moldus, il fit disparaître le corps de ma mère et nous tendit un bras, à Andy et à moi. Nous nous y accrochâmes, choquées et nous disparûmes sous les regards effrayés et ahuris des moldus. Je sût bien plus tard, que le moldu avait été retrouvé et qu'il s'agissait d'un dangereux criminel évadé d'une asile psychiatrique. Il avait crût à une invasion et proie des hallucinations, avait tué ceux qu'il voyait comme des monstres. Son complice de chose roulant, le même qui lui avait donné l'objet tuant avait aussi été rattrapé et mit derrière les barreaux, dans la plus grande prison de Grande Bretagne. Notre père nous apprit à notre retour que le corps de notre mère avait été envoyé dans une sorte de morgue ou l'on s'occuperait d'elle avant son départ sous la terre.

L'enterrement eu lieu deux jours après, dans le cimetière des Black. Toute de noir vêtue, je vis du coin de l'oeil mes cousins :Régulus et Sirius, accompagnant mon oncle Orion et ma tante Wallburga, la sœur de feu ma mère. Bella, Andy et moi avions revêtu des mouches noires qui nous cachaient le visage en intégralité. Quand je sentis un vent frais sur ma peau, je vis ma sœur Bella me mettre un foulard noir sur les épaules et doucement, elle me prit la main, la serrant dans la sienne. Ni elle, ni Andy, ni moi ne pleurèrent, les Black ne pleurent jamais en public. De toute façon, les Black ne pleurent jamais. Je me rappelle que le prêtre sorcier nous invitâmes à prononcer quelques mots en l'honneur de ma mère. Bella le fusilla du regard, jugeant inutile ce genre d'intervention, notre mère était partie, elle n'en avait que faire de ces paroles. Mais Andy la poussa vers l'estrade, m'entrainant dans son sillage. Je ne supporta pas de voir toutes ces personnes me regarder avec cette pitié dans les yeux. Je ne supportais pas de voir des personnes nous présenter leurs vœux de condoléances alors que nous ne nous étions qu'une fois dans nos vies. Bella le supporta encore moins car elle quitta l'estrade après avoir finalement dit quelques mots, poussée par Andy et retourna aux côtés de notre père.

« Cygnus, je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes condoléances. » fit le ministre lui-même en s'approchant de mon père après la cérémonie.

Le ministre de la magie avait toujours entretenu des liens avec mon père qui était son bras droit.

« Bellatrix, je te confie la tâche de prendre soin d'Androméda et Narcissa. » fit notre tante, tentant tant bien que mal de contenir ses larmes.

Mère m'avait un jour dit qu'elle avait la même relation avec Wallburga que celle que j'avais avec Andy et Bella. Le lien des sœurs est fusionnel m'avait-t-elle un jour expliqué.

« Je le ferais ma tante. Vous savez que rien n'est plus important pour moi que ma famille, en particulier mes petites sœurs. » fit la voix glacée de Bella.

« C'est bien. Gardes également un œil sur Cygnus, il lui faudra lui aussi du temps pour s'en remettre... s'il s'en remet... » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix emplie de morosité et de tristesse.

« Je le ferais ma tante. » répéta Bella en conservant la tête haute. Puis, elle passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira vers elle, faisant la même avec Andy.

Notre père arriva quelques instants après, toujours de marbre, et se mit à côté de nous. Il était ce qu'il nous restait et nous étions ce qui lui restait.

* * *

 **... des petits avis ?**

 **la bise!**

 **Faëriel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITRE :** Toujours pur

 **GENRE :** Drama/Romance x Amitié fraternelle

 **RESUME :** Après un événement brutal, les sœurs Black font front et s'unissent contre le monde. Elles vont apprendre, dans la tourmente, à se débrouiller. Ensemble, elles affronteront toutes sortes d'obstacles, balayant le tout de leur arme favorite : la force des liens du sang.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Tout appartient à JKR, je lui dit merci tous les jours. Merci de nous laisser utiliser tous les personnages et de leurs faire faire ce que nous, _cruels auteurs_ , voulons.

* * *

 **La rencontre**

Les jours qui suivirent l'enterrement de ma mère furent très calmes. Et je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de mes sœurs que pendant cette période. Nous passions nos journées toutes les trois, on _« faisait front »_ comme disait Bella. Elle, Andy et moi restions ensemble, dans la même pièce même s'il nous arrivait de varier entre les chambres. La nuit de l'enterrement, nous étions dans la mienne vu que c'était là que nous étions avant notre départ en ville. Tout était encore en place, mes pièces sur le sol, les draps étaient froissés là ou Andy était allongée et là ou Bella s'était jetée. Tout était encore en place et nous supposâmes que tout allait le rester pendant encore longtemps. Il en allait de même avec la chambre de nos parents, connaissant mon père, il n'allait rien toucher, tout allait rester au même endroit et ce que ma mère avait pût effleurer ou déplacer ne serait plus jamais touché.

Je m'agenouillais pour remettre les pièces dans les écrins en satin, tournant le dos à mes sœurs. Andy s'allongea sur le lit, regardant les étoiles ornant le plafond de mon lit à baldaquin. Bella l'y rejoignit, posant sa tête sur le ventre de ma sœur, regardant elle aussi les points brillants, retraçant silencieusement l'arbre généalogique de toute la famille. Ainsi étaient nos après-midi, nous restions ensembles, trop réticentes à l'idée de se séparer. Nous ne voulions pas nous retrouver seules, notre père était soit au ministère, soit dans son bureau, enfermé. Il s'était réfugié dans le travail pour oublier. Du moins, pour tenter d'oublier que l'amour de sa vie s'était lâchement fait tué par des personnes qui ne valaient pas plus que des inféris à ses yeux. C'était toujours mieux que la bouteille. Je n'aurais pas accepté de voir mon père se dégrader de la sorte. Comme je l'avais déjà dit, mon père était ce qu'il me restait avec mes sœurs et je n'étais pas prête de m'en séparer.

A ce mode de vie, nous avions fini par nous y habituer. Un an était passé depuis ce terrible jour, nous étions en 1970. J'avais eu quinze ans. Un âge assez important dans la vie d'une jeune fille mais je n'y donnais pas la même importance que j'aurais dût y donner. Ca ne m'intéressait plus. Ce jour là j'étais sortie, papa m'avait donné la permission de m'aventurer seule dans le monde. Il y avait fallu plusieurs heures de discussion entre Bella, Andy, lui et moi. Mon père n'était pas quelqu'un de peureux ou de craintif mais imaginer qu'un de ses enfants puisse ne jamais revenir au manoir, comme son épouse un an auparavant, le terrifiait au plus haut point, bien qu'il ne l'eut jamais avoué à haute voix.

« Soit prudente Cissy, n'hésite pas à utiliser ton collier si tu es dans le besoin. » m'avais dit mon père quand j'étais dans le hall du manoir.

« Oui papa, je n'oublierais pas. A tout à l'heure. » fis-je en partant.

Quand je sentis l'air frais se glisser dans mes cheveux fins, je ferma un instant les yeux. Ce plaisir simple, je l'avais presque oublié. Si je n'étais pas enfermée dans le château à Poudlard, j'étais cloitrée dans le manoir avec Andy et Bella. Quoi que, ma grande sœur sortait de plus en plus souvent, passant beaucoup de temps avec son meilleur ami Rodolphus Lestrange. J'étais sûre qu'ils étaient amoureux mais jamais, au grand jamais, Bella ne l'aurait avoué. Je m'étais aventurée sur le chemin de Traverse, cet endroit était normalement sûr. J'avais prévu de m'acheter quelques robes et éventuellement quelques bijoux. Mon père avait tenu à me remettre de l'argent, il voulait que je puisse me faire plaisir vu qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à nous consacrer, à Andy, Bella et moi. Et comme il n'avait plus le temps, les sorties devenaient rares et il ne pouvait plus nous gâter comme avant, ce qui le chagrinait je le savais. J'était devant la vitrine d'une bijouterie, regardant d'un air absent qui se voulait content, les parures. Voyant un fin collier en argent, je me décidais à entrer, décidée à l'essayer.

« Bonjour. » fis-je poliment, en entrant.

Le vendeur me regarda et me répondit. Regardant les alentours et les clients, je ne vis personne exceptée une personne qui était dos à moi. Un homme, richement vêtu regardait les présentoirs, lui aussi à la quête de quelque chose. Mais quand il se retourna, mon cœur se figea. L'homme s'avérait être un _jeune homme_ et pas n'importe quel jeune homme. Lucius Malfoy, _« le tombeur de ces dames »_ comme disait si souvent Bella. Je tournais le visage, priant pour que Malfoy ne m'ai pas vu. J'hésitais entre partir en courant ou rester dans la boutique. Mais je ne devait pas baisser les armes devant un garçon. Manque de chance pour moi, il me vit et quelques secondes après j'entendais sa voix douce mais trainante s'adresser à moi.

« Black, quelle surprise de te trouver ici. »

Je tournais mon visage vers lui. Ce garçon avait éveillé mes sens dès que je l'avais vu la première fois à Poudlard. A présent, il était en sixième année, j'étais en cinquième et je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui mais... son côté arrogant, cynique et moqueur me révulsait plus que de raison. Je ne devais pas l'aimer, je ne devais pas m'attacher à lui. Je ne devais pas, Malfoy n'était qu'un garçon parmi tant d'autres et moi, Narcissa Black, je ne devais pas m'éprendre du fruit défendu.

« Malfoy. » fis-je, d'une voix plus dure que je ne l'aurais voulu. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je te retourne la question Black, que fais une jeune fille toute seule dans une bijouterie ? » fit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je reculais, me heurtant à la vitrine derrière moi. Mais il faisait quoi exactement ? Assemblant mes paroles dans ma têtes, je me mit à fixer inconsciemment ses yeux. Ils étaient si beaux, bleu tirant sur le gris acier... J'avais déjà rêvé de ses yeux, même de lui. Quand je l'avais dit à Bella, elle avait ri en me tapotant l'épaule. Andy avait été plus subtile, elle m'avait demandé si je savais pourquoi mais je n'avais jamais pût répondre. Moi même je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais rêvé de Lucius Malfoy alors que ce garçon, outre sa beauté d'apollon, était un véritable imbécile.

« Du shopping. » fis-je. Je me décalais pour ne plus être entre cette maudite vitrine et lui. « Comme toi je suppose ? »

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, ses yeux toujours posés sur moi, comme s'il m'étudiait avec intention. Et j'étais sûre que c'est ce qu'il faisait, Lucius Malfoy regardait et étudiait les gens avec une patience et une passion indescriptible.

« Je vais y aller. »

Je tournais rapidement les talons, oubliant le collier. Mais alors que ma main gantée se posait sur la poignée dorée, sa main agrippa mon avant bras.

« Te ferais-je peur Narcissa ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix étonnamment calme et douce. « Car, à la dernière nouvelle, je n'ai jamais mangé personne et encore moins une fille aussi belle que toi. »

Mes joues rosirent à cause du compliment lancé par Malfoy. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait et pire, pourquoi le faisait-il. Nous n'avions jamais été grands amis à l'école, lui préférant se pavaner devant Poudlard entier, entouré de sa clique. Et en plus, il venait de m'appeler par mon prénom, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant.

Plissant les yeux et me retournant, je lui dit d'un ton calme mais méfiant : « A quoi est-ce que tu joues Malfoy ? »

Il me regarda mais je ne vis aucunes moqueries sur son visage.

« Est-ce que le simple fait de t'adresser la parole fait de moi une personne suspecte, susceptible de préparer un mauvais coup ? »

Et il l'avait dit avec ce même ton calme, doux et dénué de froideur. Perturbée, je ne réussis pas à répondre.

M'avisant, je leva les yeux sur son beau visage pour regarder ses yeux, encore et encore.

« Saches une chose, Lucius » fis-je en insistant bien sur l'emploie de son prénom, « je n'ai pas peur des garçons.J'espère que je n'aurais pas à avoir peur de toi. »

Malgré moi, je lui fit un petit sourire en coin avant de m'éclipser de la boutique, le laissant songeur à mes dernières paroles. Oubliant mes résolutions, je décidais de rentrer au manoir, écourtant ainsi ma promenade. Je décida de rentrer en cheminée et quelques instants après, je me trouvais dans l'immense salon du manoir des Black. Donnant ma longue veste à capuche à un elfe de maison qui passait par là, je montais les escaliers en direction de la chambre d'Andy, ou nous avions élu domicile depuis près de 2 nuits. Passant la porte, je vis Bella, allongée sur le lit, un épais livre entre les mains. Mes sœurs étaient _littéralement_ obsédées par les livres. Elles lisaient dès qu'elles pouvaient et c'est ce qui m'étonnait le plus, surtout venant de Bella. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait toujours un cran d'avance sur les autres personnes et qu'elle bluffe tous les professeurs. _Mythes et rituels de la sorcellerie ancienne_ était le titre de l'ouvrage qu'elle lisait, ouvrage qu'elle avait certainement pris dans l'immense bibliothèque du manoir. Les yeux de ma sœur zigzaguaient sur les lignes, la lecture devait vraiment être intéressante et pour m 'éviter une torture certaine, je devais rendre le sujet de discussion encore plus intéressant qu'il ne l'était de base. Je me racla discrètement la gorge, cherchant à attirer son attention. Et à ma grande surprise, elle leva immédiatement les yeux.

« Un problème Cissa ? »

« Il faut que je te raconte quelque chose. » fis-je en prenant place sur le lit d'Andy. Puis je regardais autour de moi. « Andy n'est pas là ? »

Bella haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant. « Oh, elle doit sûrement s'envoyer en l'air avec son nouveau copain. »

J'haussais un sourcil mais me ravisa. Andy nous raconterais le soir et puis même, c'était ses affaires, raison pour laquelle Bella et moi passâmes à un autre sujet de discussion.

« Qu'avais-tu à me dire qui vaille la peine que j'arrête ma lecture ? » me demanda-telle en refermant l'épais manuel.

Je tortillais mes mains, un peu mal à l'aise, bien que j'ai pas à l'être. Bella était ma sœur, on partageait toujours tout et même ce qu'il était préférable de garder pour soi-même. Alors ce n'est pas une rapide entrevue avec l'un des plus beau parti d'Angleterre qui devait me perturber.

« Je suis sortie tout à l'heure, sur le chemin de Traverse et j'avais comme projet de m'acheter une nouvelle robe avec un collier. » commençais-je. Je vis ma sœur hocher doucement la tête, un sourcil s'arquant.

« Et je suis finalement entrer dans une bijouterie et tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu ? »

Ma sœur se figea et je sût que j'avais gagné. J'avais piqué sa curiosité et attiré son attention, lui faisant momentanément oublier le bouquin.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

« Lucius Malfoy. » dis-je d'une voix hésitante.


	4. Chapter 4

**TITRE :** Toujours pur

 **GENRE :** Drama/Romance x Amitié fraternelle

 **RESUME :** Après un événement brutal, les sœurs Black font front et s'unissent contre le monde. Elles vont apprendre, dans la tourmente, à se débrouiller. Ensemble, elles affronteront toutes sortes d'obstacles, balayant le tout de leur arme favorite : la force des liens du sang.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Tout appartient à JKR, je lui dit merci tous les jours. Merci de nous laisser utiliser tous les personnages et de leurs faire faire ce que nous, _cruels auteurs_ , voulons.

* * *

 **Discussion animée**

Je vis plusieurs sortes d'expressions passer sur le visage de mon ainée. D'abord elle se figea, puis haussa un sourcil et finalement, après quelques secondes, ouvrit la bouche, presque choquée par ce que je venais de lui dire. Il faut dire que ma sœur n'avait jamais porté Malfoy dans son cœur. Oh, elle ne le détestait pas comme beaucoup le pensait, elle le trouvait juste ennuyeux à mourir et trop arrogant. Chose assez ironique quand l'on savait que la plupart du monde lui reprochait de l'être, arrogante et trop fière. Ce qu'ils avaient en commun c'était la haine des moldus et leur fierté à dire qu'ils étaient d'honorables sangs-purs, que leurs familles étaient dans le registre sacrée et qu'elles étaient très anciennes donc très renommées et respectées, un peu partout dans le monde.

« Lulu le tombeur arrogant, cynique et prétentieux ? » dit-elle finalement, d'une voix pleine de mépris.

Je lui jetait un regard noir, pourquoi avait-elle constamment besoin de se moquer, même partiellement de lui ?

« Oui. Mais ne l'appelles pas Lulu, s'il-te-plaît Bella. » Mon regard se porta sur la fenêtre qui se trouvait en parallèle au lit d'Andy. « Je le trouve vraiment différent. »

Le regard de ma sœur s'attarda sur moi, me jaugeant des pieds à la tête. « Différent dis-tu ? »

« Oui, il n'est pas comme à l'école. Il à l'air presque …. _gentil_? » fis-je doucement. « Nous avons, échangé quelques mots et je suis partie. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » me demanda alors Bella, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. « Tu as été intimidée par ce cher Malfoy ? »

Je baissa la tête pour ne pas que mon ainée ne voit le rouge empourprer mes joues pâles. Mais encore manque de chance, son regard vif ne le manqua pas et elle éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui résonna dans mon esprit embué.

« Serais-tu amoureuse Cissy ? » me demanda-t-elle, plus sérieuse que jamais. « Parce que si c'est le cas... »

Mais je la coupais. « Non ! » fis-je, trop brutalement.

Le regard de Bella se fit presque incompréhensif et je repris, plus calmement. « Je veux dire, je... ne suis pas amoureuse de Malfoy mais je trouve qu'il est d'agréable compagnie. Lorsque nous sommes en dehors de l'école bien sûr. Je n'aime pas plus que toi le voir se pavaner comme un paon devant tout le château. »

« Et donc ? Qu'avez-vous dit ? » demanda ma sœur, impatiente. Un grand sourire prit possession de ses lèvres et elle me regardait, attendant une information croustillante que je n'allais malheureusement pas lui fournir aujourd'hui.

« J'étais au premier abord méfiante mais il avait l'air tellement calme et posé. C'est après quelques modalités sur le pourquoi du comment de notre venue dans la boutique qu'il m'a complimentée, assez subtilement je dois l'avouer. Et bien sûr, je n'ai pas sût dire s'il se moquait de moi ou s'il était réellement sincère. J'ose espérer qu'il l'était. »

Bella fit la moue comme si je venais de lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. « Malfoy te fait la cour, il te complimente et est gentil avec toi ? C'est tellement paradoxal. »

Me voyant baisser les yeux, elle m'attrapa le menton pour planter son regard sombre dans mes yeux clairs. « Méfies toi quand même de l'eau qui dort Cissa, Malfoy est un serpent, il manipule et joue avec les gens qu'il considèrent comme des jouets. Et jamais une Black ne deviendra le jouet d'un Malfoy, s'il te fait du tord je peux t'assurer qu'il le regrettera toute sa vie. »

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase d'une voix pleine de menaces qui me fit presque avoir peur pour Lucius. Mais je devais cesser de me raconter des histoires, Malfoy avait certainement une petite amie et même s'il n'en avait pas, ce n'était pas mes affaires.

Il n'était qu'un garçon comme les autres, bien que plus présent mais tout cela s'arrêtait au partage d'une maison et d'une salle commune.

« Tu as raison. De toutes manières, je ne sors pas avec lui et nous ne sommes pas amis. Justes des _connaissances_... » murmurais-je, morose malgré moi.

C'est alors que ma sœur, mon autre sœur débarqua dans la chambre, fraiche comme une rose et apparement très heureuse. Je remarqua immédiatement que ses cheveux ténébreux étaient lâchés et ondulaient dans son dos, chose extrêmement rare en temps normal. Dans ses mains, un grand sac couleur crème débordant de je-ne-savais-quoi.

« Bell ! Cissita ! Comment vont mes deux sœurs préférés ? » s'exclama-t-elle en enlevant sa cape foncée.

« Arrête de me traiter de cloche ou je te jète un sort dont tu souviendras à jamais, _Droméda_. » grogna Bella en fusillant Andy du regard.

Mais en voyant le rictus sur ses lèvres, je sût qu'elle n'était pas du tout fâchée, qu'elle grognait juste pour la forme et pour nous montrer qu'elle était l'aînée de la fratrie.

« Essayes et tu te retrouveras aussi rousse que Weasley! Et aussi, cesses de m'appeler par ce surnom débile, je ne suis pas un dromadaire ! » chantonna-t-elle en posant sur le lit le grand sac.

« Au passage, tu n'as pas d'autres sœurs, nous sommes obligatoirement tes deux sœurs préférées ! » fit remarquer Bella en s'étirant comme un chat sur le lit.

« Qui sait ? » fit Andy, d'un ton qui se voulait mystérieux. « Peut-être que je préfère secrètement Cissy à toi et que je te fais croire le contraire depuis l'enfance ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle se prit un oreiller dans la figure, lancé gracieusement par ma _chère_ sœur Bella. Je décidais de les laisser faire, trop amusée par cette petite scène qui était notre quotidien.

« Qu'as-tu ramené cette fois-ci Andy ? » fis-je en désignant le sac.

« Oh ça ? Eh bien ….. » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, ouvrant doucement le sac, trop doucement.

Quand elle l'ouvrit, nous purent voir, Bella et moi, un amas de sucreries et de douceurs, achetées dans la meilleure confiserie-pâtisserie sorcière de Londres. Nous y allions souvent lorsque nous étions petites, mes sœurs et moi, accompagnées de nos parents. Ce que je préférais par dessus tout c'était les petites souris blanches, au cœur semi-fondant de framboise. Maman me réprimandait toujours lorsque j'en mangeais trop avant le dîner et Papa riait toujours, amusé de me voir refuser les plats copieux du repas.

« Regardes Cissa. »

La voix d'Andy me sortit de mes souvenirs et je la vis extirper une boite blanche du sac, nous intriguant légèrement, Bella et moi.

Quand je souleva le couvercle, mes yeux se mirent à briller. A l'intérieur, il y avait les petites souris mais elles ne ressemblaient pas à celles que j'affectionnais tant.

« A quoi sont-elles ? » demandais-je à ma sœur.

Andy décolla la petite carte sous la boite et entreprit de lire ce qu'il y était inscrit. Ses yeux, sautèrent rapidement du début à la fin des lignes, comme Bella précédemment et elle se re concentra sur moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Il y en à aux abricots, pêches, myrtilles et poires. » dit-elle finalement. Puis, elle sortit d'autres choses, que Bella et elle affectionnaient plus que les souris.

Nous passâmes le restant de l'après-midi à discuter tout en dégustant quelques douceurs par ci par là. Et quand 19heures sonna à la grande horloge, nous entreprirent de descendre au salon, pour accueillir notre père, qui n'allait pas tarder à rentrer du ministère. Bella avait demandé – _ou plutôt exiger en hurlant sur les elfes-_ qu'ils préparent ET le dîner, ET la table dans le grand salon, comme tous les soirs. Ceux-ci, tremblants des représailles de mon aînée hochèrent fébrilement la tête, partant en cuisine, ne voulant pour rien au monde s'attirer les foudres de Bella. Il était vrai que Bella traitait aussi bien les elfes qu'elle traitait les moldus. Pour elle, ces deux espèces de _choses_ comme elle disait ne valaient rien et le simple fait que les sorciers les autorisent à les servir était un énorme privilège. Et ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre, _ces créatures répugnantes dixit_ Bella, avait le gîte et le couvert. Donc quelques brimades par jour _-ou plusieurs dizaines-_ n'étaient qu'un faible prix à payer.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que papa sera content de savoir qu'un nouvel elfe à subi traumatisme sur traumatisme et qu'il ne sait même plus qui il est. » fis remarquer Andy.

« Père sera plutôt fier de moi ! » ricana Bella. « Ces misérables choses n'ont pas à savoir qui elles sont ou pas, elles doivent obéir et nous servir, point final. »

Je préféra m'abstenir de tout commentaires. Il était vrai que je n'affectionnais pas ces créatures et qu'elles me dégoutait mais de là à les traumatiser... Je laissais ça à Bella, elle adorait tester de nouveaux sortilèges sur eux, quand ce n'était pas dans la salle de bain... Un bruit de transplanage nous fit nous retourner, Andy et Moi. Bella s'avança vers le canapé et s'y posa mollement. Notre père arriva quelques secondes après l'entente du bruit, richement vêtu et impeccable, comme toujours. Il donna sa veste à un elfe venu l'accueillir _– le toisant de toute sa hauteur –_ et s'avança vers nous, plus avenant que pour l'elfe.

« Que me vaut le plaisir d'être accueilli de la sorte par mes trois filles ? » nous demanda-t-il, d'une voix froide pour les gens de l'extérieur mais chaleureuse pour nous.

« Rien d'extraordinaire père. » fit la voix de Bella. « Nous voulions simplement te souhaiter un bon retour et partager un dîner avec toi, vu que nos emplois du temps ne correspondent que très rarement au tien. »

« Comme c'est aimable de votre part, je serais ravi de passer plus de temps avec vous. Quant à toi Cissy, j'espère que ta promenade s'est agréablement déroulée et que tout s'est bien passé ? »

Les regards de mes sœurs et de mon père se braquèrent alors sur moi, me mettant légèrement mal à l'aise. J'avais l'habitude d'être observée mais pas par des yeux avides de connaître les moindres détails de ma vie, bien que les trois savaient la quasi intégralité de mes secrets. De plus, les yeux de Bella, contrairement aux autres, brillaient d'une lueur que je n'aurait pas sût déterminer. Et je savais très bien que pour elle à présent, ma sortie ne représentait rien d'autre qu'une discussion avec Lucius.

« Oui papa, tout s'est très bien passé. Je suis revenue en un seul morceau et j'ai retrouvé Bella, Andy nous à rejointes une heure après. » expliquais-je, en prenant soin d'éviter le regard moqueur de mon aînée.

« Très bien, très bien... » marmonna mon père en touchant vaguement son bouc impeccablement coiffé. « Andy, ou étais-tu ? »

« J'étais avec une amie papa, nous sommes allées faire une promenade au bord du lac puis nous avons fait un arrêt dans la confiserie-pâtisserie que nous chérissons tant, j'ai d'ailleurs ramené plusieurs victuailles que nous pourrons déguster ce soir au dessert ? » répondit ma sœur, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Cela me paraît être une bonne idée bien que je n'approuves pas vraiment le fait que tu te rendes _là-bas_ , Androméda. »

Le ton de mon père nous figea toutes les trois. La boutique se trouva dans la zone ou l'accident avait eu lieu et notre père ne pouvait se résoudre à nous laisser y retourner, même accompagnées. Mais il n'avait pas l'air fâché, loin de là, juste inquiet bien qu'il ne l'eut pas dit.

« Et toi Bellatrix ? »

« J'ai travaillé et commencé un nouvel ouvrage, sur les rituels de la sorcellerie ancienne. » répondit Bella en se levant. « Fort intéressant d'ailleurs... » marmonna-t-elle.

Je remercia Morgane et ses fées d'avoir influencées Bella pour qu'elle ne dise rien sur notre discussion à propos du Serpentard aux beaux yeux.

« Et toi papa ? Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » m'enquis-je, exprimant à voix haute la question qui résonnait dans les têtes d'Andy et Bella.

« Extraordinairement normal. Des dossiers et des dossiers, un petit procès sans importance et des idiots derrière les barreaux. »

J'hochais la tête, satisfaite. Puis, désignant la grande salle à manger, Bella nous invita tous à entrer pour que nous puissions prendre place autour de la table, bien garnie par les elfes. Des victuailles s'étalaient sur toute la table, incroyablement bien présentées. Et quatre couverts en argent étaient dressés pour nous. Je prie place aux cotés de Bella tandis qu'Andy allait avec mon père. Nous avions pris pour habitude de faire un roulement de place. De la sorte, chacune d'entres nous pouvait profiter d'un moment à ses côtés. Quand nous fûmes installés, mon père prit la parole. Il semblait plus sérieux que jamais.

« Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose. Et plus particulièrement à toi Cissy. »

Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur moi, m'intriguant au plus haut point.

« Il y a quelques jours, j'ai reçu un courrier te concernant mais je ne voulais pas t'en parler tant que je n'avais pas fait mes propres recherches. » dit-il, appuyant sur chacun de ses mots.

Bella haussa un sourcil et, nous regardant, sembla comprendre. Mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire, fixant Andy comme pour lui transmettre un message.

« La lettre venait d'Abraxas Malfoy, le père d'un jeune homme que tu dois certainement connaître, Lucius Malfoy. Il est élève en sixième année, à Serpentard comme toi, Bellatrix et Androméda. »

Oh non, non et non. Je fermais un instant les yeux, me doutant de ce qu'il allait m'annoncer. La main de Bella se glissa sous la table et attrapa la mienne, la serrant doucement, comme pour me transmettre du soutien.

« Cissy, Abraxas m'a demandé une union entre son fils et toi. » déclara mon père, son air sérieux toujours plaqué sur le visage.

Je faillis m'évanouir, à table, entourée de mes sœurs et mon père, trop choquée par cette nouvelle. Moi, devenir l'épouse de Malfoy alors que je faisais tout pour ne rien développer à son égard ? Devenir une Malfoy alors que j'aspirais seulement à trouver le véritable amour ?

« Tu...Je... »

Je n'avais bafouillé de ma vie mais présentement, j'étais sans voix...

* * *

… **.. vos avis ? Je les attends avec impatience ! Prochaine publication ? Le plus tôt possible.**

 **Xx**

 **Faëriel Roes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITRE :** Toujours pur

 **GENRE :** Drama/Romance x Amitié fraternelle

 **RESUME :** Après un événement brutal, les sœurs Black font front et s'unissent contre le monde. Elles vont apprendre, dans la tourmente, à se débrouiller. Ensemble, elles affronteront toutes sortes d'obstacles, balayant le tout de leur arme favorite : la force des liens du sang.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Tout appartient à JKR, je lui dit merci tous les jours. Merci de nous laisser utiliser tous les personnages et de leurs faire faire ce que nous, _cruels auteurs_ , voulons.

 **NOTE :** Je poste juste le chapitre 5 aujourd'hui car après réflexion, j'ai vu que j'avais coupé la publication au mauvais moment, j'en suis désolée. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Après, je reposterais la semaine pro, vendredi ou samedi.

* * *

 **Acceptation**

« Monsieur Malfoy souhaite m'unir à son fils Lucius ? » demandais-je, la voix chevrotante.

« C'est exact. » fit la voix de mon père, me faisant trembler.

Je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas épouser Malfoy. Je ne voulais pas épouser cet homme, je ne voulais pas être sa femme, je ne voulais pas être celle qui lui donnerait des descendants et je ne voulais pas être celle qu'il exhiberait comme le plus précieux joyau qu'il possédait. Mes sœurs durent voir mon malaise parce que Bella se racla la gorge, regardant froidement mon père, plissant les yeux.

« Ne pouvait-t-on pas en parler un autre jour ? » demanda Andy, à voix basse.

« Non on ne pouvait pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Abraxas t'invite à passer quelques jours au manoir Malfoy, pour que tu puisses apprendre à connaître Lucius. » dit mon père.

Ce fût la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Ma mère m'aurait défendue, aurais dit que j'étais trop jeune pour être promise en mariage. Déjà, quand mon père avait annoncé à Bella son futur mariage avec Rodolphus, cette dernière avait tellement était fâchée qu'elle l'avait ignoré pendant 2 mois entiers. Andy avait un peu mieux réagi en apprenant le sien avec le fils Rosier mais elle n'avait pas non plus sauté au cou de mon père. Dire qu'à nos vingt ans, nous serons toutes les trois des femmes mariées, devant remplir le rôle que la société attendait de nous. Et j'avais encore plus de mal à me dire que dans un an, Bella quitterait le manoir et irait vivre avec son mari, qu'elle considérait comme son ami et non comme son futur époux.

Maintenant la tête haute, je tentais de conserver ma dignité. « Quand dois-je me rendre là bas ? »

« La semaine prochaine, du vendredi matin au dimanche soir. » répondit mon père.

« Je ne veux pas y aller papa. » dis-je, froidement.

Le regard de mon père se durcit et ses yeux se glacèrent. « Et puis-je connaître la raison qui te pousse à décliner cette invitation ? »

« Je ne veux pas épouser Malfoy, je ne l'aime pas. »

Mais au lieu de me sermonner et de me dire qu'une jeune fille de mon rang n'avait pas à se rebeller, que la famille comptait déjà une rebelle en son sein et d'autres choses, il me regarda, plus gentiment.

« Narcissa, ta mère à été promise à moi bien avant ses quinze ans. Elle non plus ne voulait pas dire au revoir à sa liberté et elle non plus n'était pas prête à devenir une épouse. »

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas forcer deux cœurs à s'aimer papa. Je serais malheureuse aux côtés de Lucius alors que je pourrais être heureuse avec quelqu'un de mon choix. »

« Narcissa, il y a des choses qu'on ne choisit pas. Lucius est un des meilleurs partis du monde sorcier, tu sais que je ne veux que le meilleur pour toi et selon moi, il est le meilleur que je puisse choisir pour ma dernière fille. »

Mon père avait parlé d'un ton doux et me regardait, affectueusement, même si son regard paraissait froid.

« Peut-être pourrons nous en parler après le repas ou demain ? » intervint Andy, désirant plus que tout éviter le conflit.

« Soit. » lâchais-je, vaincue.

Le dîner débuta et je commença un repas au goût de cendres. Je n'entendis pas mes sœurs discuter avec mon père de sortilèges ou de nouvelles connaissances sur la sorcellerie, ancienne ou récente. J'étais devenue sourde au monde m'entourant, je voulais rester dans ma bulle et ne jamais en sortir. J'étais trop occupée à penser à Lucius, à tout ce que j'avais fait pour ne pas m'attacher à lui. Parce que je pensais qu'il était au-dessus et qu'il n'aurait jamais été intéressé par moi. En faisant ça, j'avais renoncé à tout espoir et je m'étais interdit de tomber amoureuse d'une personne que je pensais inaccessible. Et maintenant, j'allais devoir _apprendre_ à l'aimer. Comment allais-je faire ? Comment faire quelque chose que mon esprit se refusait à faire depuis des années ?

Le soir-même, j'eu du mal à résonner, à penser et à agir comme d'habitude. L'annonce de mon père m'avait glacée de l'intérieur et je fût si chamboulée que je manqua une marche dans le grand escalier, me rattrapant de justesse à la rambarde. Andy, qui était derrière moi, fronça ses fins sourcils et marmonna quelque chose que je ne comprit pas, à l'encontre de mon père.

« Ou est Bella ? » demandais-je, en passant le seuil de la grande chambre d'Andy.

« Elle est encore en bas, avec papa. Je pense qu'elle doit être en train de lui parler de la _petite_ annonce qu'il à faite pendant le dîner. » me répondit-t-elle en s'asseyant devant sa coiffeuse.

Elle s'empara d'une brosse et entreprit de brosser délicatement sa longue crinière brune, celle qui faisait mourir de jalousie toutes les filles de l'école. Oh oui, Andy était très belle. Bella était très belle. On me disait que j'étais très belle. Mais selon moi, c'était trois types de beauté, extrêmement différentes l'une de l'autre. Andy était la beauté captivante, Bella la ténébreuse et moi la froide. Cela à toujours été et le sera toujours. Je défit mon chignon bas pour libérer moi aussi, une cascade de cheveux, mais blonde argentée, dans mon dos. Passant une main lasse dedans, je prie place sur le lit, près du sommier et me mit en tailleur, une position bien indigne pour une jeune lady en devenir mais peu m'importait. Peu de chose m'importait à présent.

« Andy ? »

Elle s'arrêta, me regardant dans le miroir en face d'elle. Elle paraissait perturbée elle-aussi.

« Qu'y-a-t-il Cissita ? »

Je souris. Ce surnom était si étrange, il sonnait vraiment différemment à mes oreilles que tous les noms dont on avait pût m'affubler dans ma vie.

« Quand j'irais chez Malf... Lucius, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je veux dire... qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? » demandais-je d'une voix qui se voulait sûre d'elle mais qui était loin de l'être.

« Fais ce que ton cœur et ton âme te disent Cissita. N'y va pas avec certains aprioris ou réticences, tu te feras plus de mal que lui ne pourra jamais t'en faire. Vas y la tête vidée de toutes pensées néfastes et vis au jour le jour, soit courtoise et aimable avec Monsieur Malfoy et remercie le bien de son invitation, même si tu t'en serais passée. Soit toi, soit Narcissa Black, soit fière de représenter notre famille au sein des Malfoy. »

Andy ou la voix de la raison. Elle savait comment tourner ses paroles et était toujours de bons conseils, elle m'aiguillait quoi qu'il arrive et je lui en étais infiniment reconnaissante. Je la vis ensuite se diriger vers sa salle d'eau et je décidais, après mûre réflexion, que je devrais certainement faire la même chose. Nous terminâmes nos douches en même temps et je ne sût comment, Bella arriva en même temps que nous dans la chambre, douchée elle aussi si on prenait en compte ses longs cheveux humides qui recommençaient à onduler sur son dos. Mon aînée se glissa sous le drap de satin sombre et sortit son manuel. Mais elle ne se plongea pas dedans immédiatement. Elle nous regarda, Andy et moi, cherchant ses mots.

« Père ne changera pas d'avis. » nous annonça-t-elle d'un ton dur et contrarié. « Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir discuté avec lui. Il m'a dit que tout était prévu et ce, bien avant nos naissances mais que ce n'était officiel que depuis l'arrivée de la lettre. »

Elle fusilla du regard la photo de famille posée sur la table de chevet et continua son récit, d'une voix de plus en plus mécontente.

« Selon lui, il s'agit de la même situation que lorsqu'il m'a annoncé mon union avec Rod. Sauf que je connaissais Rod, qu'il était dans la même promotion que moi et que nous étions amis. »

Elle balança furieusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule et souffla, visiblement très fâchée. Puis, son regard sombre énervé se posa sur moi, s'adoucissant légèrement.

« Si jamais Lulu te fais du mal la semaine prochaine, envoies moi un hibou express et je viendrais régler le compte de cet arrogant fils à papa ! »

Mon cœur se serra, Bella était toujours là quand il fallait me protéger ou me défendre. Elle avait toujours pris à cœur son rôle de grande sœur protectrice et je suis sûre qu'elle le serait toute sa vie, envers Andy et moi. Je me mis à penser au jour ou mon premier petit copain - _j'avais 11 ans à l'époque et lui 13-_ m'avait lâchement abandonnée pour une Serdaigle. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait chargé son meilleur ami de me le dire. Très triste, je m'étais réfugiée au bord du lac, que je trouvais serein et rassurant. Quelques heures après, j'apprit que mon ex-copain était à l'infirmerie parce qu'il s'était pris quelques sortilèges plutôt puissants dans la figure au détour d'un couloir. Il avait été tellement amoché que je ne l'avais pas reconnu tout de suite et quand je vis le visage fier de ma sœur, la gratitude s'était emparée de moi. Et bien sûr, des amis à lui nous avaient vues, Bella et moi, et s'étaient empressés de tout raconter à un professeur, ce qui avait valut à ma sœur une soirée de retenue avec la directrice des lions, le professeur qu'elle aimait le moins au monde.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, je ne pense pas que Malfoy se risquera à me faire du mal, surtout si Abraxas reste au manoir. »

Les paroles de Lucius me revinrent en tête. « _Car, à la dernière nouvelle, je n'ai jamais mangé personne et encore moins une fille aussi belle que toi. »_ Le pensait-il réellement ?

Bella ne sembla pas particulièrement convaincue mais je savais très bien qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Du moins, pas avant dimanche soir, quand je serais revenue vivante de chez Malfoy. Andy tressa ses cheveux pour la nuit et jeta la natte dans son dos. Puis, elle appliqua sur son visage une crème qui sentait bon la fleur. Cette crème, j'avais la même mais je ne l'utilisait que quand mes sœurs me manquaient vraiment. Au quotidien, je me contentais d'une crème simple au parfum doux fruité qui se mélangeait bien avec mon odeur corporelle.

Ce soir là, quand ma tête se posa sur l'oreiller et que mes yeux se fermèrent, je vis ma mère. Je vis ses yeux mi clairs mi sombres me regardant avec un amour dissimulé derrière une façade froide. Je vis la scène de mon septième anniversaire. Je vis pleins d'événements ayant marqués ma vie. Puis, je sombra dans les limbes du sommeil, blottie contre l'épaule de Bella et serrant la main d'Andy.

* * *

… **..vos avis, s'il vous plaît ? J'aimerais beaucoup les connaître, est-ce qu'au moins vous appréciez l'histoire ? Et merci d'avoir lu, pour un début de fic c'est vraiment pas mal !**

 **Xxxx et bonne semaine à tous et à toutes.**

 **Faëriel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TITRE :** Toujours pur

 **GENRE :** Drama/Romance x Amitié fraternelle

 **RESUME :** Après un événement brutal, les sœurs Black font front et s'unissent contre le monde. Elles vont apprendre, dans la tourmente, à se débrouiller. Ensemble, elles affronteront toutes sortes d'obstacles, balayant le tout de leur arme favorite : la force des liens du sang.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Tout appartient à JKR, je lui dit merci tous les jours. Merci de nous laisser utiliser tous les personnages et de leurs faire faire ce que nous, _cruels auteurs_ , voulons.

* * *

 **Fleur de Narcisse**

Le matin, quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent, dérangés par les rayons de soleil qui s'infiltraient dans la chambre, je sût que la journée n'allait pas être n'était merveilleux de toute façon, je le savais mais une part de moi souhaitait le retour du bonheur, ma famille avait subie trop de malheurs.

Comme d'habitude, la place de Bella était froide, elle se levait tôt tous les jours. Habitude de Poudlard... Les Serpentards étaient toujours les premiers levés et les premiers dans la grande salle pour pouvoir profiter d'un repas sans les autres maisons, assez dérangeantes et bruyantes. Andy quant à elle, était encore endormie. C'est avec milles précautions que je m'extirpais des draps en satin sombre, sans la réveiller, que je passais un foulard sur mes frêles épaules et que je me dirigeais vers la salle d'eau marbrée.

Face au miroir, j'eut à loisir le temps d'observer le corps que l'on m'avait donné. _Trop fine_ les gens disaient quand ils parlaient de moi. _Belle mais trop fine._ Que pouvais-je y faire ? Mes yeux fixèrent mon reflet, passant sur ma peau toujours aussi pâle à mes cheveux blonds même pas décoiffés, à mes joues légèrement creusées. Et mon esprit se dirigea vers Lucius. Quand mon père m'avait annoncé mon union prochaine avec lui, j'avais pensé qu'il m'offrait, comme on donnait une poupée à des fillettes. Après réflexions, je sût qu'il avait fait ça par amour pour moi, qu'il m'avait donné le meilleur.

Je passais un peu d'eau sur mon visage, brossait doucement mes cheveux et sortit finalement de la salle d'eau. Je pris alors la direction de ma chambre, vers le dressing et sortit une robe bleu pastel, simple, s'arrêtant juste au genou et aux manches trois mère disait toujours que cette robe était la _limite limite_ de ce que je pouvais porter mais pour le coup, peu m'importait, elle était vraiment ravissante, si simple mais si belle. Je choisis dans mon coffret une parure argentée, un peu plus imposante que d'habitude car la tenue était presque _terne_ sans rien et qu'il fallait l'habiller pour lui donner encore plus de chic. Aussi, mis-je les boucles d'oreilles en forme d'araignées que je chérissais tant et coiffais mes cheveux en un chignon flou simple, laissant quelques mèches - _ondulées magiquement_ – dépasser. Puis, je chaussais des petits escarpins me faisant grandir de quelques centimètres bien que je n'en eut pas réellement besoin, ma stature naturelle étant déjà bien assez haute.

Puis, après m'être assurée que rien ne clochait, je descendis dans le grand salon. Un elfe vint m'accueillir et après s'être agenouillé devant moi, posant son imposant nez au sol, me demanda si je souhaitais quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner. Par merlin, j'avais complètement oublié l'heure du petit déjeuner, mon estomac ne semblait pas avoir faim si bien que je faillis refuser. Mais je me rétracta et demanda finalement un thé sans sucre, au citron, parfait pour bien commencer la journée. Celui-ci arriva très vite, l'elfe le posa devant moi, s'inclina et repartit vaquer à ses occupations, me laissant avec mes pensées. De toutes évidences, j'était seule. Papa devait être au ministère, Bella devait être de sortie avec Rodolphus ou un autre de ses amis et Andy dormait encore. Mes lèvres venaient de se poser sur le rebord de la tasse blanche aux motifs argentés quand je vis un magnifique hibou grand duc, au pelage fauve taper à la fenêtre.

Posant délicatement le délicat breuvage sur la table, je me levais pour ouvrir la vitre, laissant le magnifique animal se poser sur le rebord de ma chaise. Dans son bec se tenait un paquet moyen, emballé dans du papier couleur nacre et joliment ficelé. Intriguée, je m'en saisis et entreprit de défaire le nœud, avec toutes les précautions du monde. Quand le papier fût enlevé, je vis une boite grise à reflets qui ne demandait qu'à être ouverte. Fronçant un de mes sourcils, je souleva le couvercle, de plus en plus intriguée par ce paquet surprise. Les sons se bloquèrent dans ma gorge tant la surprise fût grande. Je dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'assurer que tout cela était réalité. Dans la boite, posé sur un coussin miniature blanc se tenait le collier en argent que j'avais repéré dans la boutique la veille. Le fameux collier qui m'avait décidée à pénétrer dans l'antre du joaillier.

Je portais une main à ma bouche, stupéfaite et sans mots. Je sentais mon cœur battre à cent à l'heure, comme si je venais de courir pendant un temps indéfini. Et c'est là que je la vis, accrochée sous le couvercle de la boite que j'avais négligemment posée sur la table. Une petite carte couloir ivoire ou le blason d'une certaine famille y était inscrit, reconnaissable parmi tous. Je ne comprenais pas. Sur la carte, il était juste inscrit _« pour une belle fleur de Narcisse»_ et le tout était signé d'un beau L.

« Lucius... » soufflais-je.

Je manqua l'infarctus quand je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules. Me retournant, je vis Andy, qui me regardait avec un sourire de connivence que je n'aimais pas trop. Je sentais la rafale de questions arriver et je ne savais même pas quoi répondre.

« Un admirateur secret ? » demanda-t-elle, désignant le paquet d'un signe de tête.

Je secoua la tête, sachant trop bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse mais qu'elle voulais simplement l'entendre de ma bouche.

« C'est... le collier que j'ai vu l'autre jour en bijouterie, sur le chemin de traverse. » répondis-je, un peu évasivement.

« Et qui te l'a envoyé ? » me demanda ma sœur, plantant son regard sombre et curieux sur moi.

« Malfoy. » dis-je.

Mais ma sœur ne sembla même pas surprise par ce que je venais de lui dire, au contraire. Un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et elle me regarda, apparement ravie.

« Un futur fiancé qui te couvre déjà de cadeaux alors que vous n'avez jamais vraiment pris le temps de vous connaître ? »

Non il n'était pas mon fiancé. Enfin, officiellement si, le monde sorcier devait déjà savoir que je n'était plus libre et que je serais prochainement mariée à Malfoy. Mais dans ma tête, j'étais encore Narcissa Black et je comptais le rester le plus longtemps possible.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tout cela signifie Andy. Il ne savait même pas que je regardais ce collier. Comment l'aurait-il sût, il y avait un tas de créations dans la vitrine. »

« Il à très bien pût demander au joailler, il existe des sorts dans les vitrines qui montrent quel article intéressent le potentiel acheteur. » fit Andy, d'une voix calme.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? La politesse veut que l'on renvoie quelque chose mais qu'aime-t-il ? Je ne sais rien de lui... » avouais-je à voix basse.

« Envoyer quelque chose c'est quand une personne te rends service Cissita. Envoies lui une lettre de remerciement et quand tu le verras, tu lui demanderas la raison de ce très beau cadeau. » fit ma sœur.

J'avais oublié ce maudit séjour. Quelle sotte.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, le fameux séjour d'intégration au manoir Malfoy... »

« …..qui sera prochainement le tien Cissita. » termina Andy, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne dit pas ça enfin ! » m'exclamais-je. Puis, me rendant compte que j'avais parlé fort, je me repris, gênée. « Je veux dire, ce ne sera pas mon manoir mais celui de Malfoy, je serais son épouse, rien de plus. »

« Et possiblement celle qui enfantera son ou ses héritiers. » fit-elle. « Quoi que, si tu lui donnes un fils en premier, tu n'aura pas de raisons d'avoir d'autres enfants, sauf si bien sûr tu en désires plus. »

Je ferma les yeux, incapable d'imaginer avoir une relation sexuelle avec lui. Déjà, rien que d'imaginer avoir une relation avec lui me terrifiait alors si je devais penser au charnel... J'eut des frissons dans le dos rien que d'y songer. Malfoy n'était pas repoussant, loin de là, son corps faisait fantasmer l'école entière et toutes sorcières normalement constituées avait déjà rêvé de voir Malfoy sans son uniforme scolaire. Mais savoir que j'étais finalement l'élue, celle qui avait sa place à ses côtés et certainement pour toute la vie, me faisait peur. L'inconnu me faisait peur.

« Je ne veux pas être sa femme Andy... Je ne veux pas tomber enceinte et être exhibée comme un objet aux soirées mondaines. J'aimerais rester ici et ne jamais vous quitter. » murmurais-je, de plus en plus terrifiée par l'idée de ce mariage.

Elle ne répondit pas mais se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras, me baisant le haut de la tête comme ma mère faisait. Encore une fois, je réalisais que j'avais vraiment besoin d'elle, qui viendrait me réconforter quand je serais au manoir Malfoy ? Nous serons toutes des femmes mariées, notre relation sera moins fusionnelle, nous ne nous verrons plus aussi souvent, nous ne pourront plus passer notre temps ensemble et dormir ensemble. C'est alors que je réalisa que je ne _savais_ plus dormir seule. Plus depuis une année.

« Ainsi est la vie Cissita, on ne peut pas être le maître de chaque décision. Il faudra que tu apprennes à te faire à cette nouvelle vie et que tu y trouves des avantages sinon tu seras malheureuse. Et tu sais que ni Bella, ni papa, ni moi ne voulons que tu sois triste. Je suis certaine, malgré les dires de Bella, que Lucius Malfoy n'est pas l'imbécile qu'il prétend être à l'école, il prendra soin de toi et t'aimeras. Crois-tu qu'il t'aurais envoyé le collier s'il ne t'aimait pas ? Crois-tu qu'il t'écrirais cette jolie phrase si il ne t'aimait déjà pas ? »

Je secouais la tête, sachant qu'Andy avait raison. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir peur. Mes sœurs étaient mes voix de raisons, si elles n'étaient pas là pour me rassurer, me conseiller, m'aider à démêler le vrai du faux, je n'étais rien et je savais qu'elles ne seraient pas éternellement à mes côtés. Le plus dur était de prendre conscience que j'allais devoir affronter mes soucis seule alors que je ne l'avais jamais fait.

« Tu as raison Andy, merci pour tout ce que tu as dit, merci d'être là... » murmurais-je. « Mais promets moi quelques chose. »

« Je t'écoutes ? » fit-elle.

« Promets moi que nous serons toujours les sœurs Black et que nous continuerons à nous aimer, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et chuchota à mon oreille.

« Une sœur reste une sœur, quoi qu'il arrive. Je te promet Cissita que je resterais ta sœur à jamais et que je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. »

Nous restâmes un long moment sans parler, dans l'incapacité la plus totale de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fût une heure plus tard, après avoir partagé un thé avec ma sœur que je monta à l'étage, prenant place derrière mon scriban en bois sombre. Je pris un parchemin, une belle plume d'oie blanche et trempait le bout dans mon encrier en forme de serpent enroulé.

Au fur et à mesure des minutes, les parchemins défilèrent et se retrouvèrent tous dans la corbeille à papier, partiellement griffonnés de mon écriture italique et serrée. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, incapable de trouver une phrase d'ouverture, incapable d'écrire quelque chose à l'intention de Lucius. Je re trempa ma plume dans l'encre et l'apposa contre le parchemin, décidée à me débarrasser de cette tâche, devenue pénible et presque, _éprouvante_? C'est au bout de vingt minutes que je finis _enfin_ ma lettre, posant avec soulagement le point final en bas du parchemin. Je me relis, constatant que ma lettre n'était ni froide, ni impersonnelle, ni trop familière. Elle convenait parfaitement et c'est avec soin que je la glissa dans une enveloppe blanche, la scellant du sceau des Black. La petite touche finale que je mit dans un coin, fût une goutte du parfum que j'utilisais au quotidien. Pourquoi avais-je fait cela ? Je ne savais pas.

Puis, la lettre en main, je me dirigea vers la volière du manoir et demanda à Sia, ma chouette au pelage fauve, de porter la lettre à Lucius Malfoy. Je la vis déployer ses grandes ailes pour prendre son envol et bientôt, elle ne fût qu'un petit point à l'horizon, disparaissant dans les nuages blancs.


	7. Chapter 7

**TITRE :** Toujours pur

 **GENRE :** Drama/Romance x Amitié fraternelle

 **RESUME :** Après un événement brutal, les sœurs Black font front et s'unissent contre le monde. Elles vont apprendre, dans la tourmente, à se débrouiller. Ensemble, elles affronteront toutes sortes d'obstacles, balayant le tout de leur arme favorite : la force des liens du sang.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Tout appartient à JKR, je lui dit merci tous les jours. Merci de nous laisser utiliser tous les personnages et de leurs faire faire ce que nous, _cruels auteurs_ , voulons.

* * *

 **L'étoile bleue Bellatrix**

Le reste de la journée passa très rapidement. Je ne cessa de guetter le retour de ma chouette, regardant sans arrêt l'horizon mais Sia ne se montra pas. Décidant que je n'allais pas passer la journée le nez collé contre la fenêtre, je me dirigeais vers la grande bibliothèque du manoir, endroit ou je me rendais assez peu. Je venais à peine de peine de passer le premier rayon que j'en vint à la conclusion suivante, cet endroit ne regorgeait que de livres de magie noire. Ou Andy trouvait-elle des manuels relatants d'autres choses que l'obscure magie ?

Un autre point à savoir sur Bella. Ma sœur aimait la magie noire autant qu'elle aimait la pureté de notre sang. Pour elle, le côté obscure prenait le dessus, tous ses idéaux étaient basés dessus et rien ni personne ne la faisait changer d'avis. Mais il fallait le reconnaître, ma famille prêchait le côté obscure depuis des siècles, on ne s'en cachait pas évidemment. Donc Bella avait grandi dans la _bonne_ famille, elle avait ainsi à sa disposition les personnes avec qui en parler et les ouvrages adéquates. Je jeta un _accio_ _roman_ mais rien n'arriva. Décidant de ne pas partir avant d'avoir trouvé quelque chose de correct, je continua mon inspection des lieux. Et finalement, je tomba sur un rayon qui ne semblait pas contenir que de la magie noire. Des livres avaient pour intitulés _L'histoire des sangs-purs, La magie à travers le temps_ ou encore _Légendes sorcières._

J'en prie un au hasard qui se révéla finalement être un livre relatant l'histoire des sang-purs à travers les siècles jusqu'à notre époque actuelle. Il y avait mieux, certes, mais je n'avait présentement rien à faire et Bella, n'était pas encore rentrée. Andy était dans sa chambre, s'avançant sur des devoirs qu'elle n'avait pas encore. J'avais bien entamée ma lecture quand j'entendis un bruit de transplanage dans la grande aire prévue pour, au rez-de-chaussée. Refermant le livre, je me dirigeais en dehors de la chambre pour me rendre en bas. Quand j'arriva en bas des grands escaliers de marbre, je vis Bella qui ôtait sa longue cape noire, la jetant avec mépris sur l'elfe de maison qui était venu l'accueillir et la débarrasser de ses effets personnels.

« Bella ! » l'appelais-je, heureuse de la voir rentrer. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Elle se retourna et je pût voir un large sourire machiavélique lui fendre les lèvres. En général, elle n'arborait ce genre de sourire que quand elle avait une idée brillante en tête ou quand elle avait réussi quelque chose de merveilleux envoyer des sang-de-bourbes à l'infirmerie ou lancer quelques sorts et maléfices sur ceux qu'elle considérait comme impurs.

« Merveilleusement bien. » me répondit-elle en s'approchant de moi. « Et toi ? »

Je lui raconta l'histoire du collier, toujours un peu troublé par le geste de Lucius. Je vis ma sœur hocher la tête en marmonnant quelques mots inaudibles que je ne compris pas. Elle me demanda de lui montrer et je la conduisit dans ma chambre, sortant avec précaution un coffret en nacre dans lequel je mettais tous mes bijoux. Bella s'en saisit doucement et l'inspecta sous tous les angles, plissant ses yeux sombres incroyablement charbonneux.

« Je ne savais pas Malfoy aussi attentionné et charmeur. » fit-elle finalement en reposant le collier. « Il doit vraiment être ravi de cette union pour te couvrir déjà de cadeaux ! » ricana-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur mon lit.

Je la fusillais du regard le plus noir que je pouvais faire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » protestais-je. « Je ne suis pas une stupide midinette que l'on peut acheter avec des cadeaux ! » rétorquais-je en fermant le couvercle, un peu trop fortement.

Elle haussa un sourcil, un nouveau sourire aux lèvres, moins moqueur.

« Loin de moi cette idée Cissa, je n'ai jamais dit cela. Malfoy ne _t'achètes_ pas comme tu le dis. Ce collier n'est qu'une attention parmi tant d'autres, certainement veut-il se faire pardonner d'avoir interrompu ton shopping de la dernière fois ? »

Je fût sans voix.

« Je ne sais pas. Pas du tout... » avouais-je en m'avançant vers le lit.

« De toutes manières, une Black n'est pas une midinette et certainement pas le genre de sorcière qu'on achètera avec des perles ou des diamants. Nous valons plus que ça. » fit-elle d'un ton hautain.

Et elle avait raison, nous, les sœurs Black n'étions pas de celles qui se faisaient berner par le pouvoir et l'argent. Nous avions grandi avec, nous savions reconnaître le vrai du faux. Et je savais que mon père ne m'aurait jamais fiancée à un homme qui n'aurait fait que m'acheter avec des cadeaux ou des voyages pour combler des absences.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu si heureuse ? » demandais-je, changeant le sujet de conversation.

Elle tourna la tête et me regarda avec intensité.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. » dit-elle. « Une personne qui peut m'apprendre la magie noire, une personne qui s'y connait bien plus que la plupart des sorciers et surtout, une personne de pouvoir. »

Elle avait parlé d'une voix suintant l'admiration, une voix que je ne lui connaissait que trop peu. Parce que Bella n'admirait personne, qu'elle ne prenait personne en modèle et qu'elle se disait indépendante, n'ayant besoin de personne pour avancer. Parce que Bella était LE modèle que les filles de Serpentard prenait. Même maintenant, alors qu'elle n'y était plus, j'entendais encore des _« Bellatrix aurait fait cela... elle aurait fait ceci... Bellatrix est puissante... Bellatrix était capable en quatrième année de faire ce que des septièmes années n'arrivaient pas à faire... »_

« Qui est cette personne ? » demandais-je.

« Je ne sais pas son nom complet, il nous à simplement dit de l'appeler Tom. Nous ne savons rien d'autre pour le moment mais le moment viendra Cissa, le moment ou nous en saurons plus. » fit-elle d'une voix calme.

« Nous ? »

« Rodolphus, Rabastan, Holigan, Nott et Rosier. »

« N'as-tu pas peur ? Je veux dire, s'il t'arrive quelque chose ? » demandais-je fébrilement, serrant machinalement ma robe.

Elle éclata d'un rire tonitruant. « Non je n'ai pas peur et je fais toujours attention à moi, je suis une Black ! » dit-elle fièrement. « Tu sais que je suis prudente Cissa, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Cet homme est très puissant, sous sa tutelle rien ne peux nous arriver, ce sont les autres qui doivent se faire du souci. »

« Les autres ? »

« Les sales moldus, les sang-de-bourbes, et les traîtres à leur sang. » fit-elle en grinçant des dents.

Je baissais les yeux. Depuis le décès de notre mère il y a un an, Bella ne tolérait plus du tout les traîtres à leur sang parce qu'ils aimaient les moldus et que moldus voulait dire personne distribuant la mort. Parce que c'était la vérité. Elle n'avait toujours pas accepté que ce moldu, même malade, ait tué notre mère, sans raisons. Elle s'était juré d'exterminer cet assassin, lui et toute sa lignée. Mais pour le moment, elle faisait les recherches nécessaires pour le bon fonctionnement de son plan, diabolique. Et cela s'était soldé par d'incalculables nombres d'heures passées à la bibliothèque, d'heures de travail nocturne et d'heures d'entrainement intensif.

« Ne fais rien qui puisse te causer du tord Bella. » dis-je. Je n'étais pas prête à perdre un autre membre de ma famille.

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et me fit un semblant de sourire, sincère. Elle n'eut pas à parler, son regard le fit pour elle, je le vit au plus profond de ses yeux sombres. C'est à ce moment là que mon autre sœur arriva, l'air contrarié, chose qui lui arrivait rarement. Dans ses mains, il me sembla voir une cape sombre.. Ou étais-ce une robe ? Elle se laissa tomber sur mon lit en soupirant, une chose pour laquelle maman nous reprenait sans cesse, trouvant cela fort indigne pour des ladies comme nous.

« Cet idiot d'elfe vient de brûler ma robe. » lâcha-t-elle finalement, jetant le vêtement sur le lit pour que nous puissions voir, Bella et moi.

Et effectivement, la belle robe grise aux coutures argentées d'Andy était brulée sur les manches et la devanture, d'une manière fort irréversible. Bella lâcha un ricanement que je soupçonnais être nerveux et je garda la bouche close, ne sachant pas que dire à ma sœur qui venait de perdre sa robe préférée.

« Et tu as bien sûr essayer un _reparo_? » demanda Bella, cassant le silence pesant.

Andy la fusilla du regard.

« Evidemment. » répondit-elle d'un ton qui devait nous faire comprendre qu'elle y avait pensé il y a longtemps. « Mais ça n'a pas marché parce qu'on ne _peut pas du tout_ la réparer. »

Bella sortit sa baguette et visa la robe. Elle la fit léviter et la maintint au dessus du sol. Quelques secondes après, elle prenait feu et se consumait devant nos yeux. Depuis qu'elle maitrisait les informulés _-depuis près de trois ans –_ Bella ne jurait pratiquement que par cette méthode. Je supposa qu'elle avait lancé un simple _larcarnum inflamarae_ pour mettre fin aux souffrances de ma sœur et de sa robe. Puis, elle éteignit le feu et fit disparaître les restes de la robe d'un coup de baguette.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de la brûler. » siffla Andy en re fusillant Bella du regard. « Ca m'aurait fait un souvenir, même si elle était fichue. »

« Merveilleux souvenir. » railla Bella. « Il me semble inutile de te rappeler que nous avons largement les moyens de nous offrir des vêtements et autres marchandises. Inutile de garder des affaires abîmées, les magasins regorgent de tissus que tu pourras porter. »

« Contrairement à toi Bella, je n'aime pas dépenser des milles et des cents pour des choses que j'ai en masse. Et je suis certaine que tu ne portes même pas un quart des robes que tu as dans ton dressing. » fit Andy regardant Bella sans sourciller.

Bella haussa un sourcil.

« Les aristocrates dans notre genre ne portent que très rarement la même tenue, c'est mal vu. Tu le sais très bien Andy, c'est le protocole. » fit-elle d'une voix théâtralement supérieure et hautaine.

Et elle se leva avec aplomb pour se diriger vers la sortie. Assise sur le lit, je me mis à lisser les plis que faisait le tissu soyeux de ma robe. Andy me regarda et d'un coup, nous éclatâmes de rire, vraiment amusées par les coups d'éclats de Bella.


	8. Chapter 8

**TITRE :** Toujours pur

 **GENRE :** Drama/Romance x Amitié fraternelle

 **RESUME :** Après un événement brutal, les sœurs Black font front et s'unissent contre le monde. Elles vont apprendre, dans la tourmente, à se débrouiller. Ensemble, elles affronteront toutes sortes d'obstacles, balayant le tout de leur arme favorite : la force des liens du sang.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Tout appartient à JKR, je lui dit merci tous les jours. Merci de nous laisser utiliser tous les personnages et de leurs faire faire ce que nous, _cruels auteurs_ , voulons.

* * *

 **Appréhension**

Le reste de la semaine passa très vite, si vite que je ne le vis pas passer. Nous arrivâmes au jeudi sans que je ne comprenne réellement ce qui se passait. Trois jours, j'allais vivre au manoir Malfoy pendant trois jours et pour moi, c'était déjà trop long. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je contemplais le ciel bleu, le soleil et la beauté du parc. Les fleurs étaient colorées et belles, les arbres s'imposaient en rois, l'eau de la fontaine coulait délicieusement sur les statues en marbre qui ornaient l'imposant bassin.

Mon regard se posa sur le saule pleureur en face de l'étang, au fond du domaine. C'est sous cet arbre que j'allais pour réfléchir, pour penser et songer à la vie. J'aimais quand le vent se glissait dans mes cheveux, quand les longues lianes feuillues de l'arbre me frôlaient...Le plaisir d'une vie simple, j'étais encore une jeune innocente comme se plaisait à dire papa. Dans cette vie, il n'y avait pas de contraintes, pas d'union forcée, pas de morts, pas de dangers, pas de moldus.

« Narcissa.»

Je tournais la tête vers la porte et vit mon père, apprêté. Ses cheveux bruns avaient étés ramenés en un élégant catogan, il portait un beau costume trois pièces et sa montre à gousset en argent dépassait de son veston. Dans sa main, une capeline d'été féminine et une paire de gants fins masculins.

« Oui papa ? » demandais-je en me levant et m'avançant vers lui. « Que puis-je pour toi ? »

Il me tendit la capeline et d'un signe de tête, me demanda de la mettre. J'obéis sans poser de questions et une fois mise, je posa mon regard clair sur lui.

« Il se trouve que j'ai quelques emplettes à faire sur le chemin de traverse et j'aimerais grandement que tu m'accompagnes Narcissa. » m'exposa-t-il calmement. « Il fait beau et tu ne sors quasiment jamais du manoir, contrairement à tes sœurs. »

« Je n'ai rien de particulier à faire en dehors du manoir papa, voilà pourquoi je préfère rester ici. De plus, avec la récente vague de chaleur, il était préférable pour moi de rester dans une zone d'ombre et de fraicheur, je me suis ainsi évité grands nombres de problèmes dût au soleil sur ma peau. » répondis-je, impassible.

« Tu as raison mais aujourd'hui, tu vas pouvoir sortir. Androméda va rejoindre des amies à elle, Bellatrix est encore partie sans m'avertir et je ne veux pas que tu restes encore une fois seule. »

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et me fit un sourire. Je lui en fit un en retour, ravie de voir que mon père se souciait finalement un peu de moi. Il sortit et une fois sur le seuil, se retourna pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'attends dans l'aire de transplanage.»

Et il se dirigea vers le grand escalier, me laissant arranger mes cheveux. Je fis une natte en épi de blé, partant des deux côtés de ma tête et se rejoignant en une seule tresse à la base de mon cou. Je la desserra un tout petit peu et la mit sur mon épaule. Puis mon regard se dirigea vers le miroir en face de moi, je portais une robe d'été couleur émeraude, s'arrêtant au genou. Des motifs verts foncés et argentés ornaient les manches trois quart et le bas de la robe, serpentant vers le haut. Et une nouvelle fois, je portais des chaussures à brides et à talons, me grandissant plus que je n'en avait réellement besoin. Me trouvant bien comme cela, je descendit dans l'aire pour retrouver mon père. J'attrapa son bras et nous transplanâmes pour finalement arriver dans un bar qui se situait juste avant l'allée sorcière. Mon père tapa le mur avec sa baguette et ce dernier s'ouvrit.

Je revêtis mon masque de froideur et d'indifférence, suivant mon père qui lui aussi s'était refroidi. D'habitude, enfin avant la mort de ma mère, mon père était plus jovial... du moins, avec le cercle proche. Il n'avait jamais été avare de récits, de blagues ou d'histoires passionnantes et c'est cela qui le caractérisait tant. Mon oncle Orion Black, le frère de feu mon père et père de mes deux cousins Sirius et Régulus était différent. Il était fort aimable et très intéressant mais il n'était pas aussi jovial que mon père, même lors des réunions familiales. Mais après tout, les frères et sœurs étaient tous différents et j'étais très bien placée pour le savoir.

« Narcissa ? »

La voix de mon père me tira de mes pensées et je tourna les yeux vers lui. D'une main, il me poussa légèrement dans le dos et nous entrâmes dans une première boutique. Il s'agissait d'un magasin ou l'on vendait toutes sortes d'ingrédients à potions. Mon père s'avança vers le comptoir et regardant l'homme droit dans les yeux, lui fit part de sa requête.

« J'aurais besoin de sang de dragon, de venin d'acromentule noire et d'une pierre de lune. » fit-il au vendeur qui l'écouta attentivement.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et parti dans sa réserve après avoir murmuré un vague _« Oui, tout de suite Lord Black. »_ Mon père patienta, droit comme un I devant le comptoir. Je me glissa à ses côtés et ôta la capuche fine de ma capeline qui m'avait couverte du soleil.

« A quoi ces ingrédients vous serviront-ils père ? » demandais-je, n'oubliant pas la marque de respect publique.

« Ils serviront à la réalisation de la potion des flammes noires, également appelée potion de glace. » répondit mon père. « Du moins, la pierre de lune sera utile pour cette potion. »

« S'agit-il de la potion qui permet à celui qui la boit de passer au travers d'un brasier obscur sans se brûler ? » demandais-je, me rappelant trop vaguement de ce que j'avais lut dans le manuel de potion d'Andy.

« Brasier ou flammes volontairement invoquées. » répondit mon père. « Tu connais aussi bien que moi les tendances pyromanes de Bellatrix et j'aimerais ne pas avoir à retrouver son corps calciné dans la salle d'entrainement. »

Il s'interrompit, comme songeant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Bien que les possibilités qu'une telle chose arrive soient extrêmement faibles, Bellatrix est intelligente et puissante. » marmonna-til.

 _Comme tous les Black..._ pensais-je.

« Elle m'a parlé du feudeymon l'autre soir, peut-elle réussir à le maîtriser ? »

« Oui. Mais le sortilège du feudeymon est compliqué, puissant et surtout, il consomme beaucoup d'énergie. Alors même si Bellatrix à les capacités pour le maîtriser, il va falloir qu'elle soit très patiente, ce sort n'est à la portée de tous et ce n'est pas en quelques jours que l'on peut l'apprendre. » fit-il d'une voix sage.

Le vendeur arriva à ce moment avec un gros paquet dans les bras. Il posa délicatement le paquet sur le comptoir et griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin.

« Et voilà Lord Black, le tout fera quarante galions. » annonça-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis mon père sortit une bourse d'ou furent extraites de grosses pièces en or, rapidement posées dans la main du vendeur. L'homme les compta rapidement et nous fit un sourire, nous dévoilant des dents manquantes sur le devant. Je vis mon aîné rétrécir le paquet pour le glisser dans sa poche et en un tournoiement de capes, nous fûmes dehors. Je rabattis le capuchon noir transparent sur ma tête et nous reprîmes la route. Ce n'est que trois heures plus tard que nous reprîmes le chemin du manoir Black. Nous avions achetés bon nombres d'objets nécessaires à la réalisation de potions ou projets et quelques vêtements, notamment une nouvelle robe pour Andy. Mon père avait également insisté pour me prendre un nouvel ensemble, en l'honneur de mon séjour chez Mal... Lucius. J'avais au premier abord refusé mais personne ne tenait tête à Cygnus Black. Quand le chef de famille parlait, il ne valait mieux pas discuter, sous peine d'une belle série de remontrance sur notre manque d'éducation et de politesse. Il nous refit transplaner et nous atterrîmes dans l'aire du manoir. J'ôtais avec bonheur la capeline qui m'avait couverte tout l'après-midi et me dirigeait vers l'étage après avoir confié le vêtement à l'elfe qui nous avait accueilli.

Posant les paquets sur le sol, je ne vis pas immédiatement mes sœurs qui préparaient des affaires, les jetant et les repliant sur le lit. Enfin, Bella jetait les affaires sur le lit et Andy les repliait en maugréant des insultes à l'encontre de ma sœur.

« Que faites-vous ? » demandais-je, réellement étonnée.

« Eh bien, nous faisons ce que tu n'as pas encore fait, de toute évidence ! » me répondit Bella en ricanant. « Les affaires nécessaires à ta survie pendant ton séjour chez Lulu ! »

« Mais je peux très bien le faire toute seule !» m'exclamais-je, les mains sur les hanches.

« On a simplement pris de l'avance Cissita. » fit Andy de son éternelle voix calme et douce. « C'est juste pour t'aider et être sûres que tu n'oublieras rien de vital ici. »

Je m'assit sur le lit, regardant d'un air absent toutes les affaires que mes sœurs avaient posées sur le lit. Cela voulait dire que c'était réel, que j'allais vraiment aller chez Malfoy et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour apprendre à connaître celui à qui j'étais promise.

« Je ne veux pas y aller, laissez ces affaires dans le dressing. » dis-je d'une voix étranglée que je ne me connaissais pas.

Bella se stoppa, se retourna et d'un coup, sauta sur le lit avant de s'asseoir tranquillement, comme si ce qu'elle venait de faire était totalement normal. Andy la gratifia d'un regard noir car une pile soigneusement pliée venait de tomber sur le sol, se défaisant totalement.

« Bella, recommence et sœur ou pas, je te scalpes ! » grogna Andy en ramassant mes affaires sur le sol.

« Ouh, Androméda Black commence à s'énerver, je tremble de peur! » s'écria Bella, d'une voix terriblement enfantine.

« Et tu ferais bien de te taire et de m'aider à plier ce que tu as défait si tu ne veux pas que je te transformes en gnome ! » répliqua Andy en noircissant son regard.

« Nous sommes de sorcières Andy, est-il vraiment nécessaire que je te rappelles qu'il existe des sorts pour faire venir à nous les objets et même pour plier les vêtements ? » demanda Bella en ricanant.

Et pour confirmer ses dires, d'un coup de baguette, elle replia toutes mes affaires en lançant un sourire narquois à Andy qui grimaça en lui tirant la langue.

« Bébé Andy est toujours fâchée ? » s'écria mon aînée en éclatant du rire tonitruant qui la caractérisait tant.

Andy la fusilla du regard et lui lança un oreiller en pleine figure, oreiller qui rebondit contre un bouclier conjuré par Bella.

« Ne cherche pas la guerre Andy ou je t'assures que tu vas la trouver. » l'avertis Bella en renvoyant le coussin dans la figure de ma sœur.

« J'ai récemment appris des nouveaux sorts, assez puissants. Veux-tu essayer ? » demanda Andy, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres, un sourire que je ne connaissais qu'à Bella.

« J'aurais volontiers dit oui mais je te rappelle, _Androméda,_ que nous avons la valise de Cissa à préparer sinon demain elle ne sera jamais prête ! Et tu sais que l'honneur de la famille Black est en jeu DONC Cissa doit être prête et totalement conditionnée. Nous nous battrons demain, quand le manoir sera désert et vide de témoins, je pourrais ainsi faire passer ta mort pour un vulgaire accident. »

« N'y penses même pas Bella, tu craqueras la première et JE ferais passer ta mort pour un accident. Je serais même celle qui tentera désespéramment de te sauver mais _hélas t_ u nous aura déjà quittés, à cause d'un vulgaire escalier... » fit Andy, d'un ton théâtralement dramatique.

« Un escalier ? » fis-je, intriguée.

« Oui, c'est de là qu'Andy est tombée la dernière fois. Depuis, elle veut me rendre la pareille mais elle n'y arriva jamais. » souligna Bella en plissant dangereusement ses yeux. « C'était vraiment amusant d'ailleurs. »

« Sadique, j'étais malade et affaibli ce jour là ! » renchérit Andy.

« Sale faible, les Black ne sont pas faibles ! » s'exclama Bella en sautant sur le plancher. Décidément, elle aimait bien faire des bonds sur tout aujourd'hui...

« Et si nous finissions ma valise ? » demandais-je, mettant ainsi fin à la petite joute entre mes sœurs.

« Tu as finalement envie d'y aller Cissita ? » me demanda Andy, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. « Tu n'avais pas l'air si pressée il y a quelques instants... »

Je m'empourprais, baissant la tête pour ne pas que mes sœurs voient le rouge sur mes joues. Mais elles avaient apparement un regard de faucon et cela ne leur échappa pas, les faisant éclater de rire. Surtout Bella. Comme toujours.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! » déclara Bella en sortant pour se précipiter dans sa chambre.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, un gros sourire sur les lèvres. Un sourire qui ne m'inspirait rien de bon. Bella s'approcha alors de moi et me mit dans les mains trois petits sachets carrés argentés. Il me fallût une demi-seconde pour comprendre et je me mit à rougir encore plus, les faisant repartir dans un fou rire.

« Bella ! » m'exclamais-je, contrariée. « Pourquoi me donnes-tu cela ? Je n'en ai pas besoin ! »

« On ne sait jamais Cissy. Et puis tant que tu n'es pas mariée à lui, protection oblige, crois-moi. Un incident est trop vite arrivé. »

« Mais... » protestais-je.

« Pas de mais. Tu me diras merci plus tard. » s'exclama ma sœur d'un ton sérieux. Mais ses yeux la trahissait, elle était intérieurement hilare. Et je n'aimais pas tant ça.

Nous finîmes ma valise, vérifiant trois fois que je n'avais rien oublié. Le _cadeau_ de Bella me laissait encore sans voix, que pensait-elle ? Que j'allais me laisser aller avec Malfoy alors que je ne savais rien de lui ? Je ne pouvais et ne voulait même pas imaginer les pensées sordides, perverses et étranges qui traversaient l'esprit de ma sœur….Ou même de mes sœurs ? Andy n'avait pas eu l'air étonnée de voir Bella me donner les trois sachets. Peut-être avait-elle été mise au courant de ce cadeau par ma soeur ? J'étais sûre d'une chose, ces trois jours seraient calmes, je n'allait rien faire qui puisse me nuire et encore moins quelque chose qui impliquait contact charnel avec un jeune homme que je ne connaissais pas. Le fait qu'il soit mon futur mari ne me ferait pas plier, un homme _– même un Malfoy -_ ne faisait jamais plier les Black.

J'eut énormément de mal à m'endormir le soir. Nous étions dans le lit de Bella, pour changer un peu. Et malgré leurs présences rassurantes, j'avais peur. Peur de me retrouver seule en terre inconnue, peur de devoir passer mes journées seule avec Lucius et peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je fixa la plafond pendant un temps indéfini, trop angoissée pour dormir. Les étoiles scintillaient comme celles qui tapissaient le ciel et je pût voir les constellations. Je m'étais toujours demandée pourquoi j'avais un prénom de fleur et non celui d'une étoile/constellation comme le reste de ma famille... Je ne me sentais pas si différente ?

Quand mes yeux se fermèrent, épuisés par la journée, je pria pour ne pas me réveiller. J'avais besoin de rester dans mon univers, de rester ici et de ne pas bouger de la ou j'étais.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **CutieSunshine :** Oui c'est vrai. Mais j'avais envie de les voir sous un autre angle, après tout, on ne sais pas comment était l'enfance des sœurs Black. Peut-être qu'avant de virer dans le fanatisme et la folie, Bella était quelque peu différente, passionnée et ayant la même haine des moldus certes, mais moins folle. Androméda, que sait-on de sa vie d'avant ? Et Narcissa ?J'espère que ma version ne te dérange pas trop, j'essaye de ne pas faire de OOC et d'adapter au mieux les caractères des personnages. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai des plans pour Bella, ils auront juste lieu un peu plus tard que dans la vraie histoire mais ceci n'est qu'une humble fiction donc tout est possible ! Oui, ils sont au programme mais je ne sais pas encore quand. Quant à la longueur, cela dépend de ta vision de _« longue histoire »_? Merci de ton commentaire !

 **LunaMellua :** Wow la longue review ! Je t'avoue que c'est ma première fic sur ce thème là, je n'ai jamais écrit sur l'enfance des _« adultes »_ d'Harry Potter. C'est vrai, pourquoi les imaginer aussi noires alors qu'on ne sait pas vraiment comment était leur enfance ? Je suis ravie de voir que tu apprécies la relation qu'elles ont dans la fic, pour celle avec Cygnus, je la développerais un peu plus dans les chapitres suivants. Je vois tellement Andy douce, sage, la voix de raison de ses deux sœurs, celle qui est toujours de bons conseils, celle qui écoute et qui pardonne tout. Hehe, bien vu pour le petit ami. Je ne le révélerais pas tout de suite, pour l'instant je privilégie Narcissa. En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments et ta longue review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue des prochains chapitres !

 **Note :** Prochain chapitre **« séjour chez les Malfoy »** , en ligne vendredi prochain en fin d'après-midi. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un p'tit mot, négatif ou positif, le choix vous appartient totalement ! ^^

Merci à tous les lecteurs !

xx, Faëriel.


	9. Chapter 9

**TITRE :** Toujours pur

 **GENRE :** Drama/Romance x Amitié fraternelle

 **RESUME :** Après un événement brutal, les sœurs Black font front et s'unissent contre le monde. Elles vont apprendre, dans la tourmente, à se débrouiller. Ensemble, elles affronteront toutes sortes d'obstacles, balayant le tout de leur arme favorite : la force des liens du sang.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Tout appartient à JKR, je lui dit merci tous les jours. Merci de nous laisser utiliser tous les personnages et de leurs faire faire ce que nous, _cruels auteurs_ , voulons.

* * *

 **Séjour chez les Malfoy partie 1**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la matinée du vendredi ne commença pas bien du tout. Il était encore très tôt quand mes paupières papillonnèrent, le soleil n'était sûrement même pas levé car la chambre baignait encore dans la pénombre. Ce qui confirma mes pensées fût la vision que j'eut du corps endormi de Bella.

J'avais l'intention de me rendormir mais j'eut soudain la terrible sensation que mes entrailles se retournaient. J'eut à peine le temps de me lever en vitesse – _Merlin merci, je n'étais pas au milieu cette fois_ – pour me rendre dans la salle d'eau que je fût prise d'une violente nausée. J'évita l'accident en me jetant presque devant la cuvette et je rendis le contenu de mon estomac, c'est à dire une salade verte et un thé. Je fit disparaître le contenu d'un coup de baguette. Puis je me leva, tremblante et partit m'éponger le front. Ma baguette tremblait dans ma main et j'avais du mal à garder un oeil ouvert plus de quelques secondes.

« Cissy ? »

Je me tournais lentement et vis sur le pas de la porte Bella, les cheveux sauvagement ébouriffés, vêtue d'un teeshirt de Quidditch trop grand pour elle, appartenant très certainement à Rodolphus. Elle s'approcha alors de moi et avant que je ne puisse protester, elle sortit sa baguette et lança un rapide sort de diagnostique en marmonnant une formule en latin. Une aura alors orangée vint m'entourer et je vis ma grande sœur froncer ses épais sourcils, comme perturbée.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre Cissy. » m'annonça-t-elle. « Qu'as-tu ? Est-ce le repas d'hier qui t'a perturbée ? » demanda-t-elle en me regardant d'un air presque _inquiet_.

« Non non... » murmurais-je. « Je... »

Je la vis ouvrir grand les yeux et entre ouvrir la bouche. Elle avait comprit.

« Ne me dis pas que tu te mets dans cet état à cause de Lulu ? » fit-elle, suspicieuse.

Je tourna la tête vers le miroir, préférant éviter le regard de ma sœur, trop honteuse pour y faire face. Je ne pouvais décemment pas avouer, même à elle que je n'avais pas bien dormi et que mon départ me rendait malade, au sens littéral. Je m'attendit à tout sauf à ça. Bella me prit dans ses bras et me serra avec douceur _– chose très rare chez elle -_ me caressant les cheveux et me murmurant que tout allait bien se passer et qu'elle fera regretter à Malfoy le jour de sa naissance s'il me faisait du mal.

« N'oublies pas...» murmura-t-elle. « ….Si jamais Lulu est méchant avec toi, envoies moi un hibou express et, Abraxas présent ou pas, je viendrais régler le compte de ce sale crâneur à deux balles! »

« Un tel langage est si indigne d'une lady... » fit alors une voix derrière nous, nous faisant nous séparer brusquement.

Sur le pas de la porte, Andy nous regardait, ses cheveux toujours pris dans deux belles tresses. Elle afficha un petit sourire en coin et nous rejoignit, ébouriffant les cheveux de Bella, récoltant un regard noir et un grognement.

« Et tu crois qu 'embêter son aînée est digne d'une lady ? Est-ce bien mature de ta part, _Droméda_? » siffla Bella.

« Allons bon, tes cheveux sont si en désordre que tu n'aurais pas pût les démêler, avec ou sans mon intervention. » répliqua Andy d'un ton vif.

« Applico Cappilus. » murmura alors Bella.

Et avant qu'Andy ne comprenne réellement ce qui se passait, ses deux nattes doublèrent de volume, faisant sauter l'élastique qui les attachaient. Sa masse capillaire gonfla d'un coup, faisant presque de la concurrence à Bella. Puis, ils commencèrent à s'entortiller les uns autour des autres, formant une masse non négligeable dans son dos.

« Bella... » grinça Andy. « Je vais te tuer. Tu as le choix de souffrir maintenant ou … maintenant. »

Elle s'apprêtait déjà à riposter, sortant sa baguette mais plusieurs coups tapés à la porte la stoppa dans son élan. Nous nous tournâmes toutes les trois vers la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, notre père prit la parole.

« Nous partons à neuf heures précises Narcissa. Je vous veux toutes les trois dans le salon d'hiver dans trente minutes. »

« Bien papa. » fis-je, depuis la salle d'eau.

Puis, quand nous entendîmes notre père partir, Andy grogna en regardant ses cheveux et embêtée pour elle, je rompit le sortilège, lui rendant son apparence capillaire normale.

Nous sortîmes rapidement de la salle d'eau pour regagner nos chambres respectives, Andy et moi tandis que Bella se préparait dans la sienne. Une fois seule dans mon repaire, je m'avança vers mon dressing. C'était le moment fatidique, de ma tenue dépendrait l'avis que les Malfoy auront de moi. Décidant de jouer la carte de la sécurité, je choisis un modèle de robe similaire à celui que je portais la veille mais d'un couleur grise foncée. La devanture avait de jolis ornements en reliefs noirs et comme les manches étaient encore trois quart, je prie une paire de gants fins en dentelle noire. Je mis une des mes nombreuses paires d'escarpins, le collier que Lucius m'avait offert, mes boucles d'oreilles en forme de serpent et ma bague de naissance.

Il s'agissait d'une bague en argent avec une émeraude de 16 carats au milieu et entourée de diamants. Chez les Black, il s'agissait d'une tradition. Quand une héritière venait au monde, sa famille lui offrait une bague précieuse qu'elle garderait toute sa vie. Puis, m'aidant de ma baguette, je gonfla mes cheveux fins _\- donnant ainsi l'impression qu'ils étaient plus épais -_ et attacha le tout en une belle tresse volumineuse que je laissa cascader sur mon épaule. Je fût prête à temps et c'est ainsi apprêtée que je rejoignis mon père, rapidement suivit d'Andy dans l'escalier. Je nota qu'elle aussi avait sortie sa bague de naissance et que comme moi, elle était vêtue de sombre. Mais elle était ravissante, ses longs cheveux ébènes étaient pris dans une couronne tressée qui faisait le tour de sa tête et elle avait maquillé ses yeux très simplement, avec un peu de noir sur ses longs cils, du rouge sang sur les lèvres et une touche de poudre brune, relevant ainsi son teint de porcelaine.

« Ravissante ma chère sœur. » me dit-elle alors que nous arrivions dans le grand hall. « Je suis certaine que ce cher Lucius va avoir des étoiles plein les yeux. »

Et pour une fois, je ne rougis pas, même si la simple idée qu'il m'observe me faisait frissonner. Et il ne serait pas le seul... je le savais, Abraxas Malfoy allait m'étudier sous toutes les coutures, physiques et mentales. Il allait observer mon éducation, mes manières, ma façon de parler, ma façon de marcher et bien d'autres choses. Il fallait qu'il détermines si je ferais une lady Malfoy et si je le méritais.

« Vous voilà mes filles. » fit alors la voix de notre père quand nous pénétrâmes dans le salon d'hiver. Puis, il remarqua que Bella manquait à l'appelle et sortit sa montre à gousset de son veston. « Ou est donc Bellatrix ? »

« Ici père. » fit une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes pour voir Bella, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de l'arche. Ses longs cheveux bouclés et sombres encadraient sa tête d'une façon presque harmonieuse, ses yeux étaient très charbonneux et contrastaient terriblement avec sa peau de porcelaine. Je nota qu'elle portait son collier en forme de crâne d'oiseau, un collier à valeur inestimable pour elle.

« Bien. » fit mon père en désignant le sofa en face de lui. « Prenez place un instant. »

Nous obéîmes en prenant place dans l'immense canapé qui faisait face à la grande baie vitrée du salon d'hiver. Autour de nous, tout était dans les teints froids, bleu glace et blanc polaire. Cela contrastait avec l'ensemble du manoir qui était très sobre, très sombre par endroit et dont les uniques couleurs étaient le vert émeraude, le gris, le noir et l'argenté.

« Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui Narcissa part vivre quelques jours avec les Malfoy afin de faire connaissance avec son futur mari, Lucius. » commença notre père, faisant fit du regard noir de Bella à son encontre. « Je vais l'y accompagner et j'aimerais savoir si vous deux... » il désigna mes sœurs. « …. voulaient venir ? »

Bella fronça un sourcil et Andy se figea.

« Bien entendu, si cela devait se faire, je ne veux pas de regards noirs, pas d'insultes, pas de sorts informulés à l'encontre du jeune Malfoy, suis-je bien clair Bellatrix ? » demanda-t-il en regardant ma sœur dans les yeux.

« Je sais comment me tenir en société père. » répondit-t-elle, presque outrée. « Mais la simple idée de savoir Cissy chez cet _idiot_ m'agace. Je préfère ne pas lui causer de tord et rester ici. »

Mon père hocha la tête, comprenant. Il connaissait aussi bien que nous le caractère de feu ma sœur et savait très bien qu'il était très dur pour elle de se contrôler quand elle était énervée. Surtout après quelqu'un avec qui elle n'avait fait qu'échanger sorts et insultes pendant les périodes scolaires. Elle méprisait Lucius mais ne le détestait pas, il fallait avoir fait quelque chose de vraiment regrettable et impardonnable à quelqu'un pour le détester et Bella n'aimait juste pas... disons sa présence sur terre. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et se tourna ensuite vers moi, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« N'oublies pas... » murmura-t-elle à mon oreille. « …. Un pour chaque jour de ton séjour. Avec modération Cissy. »

Je me mit à rougir, chose impardonnable pour une Black et détourna le regard, sachant que mon père se demandait de quoi nous parlions. Puis, Bella se leva et après l'accord de mon père, sortit du salon d'hiver pour rejoindre la bibliothèque du manoir.

« Qu'en est-il de toi Androméda ? » demanda mon père, quelques secondes après le départ de Bella. « Souhaites-tu venir ou te sera-t-il trop dur de supporter le jeune Malfoy ? »

« Je pense pouvoir me contenir papa, je ne suis pas Bella. Malfoy m'indiffère totalement, je serais là pour Cissita, rien de plus. » répondit-elle d'une voix calme et sereine.

« Bien. » fit-il en regardant à nouveau sa montre. Il nous désigna la sortie et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'aire de transplanage.

Une fois dedans, il nous tendit ses deux bras et nous nous y accrochâmes avec fermeté. Je ferma les yeux et quelques secondes après, nous disparûmes du manoir. Quand je re ouvrit les yeux, je vis que je me trouvais dans une grande salle magnifiquement décorée et incroyablement belle. Autour de moi, des statues, des tableaux à perte de vue. Et apparement, les tableaux nous observaient, commentant les moindres détails de nos personnes. Un petit _pop_ se fit entendre et un elfe de maison arriva, s'inclinant devant nous en posant son imposant nez sur le parquet vernis et sombre.

« Bonjour Lord Black, Lord Malfoy a averti Alfa de votre imminente arrivée. Alfa peut vous emmenez, vous et mesdames dans le grand salon. Veuillez suivre Alfa monsieur. » fit la créature.

Nous la suivîmes en silence. Comme moi, ma sœur regardait les environs et tous les tableaux. Les chuchotements se firent de plus en plus présents au fur et à mesure que nous avancions dans la demeure. Certains nous saluaient en posant leurs mains sur leurs cœurs et d'autres se contentaient de nous regarder. Mais peu importait. En peu de temps, j'arriva dans un immense salon, imposant comme l'était celui au manoir Black. La décoration semblait être dans le même style, le plafond était immense et les fenêtre semblaient le toucher. Nous descendîmes les quelques marches qui nous séparaient du cœur de l'endroit et c'est à ce moment que je le vis.

Un homme se tourna vers nous, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier verte foncée. Il tenait dans ses mains une canne à pommeau avec une tête de serpent, ses cheveux étaient aussi blonds platine que les miens et ses yeux étaient gris comme le ciel d'orage. Il s'avança vers nous et s'approcha de mon père, lui serrant la main, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Je regardais l'homme, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Mon père et lui se connaissaient depuis des millénaires mais à les voir comme ça, ils ressemblaient plus à deux blocs de glaces qui se voyaient pour la première fois.

« Cygnus, quel plaisir de vous voir ici. » fit l'homme, d'une voix très grave.

« Plaisir partagé Abraxas » fit mon père d'une voix très sérieuse et très calme.

Le regard du blond passa de mon père à Andy et moi et j'eut la terrible sensation d'être en ligne de mire. Il nous détailla toutes les deux, avec attention. Mon père allait nous présenter toutes les deux mais la main d'Abraxas se leva et sans nous quitter des yeux, il murmura d'une voix rauque.

« Voyons voir, laquelle des deux peut être la fameuse Narcissa ? »

Et un instant plus tard, il me demanda de m'avancer.

« Tu dois certainement être Narcissa Black. » fit-il.

J'hochais la tête, ne lui laissant pas voir ma surprise.

« Lucius t'as vraiment bien décrite. » dit-il finalement en ne cessant de me regarder, droit dans les yeux. « La douce fleur de Narcisse, la beauté froide, celle qui ne ressemble en rien à ses deux ténébreuses sœurs. »

Il regarda ensuite Androméda et sembla hésiter un instant, très court.

« Androméda Black, une des beauté ténébreuse. Quel plaisir de faire votre connaissance. »

« Plaisir partagé Lord Malfoy, je ne saurais vous remercier de votre hospitalité. » répondit ma sœur.

« Quelles belles et charmantes filles avez vous là mon cher ami. » fit Abraxas, en s'adressant à notre père. « Je suis certain que ce séjour se déroulera très bien, partez sans craintes. Votre fille ne risque rien. »

Mon père hocha la tête et me regarda, me transmettant toute son affection, ne pouvant pas m'embrasser en public. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et me fit ses au revoir. Andy me prit les deux mains et me regarda affectueusement, me transmettant elle aussi tout son amour. J'aurais tant voulu la serrer dans les bras pour lui dire de rester avec moi... Ils partirent après un énième regard pour un moi et un dernier au revoir à Abraxas qui n'avait pas bougé. A présent seule avec le patriarche, je ne savait pas quoi faire.

Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'arriva celui pour qui j'étais là. Il entra par unes des portes vitrées, vêtu d'une chemise à jabots blancs, d'une veste noire à boutons argentés, d'un pantalon sombre incroyablement moulant et le tout, accompagné de hautes bottes cavalières noires cirées. Ses cheveux blonds blancs étaient attachés en un élégant catogan et reposaient dans son dos, il se tenait droit et son regard froid et glacial se figea lorsqu'il me vit, en compagnie de son père.

« Lucius te voilà enfin mon fils. » fit Abraxas. « N'aurais-tu pas pût quitter tes affaires d'équitation, en voilà une manière d'accueillir ta future épouse. » le sermonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser père, cela ne se reproduira pas. » répondit le jeune homme en regardant fixement Abraxas dans les yeux.

« J'y compte bien Lucius. » répondit sèchement son père. « Peut-être pourrais-tu montrer à cette douce enfant la chambre dans laquelle elle résidera pendant ces trois jours ? »

J'aurais pût m'offusquer pour le titre qu'il m'avait donné mais non. J'étais trop perdue dans ma contemplation discrète de la belle personne de Lucius. Je fût sortie de mes pensées quand je l'entendis m'appeler, d'une voix douce et mystérieuse. Il s'inclina devant moi avec respect comme le font les hommes de haute société et me proposa son bras. Je l'attrapa et m'inclina devant Abraxas avant de quitter le lieu. Quand nous fûmes devant les grands escaliers de marbre blanc, Lucius s'arrêta. Il me lâcha et se tourna alors vers moi.

« Les excuses que j'ai présentées n'étaient pas destinées à mon père mais à toi Narcissa. Il est fort mal élevé de recevoir une jeune fille dans une telle tenue, je souhaiterais savoir si je suis pardonné d'un tel comportement. » me dit-il.

D'apparence extérieure, je devais très certainement m'être figée. Mais intérieurement, j'étais presque choquée. Un Malfoy qui s'excusait sans y être contrit était comme une Bella en adoration pour des moldus : inimaginable.

« Il y a plus désagréable et dégradant comme tenue pour recevoir ses hôtes, Lucius. » dis-je alors d'une voix calme. « C'est déjà oublié, je ne t'en ai même pas voulu, pas pour si peu. »

Il attrapa ma main droite et la porta à sa bouche, baisant mes phalanges en me regardant.

« Alors me voilà rassuré. Je n'aurais supporté que ce stupide incident gâche ton court séjour ici. »

Je ne répondit rien. Il avait l'air si différent, il ne ressemblait en rien au fier Serpentard arrogant et cynique qu'il était à l'école. Mais étais-ce seulement une façade ? Je comptais bien mettre ces trois jours à profit pour le découvrir. Nous montâmes alors au deuxième étage, dans un couloir immense dont les murs étaient _– comme chez moi –_ recouverts de tableaux, de peintures et d'objets artistiques. Il ouvrit alors une haute porte blanche et s'inclina, me laissant y pénétrer la première. L'endroit était immense, il y avait une anti-chambre, une chambre luxueuse et une salle d'eau faite de marbre sombre. La décoration était identique à celle qui était en bas, tout donnant dans le sombre, argenté et froid. Malgré tout, je me sentais à l'aise dans cette ambiance, tout était relativement comme au manoir des Black.

« Je vais te laisser ranger tes affaires et faire connaissance avec les lieux. Je vais aller me changer. » me dit-il en désignant sa tenue, fort élégante.

« Eh bien à tout à l'heure alors. » dis-je d'une voix pleine d'assurance, celle que Bella qualifiait de _« voix de reine des glaces »_

Il me salua respectueusement et referma doucement la porte. Je sortit mes bagages de la poche de ma cape et leurs re donna une taille normale, les défaisants pour ranger mes effets dans l'immense dressing mis à ma disposition. Décidant de suivre les conseils de Lucius, je me mit à regarder en détails chaque coin et recoin de la pièce, contemplant les peintures, les décors et les statues. Tout était beau mais j'avais cette impression de déjà vu. Parce que tous les manoirs des grandes famille sorcières se ressemblaient tous plus ou moins.

 _Ce manoir qui sera bientôt le tien..._ Les paroles d'Andy me revinrent et me firent tourner la tête. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Mais apparement si, j'étais là, dans ce lieu malfoyen entourée de Malfoy. J'avais promis à mes sœurs et mon père de bien me tenir et d'honorer comme il le fallait notre famille et je comptais bien m'y tenir. J'avais presque hâte de voir comment allait se dérouler mon premier après-midi complet avec Lucius...

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **CutieSunshine :** J'aime bien ce côté un peu incertain. De plus, on sait peu de choses sur Narcissa alors peut-être est-elle ainsi ? Bella givrée pour la vie et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant et Andy, cette chère Andy... comment l'imaginais-tu ? Je vais voir, je ne sais pas du tout... ça peut être 30 comme 40 ou bien 50... Merci de la review !

 **Icare murphy :** Merci beaucoup ! Contente qu'elle te plaise ! Oui j'ai mis les personnages en modo yolo sans regarder l'ordre mais grâce à toi c'est corrigé ! Merci pour ça et ta review !

 **Varbo93 :** Merci beaucoup ! Hahaha oui, j'aime les imaginer un peu normales, surtout quand on sait que Bella ne le sera plus.. Ce qui est dommage. Tant mieux si tu aimes, j'ai vraiment essayé de respecter les caractères mais c'est un peu dur vu que nous évoluons et que plus jeunes, on peut ne pas penser ou dire les mêmes choses que lorsqu'on est adultes ! T'inquiètes pas, elle ne sera plus timide très longtemps, son petit séjour chez Lulu va lui faire prendre de l'assurance... Merci de la review !

 **Meg :** Lucissa c'est THE ship ! Et je trouve ça triste qu'il ne soit pas beaucoup exploité ! J'ai toujours vu la relation des sœurs fusionnelles malgré leurs trois caractères différents, d'ou le côté sympa ^^hahaa si je vois ce que tu veux dire, je pense que nous avons dût lire les mêmes fictions ! Soit Narcissa est trop effacée par rapport à ses sœurs, soit elle est décrite comme la fille hautaine qui ne se préoccupe de rien d'autre excepté son apparence... Et pour Lucius, c'est loin d'être fini ! Alors réponse à ta question : je pense que oui, je vais aller jusqu'au mariage de Narcissa et certainement jusqu'à Draco mais je ne ferais pas sur leur vie de réels adultes et parents. Les chapitres ne sont pas des problèmes, quand on aime on ne compte pas !:) Merci infiniment de tes compliments et de ta review !

 **Note :** Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire un deuxième chapitre pour aujourd'hui et exceptionnellement _,_ je posterais ce weekend. Comme ça, vous aurez la deuxième partie de _« séjour chez les Malfoy »._ En espérant que le chapitre vous aura plus, je vous laisser mettre un petit avis si l'envie vous en prend !

Merci à tous les lecteurs !

xx, FaërielRoes


	10. Chapter 10

**TITRE :** Toujours pur

 **GENRE :** Drama/Romance x Amitié fraternelle

 **RESUME :** Après un événement brutal, les sœurs Black font front et s'unissent contre le monde. Elles vont apprendre, dans la tourmente, à se débrouiller. Ensemble, elles affronteront toutes sortes d'obstacles, balayant le tout de leur arme favorite : la force des liens du sang.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Tout appartient à JKR, je lui dit merci tous les jours. Merci de nous laisser utiliser tous les personnages et de leurs faire faire ce que nous, _cruels auteurs_ , voulons.

* * *

 **Séjour chez les Malfoy partie 2**

Je ne savais pas si je devais attendre que Lucius revienne me chercher ou si je devais l'attendre dans le grand salon, cela faisait un moment que j'avais finit de ranger mes affaires... Prise d'une soudaine envie de soleil, j'ouvrit la grande baie vitrée de la chambre qui donnait sur un balcon. M'y aventurant, je ne pût que constater que la vue qui s'étalait sous mes yeux était resplendissante et tout à fait charmante. Le parc du manoir devait s'étendre sur des dizaines et des dizaines d'hectares, certainement entretenus par le personnel ? Je vis au loin un étang, un saule pleureur assez grand et de grandes allées bordées de fleurs ou d'arbres. Perdue dans mon admiration, je n'entendis ni quand on toqua à ma porte ni quand cette dernière s'ouvrit. C'est la voix dans mon dos qui me fit sursauter.

« La vue te plait-elle ? »

Je me retournais pour faire face à Lucius. Il avait enlevé ses beaux vêtements d'équitation et portait à présent un costume noir et argent, orné d'une broche en forme de serpent. Ses beaux cheveux étaient détachés et pendaient gracieusement dans son dos. J'avais toujours rêvé de les toucher ou mêmes les brosser, ils avaient l'air très doux et si soyeux... Mais je ne devais pas penser à cela et lui répondre, de façon calme.

« Elle est merveilleuse... » soufflais-je. « Le parc est vraiment beau. »

« Nous pourrions aller y faire une promenade si l'envie t'en prends ? Cet endroit regorge d'endroits calmes et apaisants, j'aime y aller de temps en temps. » me confessa le blond, toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Charmante idée, ce serait avec plaisir. » dis-je, très sincère.

Merlin, avais-je bien le fier et arrogant Lucius Malfoy sous les yeux ? J'avais la terrible sensation de parler à une autre personne. Si je racontais cela à Bella, elle me prendrait certainement pour une aliénée. Moi-même j'avais dût mal à me dire que je parlais d'un parc avec le prince des Serpentards. Je m'avançais vers lui et nous sortîmes de la chambre, prenant la direction du salon. Nous y retrouvâmes Abraxas, assis dans un fauteuil, un cigare en main. Il se tourna à notre arrivée, libérant une volupté de fumée sombre par le nez.

« Mon fils vous-a-t-il bien conduite à votre chambre Miss Black ? » me demanda-t-il quand nous fûmes en face de lui.

« Oui Lord Malfoy, tout est parfait, je ne serais vous remerciez assez pour tant de gentillesse et d'hospitalité. » répondit-je, de ma voix normalement froide et calme.

« Recevoir la fiancée de mon fils est un honneur Miss Black, je me devais de rendre cet événement mémorable, autour pour vous que pour Lucius. » répondit-il d'une voix étrangement mielleuse.

A côté de moi, Lucius n'avait pas bougé et maintenait la tête haute, comme si des aiguilles se cachaient dans le col cassé de sa chemise, le corrigeant méchamment s'il venait à baisser la tête. Nous allions nous retirer quand Abraxas me demanda d'avancer vers lui pour qu'il puisse faire sa fameuse observation. Je fis un pas en avant et il se leva, soufflant malgré lui toute la fumée en ma direction. Je prit sur moi pour ne pas tousser ou grimacer mais je n'en pensais pas moins, quelle odeur répugnante. Lucius ne s'embarrassa pas de telles pensées et fusilla son père du regard pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

Abraxas commença alors à me tourner autour comme s'il était un prédateur et moi une potentielle proie. Le regard de cet homme sur moi était gênant et fort désagréable même si j'avais l'habitude d'être observée. Sauf que là, tout était différent, encore une fois... Je faillais sursauter quand la canne de Malfoy senior vint se poser sur mes hanches. Surprise mais sans le montrer extérieurement, je levais les yeux vers lui, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

« Des hanches bien trop fines Miss Black... » murmura-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante. « Pas assez larges pour enfanter... »

Je dût me retenir de soupirer et de l'envoyer valser. J'entendais tellement cette remarque que cela commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. Er Morgane savait que je ne m'énervais jamais. Je n'étais pas comme Bella, l'ouragan explosif terriblement dangereux. Ni comme Andy, la tornade verbale et glacée.

« Une stature de Lady mais une stature bien trop frêle. » fit-il, me tournant toujours autour. Il s'arrêta soudainement et inspecta mon visage avec une concentration presque effrayante.

Puis, il me tourna le dos et se rassit, nous regardant, Lucius et moi. Son visage était figé, comme s'il était à court de mots, chose que je crût pendant quelques secondes. Mais finalement, Lord Malfoy prit la parole, son regard acier brut s'arrêtant sur moi.

« Vous avez l'étoffe d'une Lady Malfoy miss Black. » dit-il finalement. « Mais la question que je me pose aujourd'hui est la suivante, serez vous capable de supporter une grossesse et ensuite de mettre un héritier au monde sans complications ? »

Par complication voulait-il dire la mort ? Merlin que cet homme était horrible. J'eut envie de partir de ce manoir de fous pour ne jamais revenir et ne jamais avoir à confronter le regard de Lord Malfoy. Mais il y avait Lucius et... je ne pouvais pas le laisser. Pas encore du moins.

« Je suis une Black, Lord Malfoy. Oui je pourrais porter et mettre au monde un enfant. Mais que vaut ma parole aujourd'hui, je ne peux savoir l'avenir. J'espère quand même pouvoir le faire, chaque femme normalement constituée le peut, pourquoi pas moi ? » répondit-je d'une voix qui se voulait polie mais qui suintait le mépris et la colère.

Car oui, à cet instant j'étais en colère. De quel droit m'examinait-il de la sorte et me critiquait alors que mon corps était ainsi fait et que je ne pouvais pas le changer ? Je conserva mon regard braqué sur lui, ne voulant pas baisser le regard.

« Et bien miss Black, si vous le dîtes. Il serait fort regrettable de faire de mon fils un jeune veuf et ... »

« Cela suffit ! »

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Je tourna doucement la tête pour voir Lucius s'avancer entre son père et moi. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et si un regard pouvait tuer, Abraxas serait déjà mort foudroyé. La main de Lucius attrapa alors mon poignet et ne le lâcha pas.

« Je ne vous permet pas de critiquer ainsi ma fiancée. Cessez donc de l'importuner avec le protocole, cela n'en vaut pas la peine. » siffla-t-il d'une voix glacée.

Abraxas se leva, toisant son fils du haut des deux centimètres qu'il avait en plus. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de Lucius qui se dégagea en regardant son père comme s'il était de la bouse de dragon.

« Ne t'aventures pas sur ce terrain Lucius... » marmonna-t-il d'une voix emplie de menaces. « Tu sais très bien ou tout cela mène. »

« Je n'ai rien à craindre de vos menaces père. » fit Lucius, de sa fière voix arrogante. « La pression ne marchera plus à présent. »

Et sans laisser le temps à son père de répondre, il sortit, m'entrainant avec lui. En peu de temps, nous fûmes sur la terrasse et nous descendîmes les quelques marches de pierre sombre. Lucius commença à faire les cent pas tandis que moi, je restais immobile, incapable de regarder autre chose que l'eau qui coulait sur la statue au centre de la fontaine.

« Ce n'étais pas grave. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre d'observations et je savais que j'y aurais droit. La future fiancée doit toujours être observée par le père du jeune homme. » fis-je calmement après un moment de silence pesant.

Lucius s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Ce n'est pas que ça. Il était convenu qu'il le fasse, bien que cela me déplaise, mais pas comme cela. Pas au milieu du salon et pas en ma présence. Le plus décent aurait été de le faire dans son bureau et de manière plus galante. » fit-il d'un ton dur. « Mais il l'a fait là, pour te montrer quel pouvoir il avait sur moi et pour te montrer à quel point il était présent dans ma vie. »

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage et refit face à la fontaine, comme s'il avait besoin de la regarder pour bien réfléchir. Distraitement, il ramena les longues mèches blondes qui pendaient devant son visage dans son dos et je pût constater que sa chevelure était bien plus longue que ce que j'imaginais. Et je trouvais ça extrêmement étrange pour un homme, loin de moi l'idée que c'était laid car c'était faux mais je n'avais jamais vu un homme avec des cheveux dans le bas du dos.

« Comment est ta vie avec toute cette pression ? » demandais-je avant d'avoir pût m'en empêcher. Il se tourna et m'interrogea du regard. « Je veux dire, comment le vis-tu ? »

« Comment je vis avec un père tout le temps sur mon dos ? Eh bien je ne vis pas, je dois obéir sans me rebeller. C'est du moins ce qu'il aimerait. » me répondit-il d'une voix morne avec un soupçon d'agacement. « Mon père à l'habitude que les gens se prosternent devant lui à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche et comble de malchance, je ne fais pas parti de ces personnes. »

Je restais sans voix, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Lucius pouvait avoir un père aussi tyrannique. Est-ce que cela expliquait le caractère dominant et arrogant qu'il avait à Poudlard ? Pour le savoir, je décidais de l'écouter, mon masque de froideur toujours plaqué sur le visage même si la surprise était immense.

« Depuis que je suis enfant, il ne cesse de me répéter que personne ne dit à un Malfoy ce qu'il doit faire. Alors j'utilise sa propre phrase contre lui. C'est ainsi, on ne peut pas tout vaincre par la force mais on peut infiltrer le mal et retourner la situation avec son arme favorite. »

« N'est-ce pas exagéré de comparer ton père au mal ? » demandais-je, haussant un sourcil.

Il eu un rire nerveux.

« C'est même trop faible comme comparaison. » dit-il. « Mon père est à la tête d'une famille aussi riche que puissante, de ce fait, il doit incarner le mal et impressionner le monde. Cela à toujours été et cela sera toujours. »

Comment un enfant pouvait avoir une relation si chaotique avec son propre géniteur ? J'avais du mal à comprendre cela uniquement parce que mon propre père n'était pas comme ça. Parce qu'il m'aimait d'une autre manière que celle d'Abraxas. Car cela était sûr, Lord Malfoy devait aimer Lucius mais pas de la manière qu'attendait mon futur mari. Et cela devait certainement avoir un énorme impact sur sa vie, ce qui pouvait expliquer son comportement à l'école.

« Ne connais-tu pas cela ? Lord Black est aussi important que mon père dans la haute société, comment est-il avec toi et tes sœurs ? » me demanda-t-il alors.

« Différent. » fis-je doucement. « Il n'est pas aussi strict que le tien. Il est très protecteur envers nous. »

Il s'approcha de moi. Son regard d'acier vint alors se planter dans mes yeux bleu. Je sentais sa présence, il était proche, trop proche même. Nos visages n'étaient à même pas cinq centimètres l'uns de l'autre. Je déglutis sans pour autant lui montrer.

« Qu'es-ce qu'un père protecteur ? » me demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

J'eut toutes les peines du monde à réaliser qu'il me demandait vraiment cela. Fronçant mes sourcils, je levait à mon tour mon regard sur lui. Il avait l'air sincère et pas le moins du monde moqueur, chose que je trouvais encore plus étrange.

« Eh bien... » commençais-je. « C'est un père qui s'occupe de nous sans trop s'imposer, qui nous fixe des règles de sécurité sans pour autant nous lier les ailes, qui nous réprimande quelques fois mais de manière presque philosophique, qui nous aime et qui nous le montre. »

Il ne répondit rien et c'est en silence que nous nous dirigeâmes vers les écuries. Nous nous trouvions devant le box d'un magnifique animal quand ses lèvres se délièrent soudainement.

« La définition que tu m'as donnée correspond à n'importe quel adulte responsable de son enfant et pas seulement les pères n'est-ce pas ? »

Je tourna la tête vers lui, détournant mon regard de l'animal. « Eh bien je suppose que oui. »

« Ma mère était comme ça. » lâcha-t-il abruptement. « Elle était la personne de ta définition. »

Sa main se leva et il caressa le museau de l'animal qui baissa la tête devant son maitre. Ses yeux violets vinrent se planter sur le blond à côté de moi et je pût y lire du profond respect, le respect d'un animal envers son cavalier.

« Qu'advient-elle ? » osais-je demander.

« Elle est morte. Mon père n'en parle jamais. Il veut oublier et m'intime de faire de même. » me répondit-il en me regardant, caressant toujours le cheval.

Là encore je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait. Parce que j'essayais toujours de faire vivre ma mère dans mes pensées, parce que je pensais à elle et qu'avec mes sœurs, nous l'honorions régulièrement. Père s'était réfugié dans le travail quand elle était morte mais je savait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Et cela n'était la solution de personne, oublier pour faire son deuil ne fonctionne pas et ne fonctionnera jamais.

« Ta mère est-elle comme ton père ? »

J'avais la sensation de vivre dans un autre monde. Nous nous découvrions et nous discutions de choses qui étaient pourtant parues dans tous les journaux sorciers. Mais, plongés dans notre propre malheur, nous n'avions pas sût ce qui s'était passé dans la vie des autres.

« Elle s'est fait tuée. Il y a un peu plus d'un an. « répondis-je d'un ton qui se voulait détaché et calme.

Il m'attrapa la main et me regarda dans les yeux. « Entre exclus nous devons être solidaires. »

« Qui te dis que nous sommes pareils ? » demandais-je, trop brusquement à mon goût, retirant ma main de la sienne.

« Toi Narcissa. » fit-il. « Nous sommes tous deux héritiers de grande famille, nous avons tous deux perdu nos mères, nous devons assumer un rôle pesant en dehors de nos manoirs, nos masques d'indifférence ne peuvent se fissurer en dehors du cercle privé qu'est la famille et nous sommes destinés à un grand destin. »

Que répondre à cela ?

« Et nous sommes fiancés... » ajoutais-je dans un murmure.

Il hocha la tête. Après une dernière caresse à son cheval, nous rentrâmes au manoir. Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise lorsque je vis une femme brune sortir du salon. Le regard de Lucius se figea et s'assombrit, tout cela en même pas deux secondes. J'allais lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand la femme brune nous aborda avec un sourire qui sonnai faux.

« Lucius te voilà enfin. Ton père m'envoyait te chercher, toi et cette demoiselle pour le déjeuner. »

« Il était tout à fait inutile de vous déplacer. » railla-t-il. « J'avais conscience de l'heure, nous nous apprêtions justement à venir dans la grande salle. »

« Eh bien tout cela me semble parfait Lucius. Tu ne fais pas les présentations ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant un faux air blessé.

« Tout à fait inutile lorsqu'on sait que votre présence ici n'est que temporaire. » fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Et nous partîmes en la laissant dans le hall, ébahie. Je n'osais pas demander qui était cette femme qui visiblement n'était pas dans le cœur de Lucius. Quand nous arrivâmes, la table était magnifiquement dressée et comportait quatre couverts. Abraxas était là et quand son regard passa sur son fils, je compris qu'il n'avait pas encore digéré la petite rébellion de son fils.

« Vous voilà enfin, j'avais confié à Irène la tâche de vous quérir, ou est-elle ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

« Là ou elle doit-être. Avec les objets inutiles, rangés dans un placard au rez de chaussée. » grinça Lucius en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Un éclair de fureur passa dans les yeux du patriarche Malfoy. Ce dernier semblait littéralement bouillonner de rage malgré l'apparence calme qu'il se donnait. J'étais sûre qu'il aurait volontiers donné une gifle à Lucius pour tant d'insolence. Les deux Malfoy se regardaient en chien de faïence et c'était extrêmement perturbant. Je n'évita ce combat que quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer la femme brune.

« Abraxas, excuses moi pour le retard. Ah, Lucius et mademoiselle sont ici. » fit-elle en nous regardant.

« Mon fils t'as-t-il présentée sa jeune fiancée ? » demanda Abraxas d'un ton mielleux.

Le regard de la femme passa sur Abraxas et Lucius. Elle lui fit alors un sourire de connivence et me regarda enfin, m'étudiant des pieds à la tête, chose fort peu polie de la part d'une lady. Du moins, je supposais qu'elle en était une.

« Justement non. Mais ce serait avec grand plaisir que je me présenterais. » fit-elle d'une voix tout aussi hypocrite que celle d'Abraxas.

« Irène Rosier. » fit-elle en se penchant pour me faire la bise. « Et tu es ? »

« Narcissa Black. » répondis-je poliment.

« Oh je vois, la petite dernière de ce cher Cygnus. Et comment vas ta sœur ? Est-elle toujours promise à mon neveu ? »

« Oui Lady Rosier. » répondis-je, toujours poliment.

« Irène est ma compagne. » m'informa Abraxas en rejoignant la brune. « Elle habite ici, au manoir, avec Lucius et moi-même. »

A ce moment là, mon visage se figea encore plus. Et je compris pourquoi Lucius semblait sur le point d'étrangler cette femme. Son visage était calme extérieurement mais il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour voir la fureur qui l'habitait intérieurement. Encore une fois, des éclairs dansaient dans son regard acier et ses mains nouées dans son dos luttaient contre des tremblements violents et nerveux. Mon séjour allait être très mouvementé...

* * *

 **Voilà, la suite vendredi prochain !**

 **Et je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais hier j'ai été très occupée avec les révisions alors je n'ai pas pût corriger le texte et le publier.** **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

 **xxx,** **Faëriel.**


	11. Chapter 11

**TITRE :** Toujours pur

 **GENRE :** Drama/Romance x Amitié fraternelle

 **RESUME :** Après un événement brutal, les sœurs Black font front et s'unissent contre le monde. Elles vont apprendre, dans la tourmente, à se débrouiller. Ensemble, elles affronteront toutes sortes d'obstacles, balayant le tout de leur arme favorite : la force des liens du sang.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Tout appartient à JKR, je lui dit merci tous les jours. Merci de nous laisser utiliser tous les personnages et de leurs faire faire ce que nous, _cruels auteurs_ , voulons.

* * *

 **Découverte**

Nous n'entendions que les cliquetis des couverts en argent, personne ne parlait et le repas se déroula presque entièrement dans un silence religieux. Et je devais l'admettre, c'était assez pesant comme ambiance, c'était bien loin de ce que je m'étais imaginé. Certainement la présence d'Irène jetait-elle un froid ? Je levais rapidement les yeux, regardant les deux adultes en face de moi. Abraxas semblait dans son élément, heureux à sa manière de la présence de sa nouvelle compagne. Les paroles de Lucius me revinrent en tête, _il veut oublier..._ était-ce là sa manière d'oublier sa défunte femme ? Irène nous observait, sa coupe de vin rouge sang à la main. A cet instant là, elle devait très certainement avoir deux blocs de glace sous les yeux car ni Lucius ni moi ne cillions, nos regards étaient figés et nos expressions indéchiffrables. Le regard acier de Lucius semblait aussi glacé que le mien, azur.

« Qu'allez-vous faire cet après-midi, le temps est radieux dehors ? » demanda-t-elle alors en nous observant toujours.

« Rien qui vous regarde. » répondit rapidement et glacialement le prince des Serpentards.

La main d'Abraxas vint taper la table, faisant tressauter le vin dans nos verres de cristal. Mais son fils ne sursauta pas, se contentant simplement de relever des yeux brillants de colère bien que son apparence soit calme. Comme je l'avais un jour lu dans un livre, _il fallait se méfier du dragon endormi, une fois réveillé, sa colère était terrible et son feu ravageait tout..._ Le regard de Lord Malfoy voulait tout dire. Mais Lucius ne sembla pas affecté car il continua de manger sans se préoccuper de son père. La main d'Irène vint alors se poser sur le bras d'Abraxas et elle murmura quelques paroles que je ne saisis pas. Mais peu m'importait. Il se détendit et nous continuâmes le déjeuner, dans ce même silence pesant. J'avais vraiment hâte d'écrire tout cela à mes sœurs, j'étais sûre que Bella deviendrait hilare et qu'Andy, plus calme, essayerait de démêler mes propos.

« Quelles sorte d'activités faites vous dans la vie Narcissa ? » me demanda calmement Abraxas.

« Eh bien, je joue du piano, je chante quelques fois et quand l'envie m'en prends, je monte à cheval. » répondis-je sans précipitation.

« Voilà une coutume bien étrange pour une jeune Lady... » commenta Irène en buvant une longue gorgée de vin de sureau. « En amazone n'est-ce-pas, très chère Narcissa ? »

« Pas exclusivement Lady Rosier. » répondis-je en soignant mon vocabulaire. « Il peut m'arriver de monter en amazone mais je pratique aussi la monte classique. »

Elle leva de grands yeux ébahis et me regarda comme si je venais de lui dire que j'aimais les moldus. Elle resta ainsi, de longues secondes sans ciller, ne sachant pas quoi dire. A ses côtés, Abraxas n'avait pas vraiment réagi et à côté de moi, Lucius se délectait très certainement de l'expression faciale de la compagne de son père.

« Tant que cela ne lui cause pas de tord Irène, je ne vois pas quel est le problème. » fit alors la voix mielleuse d'Abraxas.

« Le problème est qu'une jeune fille de son rang n'a pas à pratiquer des activités masculines, encore moins d'utiliser leurs manières, c'est indécent et très mal vu. » fit-elle en claquant la langue.

« Et en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ? » demanda alors la voix glaciale de Lucius.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et continua sur sa lancée, faisant abstraction du regard polaire que lui lançait son père. « En rien. Si Narcissa aime pratiquer l'équitation, grand bien lui fasse, la façon qu'elle à d'exercer ce sport ne vous regarde en rien. Comme la plupart des choses qui se passent dans ce manoir d'ailleurs. »

« Et je ne vois pas en quoi cela est indécent, madame. » fis-je en posant sur elle un regard polaire.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'Abraxas nous reprennent sur nos manières, Lucius et moi mais il n'en fit rien. Il garda la bouche close au grand désespoir d'Irène qui s'attendait certainement à être défendue mais il s'avéra que Lord Malfoy était d'accord avec les propos de son fils. Enfin, le premier pas le dernier. Nous passâmes ensuite au dessert et enfin au café et c'est une demi-heure après que nous pûmes enfin sortir de table, grand bien me fasse, mes jambes commençaient déjà à s'ankyloser. Nous montâmes à l'étage sans prononcer un mot. Quand nous arrivâmes devant la porte de ma chambre, Lucius prit la parole en me regardant fixement.

« Navré que tu ait été la victime des pics de cette... _femme_! » fit-il en accentuant le dernier mot avec un mépris non dissimulé.

« Est-elle toujours ainsi ? »

« Seulement quand d'autres personnes de la gente féminine arrivent au manoir. Irène Rosier aime avoir l'attention exclusive de mon père sur elle et quand celui ci à le malheur de s'intéresser à une autre sorcière, plus jeune ou plus âgée, elle sort ses griffes acérées et passe à l'attaque. » répondit-il.

« Enfin c'est insensé ! » m'exclamais-je, surprise d'un tel comportement. « Je suis bien plus jeune que ton père, je pourrais être sa fille, comment peut-elle penser cela ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'explications à ce comportement puéril. » avoua-t-il avec agacement. « Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle n'est rien pour mon père, juste une maitresse comme une autre pour qui il n'éprouve que de l'indifférence. »

« Est-ce là sa manière d'oublier ? » demandais-je avant d'avoir pût m'en empêcher.

« Très certainement. Son cœur semble définitivement embrigadé dans sa peine et rien, surtout pas elle ne pourra l'aider... » marmonna Lucius. « Mais qu'importe, n'as tu pas dit que tu aimais l'équitation ? »

Je hochais la tête, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Alors si tu est d'accord, je te propose de te changer pour aller faire une promenade en forêt, à cheval. » fit-il en ouvrant la porte.

« Avec grand plaisir. » fis-je en pénétrant dans la grande chambre. Il inclina la tête et prit congé, refermant la porte et me laissa me changer.

Je me dirigea vers le grand dressing. Si j'avais sût, j'aurais certainement dit mes sœurs de glisser mes robes d'Amazone car présentement, je n'avais qu'une longue tunique grise aux broderies argentées ouverte à partir de la taille et c'était celle que j'utilisais pour la monte normale. Et je n'avais pas la moindre envie de raviver la flamme entre la détestable maitresse de Lord Malfoy, Lucius et Abraxas lui-même. J'haussa les épaules et dégrafa les boutons de ma robe pour la quitter et enfiler la belle tunique. Je mit un pantalon noir très moulant et des bottes assez hautes que je n'avais pas portées depuis des lunes de cela. Attrapant ma baguette, j'arrangea avec un rapide sort mes cheveux et les quelques mèches qui dépassaient se remirent en ordre. Je glissais ensuite mon troisième bras dans la poche longiligne à l'intérieur de ma tunique et rabattit le large capuchon sur ma tête.

Puis, je me dirigea vers la porte et sortit dans le couloir, attendant sagement Lucius. Je vis les tableaux me regarder et commenter allégrement ma tenue, pour le moins inhabituelle mais je n'en avais cure. Quelques instants plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit et mon futur mari fit son apparition, aussi bien vêtu que ce matin quand il était arrivé dans le salon. Nous nous dirigions tous les deux vers le hall, prêts à se rendre dans le parc quand une voix nous stoppa dans notre élan.

« Ou allez vous ? » demanda alors Abraxas d'une voix impérieuse.

« Je compte emmener Narcissa faire une promenade en forêt. » répondit simplement Lucius.

« Tâchez d'être de retour avant le coucher du soleil. Il serait fort regrettable de vous perdre dans la forêt lorsque la nuit tombera. » nous dit simplement Lord Malfoy en partant.

« Bien père. »

« Bien Lord Malfoy. »

Et nous nous éloignâmes, prenant la direction des écuries, endroit ou résidaient les chevaux du manoir Malfoy. Sur le chemin, je me mit à penser aux récents événements. Jamais je n'aurait pût imaginer ce qui se passait en dessous de l'image que se donnait la famille Malfoy. Cette couverture n'était que mensonge, illusion et incompréhension. Les deux Malfoy semblaient se déchirer toute la journée et j'avais ressenti un terrible mal être chez Lucius, même si la couverture de glace de ce dernier était extrêmement bien mise en place. Mon père disait toujours que j'avais le don pour capter les sentiments enfouis et parfois même cachés dans les cœurs des gens qui comptaient pour moi. Cela voulait-il signifier que Lucius comptait pour moi ?

Lui et moi passâmes le restant de l'après midi à chevaucher des bêtes majestueuses à travers l'immense forêt qui bordait le manoir. Cet endroit était juste merveilleux, je n'avait cesser d'observer les alentours, m'émerveillant intérieurement de tout ce que je voyais. L'endroit restait sauvage et n'était pas abimé par les sorciers ou moldus, merlin l'en préservait. Lucius m'avait expliqué que ce domaine n'était pas visible aux yeux des moldus, tout comme Poudlard. Il leurs apparaissait comme un vague chantier abandonné. Mon futur mari semblait connaître tous les secrets et mythes de cet endroit car il m'expliqua énormément de choses, aussi bien sur l'ancienneté des arbres que sur les animaux et jamais, au grand jamais je n'aurait pût penser qu'un garçon comme lui s'intéressait à ce genre de chose.

Nous rentrâmes comme promis avant le coucher du soleil. Alors que nos pas nous guidaient vers la grande terrasse du manoir, nous pûmes une dernière fois observer la splendeur du parc et sa forêt avant que ces derniers ne soient assagis par le voile de la nuit qui descend. Au loin, des hululement de chouettes et hiboux se firent entendre et des oiseaux prirent leurs envols dans l'obscurité, avec grâce et puissance. Nous étions dans le hall quand Irène arriva, un livre dans la main. Son regard se posa et sur moi et elle leva un sourcil méprisant en me détaillant des pieds à la tête comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire objet entreposé dans une vitrine pour le bonheur des passants. Mon regard se glaça et mon visage se figea encore plus, durcissant au passage mes traits normalement fins. De quel droit cette femme nous prenait-elle de haut alors qu'elle n'était rien ?

« Suis-je à votre convenance ? » demandais-je d'une voix glaciale en gardant mon regard bleu azur braqué sur elle.

« Mais toujours ma très chère Narcissa. » fit-elle en minaudant. « Votre tenue _fort atypique_ m'intriguait juste. » reprit-elle en haussant ses épaules carrées et en insistant sur certains mots.

Et elle partit avant que je ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, nous laissant seuls avec Lucius. Décidant de ne pas nous soucier plus de cette abominable dame, nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos chambres situées à l'étage afin de nous laver et de nous changer pour le repas de ce soir. Quand l'eau chaude glissa sur ma peau, je ferma les yeux un instant, savourant ce simple plaisir. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte à cause de l'euphorie du moment mais mon corps était glacé, bien que nous soyons en plein été. Un phénomène fort étrange mais auquel je ne trouva aucunes explications plausibles.

J'étais en train de peigner mes longs cheveux platine avec l'aide ma baguette quand je vis un hibou grand duc au plumage clair taper à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Intriguée, je me leva pour ouvrir à l'animal qui s'envola pour se poser sur le dossier de ma chaise, une lettre dans le bec. La décrochant, je reconnut instantanément l'écriture particulière de ma sœur Bella. J'eut la confirmation en retournant la missive quand j'aperçut le sceau familial et l'emprunte que mon aînée laissait derrière chaque lettre. Une lune entourée de runes anciennes toujours bien tracées sur le parchemin et le tout à l'aide d'une plume d'aigle très fine. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de l'ouvrir, l'heure avançait et je n'étais pas totalement prête. Je la posa sur le bureau et finit de me vêtir, me promettant de l'ouvrir une fois installée dans mon lit.

Contrairement au repas précédent, le dîner se déroula à merveille. Lucius répondit vaguement aux questions de son père sur le déroulement de notre après-midi et je fis de même avec Irène, bien que cela me déplaise fortement. J'estimais ne rien devoir à cette dame et apparement, Lucius était de mon avis. Quand nous terminâmes le repas, deux heures plus tard, nous souhaitâmes une bonne nuit aux deux adultes et montâmes vers nos chambres. Nous étions montés en silence et je pensait que nous allions également nous séparer ainsi, nous contentant d'un simple hochement de tête. Mais rien ne se passe comme on l'entend.

Lucius s'approcha de moi et je recula un peu, prise par surprise. Ce n'est que quand mon dos tapa le mur que je me rendis compte que je ne pourrais aller plus loin. Il me regarda faire, presque amusé par ce qu'il voyait. Son regard acier était figé mais une lueur dansait au fond de son regard, une lueur invisible pour la plupart des personnes. Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur son visage, encadré par de longues mèches platines brillantes et soyeuses, des mèches appartenant à une chevelure d'ange que l'on veut toucher et caresser sans s'arrêter. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer, pourquoi était-il si beau et pourquoi me regardait-il de cette façon ? Il s'avança un peu plus et mon cœur s'emballa dans ma cage thoracique. Je sentit mon masque de froideur se fissurer au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait et aucuns sons ne parvenaient à s'échapper de ma gorge.

« Qu'est-ce qu... » balbutiais-je quand ce dernier se trouvait à même pas 5 centimètres de moi.

Je ne pût jamais terminer ma phrase car les lèvres douces de Lucius se posèrent tendrement sur les miennes, bloquant les paroles qui s'étaient difficilement extraites de ma gorge. Par Morgane et toutes ses fées, Lucius était-il venu parfait sur ce monde ? Je fût transportée dans un monde que je ne connaissais pas, un monde de douceur et de tendresse, un monde ou tout semblait relatif, un monde ou seuls Lucius et moi existions... Je n'avais pas senti mes yeux se fermer mais tout autour de moi était sombre. Mes mains vinrent se loger autour du cou de Lucius, s'y posant doucement. Je sentis ma nuque se tendre un peu, à cause de la différence de taille. Je pût humer à loisir son doux parfum de chèvrefeuille mêlé à sa propre odeur corporelle, délicieuse et terriblement masculine. Nos cheveux platines se mélangeaient avec grâce et beauté et ce baiser de quelques secondes me parût durer une éternité...

Quand nous nous dégageâmes l'un de l'autre, nos regards parlèrent pour nous. Il me regarda intensément, ses yeux acier n'ayant plus rien de froid ou d'indifférent. Autre chose dansait en lui. Et cette chose dansait certainement en moi...

* * *

 **Note :** J'avoue avoir été très déçue quand je me suis rendue compte que les derniers chapitres avaient été pas mal regardés mais que personne n'avait donné son avis dessus. C'est dommage mais c'est également votre choix et je peux le comprendre. Sachez quand même que je prends vraiment du plaisir à écrire cette fic et que je la finirais, quoi qu'il arrive.

Merci à tous les lecteurs !

 _Faëriel Roes._


	12. Chapter 12

**TITRE :** Toujours pur

 **GENRE :** Drama/Romance x Amitié fraternelle

 **RESUME :** Après un événement brutal, les sœurs Black font front et s'unissent contre le monde. Elles vont apprendre, dans la tourmente, à se débrouiller. Ensemble, elles affronteront toutes sortes d'obstacles, balayant le tout de leur arme favorite : la force des liens du sang.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Tout appartient à JKR, je lui dit merci tous les jours. Merci de nous laisser utiliser tous les personnages et de leurs faire faire ce que nous, cruels auteurs, voulons.

* * *

 **M'aimeras-tu ?**

Après ce baiser pour le moins étonnant, j'étais entrée dans ma chambre avec la ferme intention de ne plus en sortir jusqu'au lendemain matin quand le soleil infiltrerait le lieu. Je défis mes cheveux, me rinça le visage avec précautions et mit ma robe blanche et fluide de nuit. Ainsi parée, je m'avança vers le bureau en bois sombre, attrapa la lettre et cala mon dos contre les grands oreillers blanc du lit à baldaquin. Mes yeux venaient à peine de se poser sur les premières lignes que mes lèvres s'étiraient déjà en un fin sourire. La lettre avait été rédigée et envoyée par Bella mais Andy y avait ajouté quelques lignes par ci par là, au grand damn de ma première aînée.

Cette dernière _\- Bella -_ me racontait en détails la journée qu'elle avait affrontée selon elle. Une journée assez ennuyante et pendant laquelle elle s'était entraînée sans relâche au sortilège du feudeymon avec la potion de notre père. La salle ne s'était pas consumée et ne ressemblait pas à un champs de bataille comme l'autre fois. Et c'est là qu'Andy avait rajouté qu'elle y était pour beaucoup car elle avait fait les ¾ du ménage. Et Bella avait souligné sa phrase en disant qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé donc qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de se plaindre. Bien évidemment, Bella m'avait bien rappelé que si jamais Lucius - l'arrogant, le narcissique, le décoloré et le sale fils à papa selon elle – me faisait du mal, elle était là. A la fin de ma lecture, je comprit que le manoir n'avait pas été détruit, que mes sœurs ne s'étaient pas entretuées et que tout semblait aller bien. Mon père avait griffonné quelques mots à la hâte en bas du parchemin, sans doute avant d'aller au travail, et cela me fît très plaisir. J'eut un peu honte quand je réalisa que je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à eux pendant ma journée et que je n'avais pas encore rédigé de lettre à leurs attentions. Mais il était tard et je ne pouvais pas le faire maintenant, c'est pour cette raison que je me promit de le faire dès le lendemain. Et Merlin savait que j'avais des choses pour le moins intéressantes à raconter à mes sœurs. Encore fallait-il que tout rentre dans un parchemin... Mais peu importait. Il était tard et je devais dormir pour être en forme demain matin, surtout si je devais encore affronter les remarques désobligeantes d'Irène.

Mes yeux se fermèrent et je sombra avec plaisir dans les limbes du sommeil. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin quand le soleil pénétra dans la chambre à travers les épais rideaux de velours qu'ils se ré ouvrirent, clignant plusieurs fois pour s'habituer. Poussant les draps en satin loin de moi, je me leva avec la terrible sensation d'être en retard. Mes craintes furent balayées quand mon regard se posa sur la pendule accrochée au dessus du bureau sombre. Je me dirigea vers la salle d'eau et n'en sortit que vingt minutes plus tard, propre et totalement réveillée. Me dirigeant vers le dressing, je choisis une robe coupée comme celle de la veille mais vert pâle avec des broderies or au niveau des manches et du cou. J'assortis le tout d'une paire d'escarpins noirs et de collants invisibles. Puis vint le tour de mes cheveux que j'attacha en un chignon bas assez volumineux. Je laissa volontairement quelques mèches ondulés dépasser, me maquilla rapidement et vérifia dans le miroir si j'étais correctement apprêtée et suffisamment présentable.

Je sortis pour me retrouver à déambuler comme une âme en peine dans le grand manoir. Mais heureusement, je ne me perdis pas _– Morgane soit bénie –_ car les tableaux me guidèrent très aimablement vers la grande salle à manger. Quand j'arriva sur le pas de la porte, je vis Abraxas et Irène attablés devant une tasse fumante de café ou de thé. Devant eux, une multitude de victuailles se dressait avec harmonie pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux et des estomacs.

« Bonjour Narcissa, votre nuit s'est-elle bien déroulée ? »

Je sortit soudainement de mes pensées quand la voix d'Abraxas résonna dans ma tête, me faisant très légèrement tressauter sur place. Je pria pour qu'il ne l'ai pas remarqué.

« Bonjour Lord Malfoy. » fis-je en inclinant la tête en sa direction. « Oui très bien, merci de vous en quérir. Puis-je vous retourner la question ? » répondit-je poliment.

« Merveilleusement bien. » fit la voix rauque de l'homme en face de moi. « Une tasse de thé ? » me proposa-t-il en désignant la place en face de lui.

« Oui s'il-vous-plaît. » répondis-je en y prenant place, croisant mes jambes au passage.

Abraxas claqua des doigts et comme au manoir, un elfe de maison arriva, se prosterna devant nous et me demanda ensuite ce que je souhaitais boire. Je lui répondis un thé au citron mais sans sucre ajouté car au manoir Black, les elfes avaient la fâcheuse tendance d'en rajouter partout uniquement parce que Bella les avaient un jour incendiés de la pire manière possible. Car Bella, en plus d'être mon parfait inverse au niveau physique l'était aussi au niveau des goûts alimentaires. Du coup, demander à ce qu'on ne rajoute pas de sucre était devenu un réflexe chez moi. Mon thé fumant arriva et au même instant, un elfe m'apporta une assiette remplie de fruits, joliment disposés. Je me saisis de ma fourchette en argent pour piquer dans un morceau de pastèque quand la voix d'Irène retentit en face de moi. Merlin, je l'avais presque oubliée...

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous allez seulement avaler ça pour le petit-déjeuner ? » fit-elle de son horrible voix méprisante.

« Si Lady Rosier. » répondis-je en m'efforçant d'être polie. « Cela représente-t-il un problème à vos yeux ? » m'enquit-je en conservant toujours mon parfait masque de froideur.

« Evidemment que cela en représente un. » fit alors une voix traînante et glaciale dans mon dos.

Je n'eut pas à me retourner pour voir de qu'il s'agissait. De toute manière, il ne manquait qu'une seule personne à l'appel et qui, à par lui, pouvait aussi bien exprimer son mépris évident ? En face de moi, je vis le visage d'Irène se pourfendre d'une grimace mal dissimulée, comme d'habitude. A ses côtés, Abraxas se retenait à grande peine d'hurler après son fils mais le protocole l'obligeait à garder contenance. Lucius se glissa à côté de moi après avoir salué son père d'un signe de tête pour le moins respectueux. En revanche, il avait complètement ignoré Irène et se tenait droit comme un I, la tête haute et le regard froid et hautain. Exactement comme il était à l'école.

« Lucius, sois courtois et poli. » maugréa la voix ferme d'Abraxas.

« Bien évidemment père, je ne saurait dérober au protocole. » répondit Lucius d'un ton calme.

Au vu du regard de Lord Malfoy, je compris qu'il ne croyait pas un seul traitre mot de ce que son fils avait dit. Et pour cause, une lueur étrange dansait dans les yeux de Lucius, comme s'il cherchait à affronter son père. Comme s'il le mettait au défi de se montrer sage, courtois et poli vis à vis d'Irène. Lucius exigea un jus de citrouille à l'elfe qui se présenta à lui et le bût en regardant fixement son père, sans aucunes émotions dans les yeux.

« Il se peut que nous t'empruntions Laiqualassë aujourd'hui. » annonça calmement Abraxas en portant sa tasse fumante aux lèvres.

Je ne saisis pas l'entière signification de cette phrase aux yeux de Lucius mais je vis qu'il faillit recracher sa boisson par le nez. Au sens propre du terme. Cependant, il reposa calmement son verre sur la table faisant comme si de rie n'était et regarda son père, pas certain d'avoir compris ce qu'il avait réellement dit.

« Puis-je vous demander qui est le nous ? » demanda-t-il après un court instant de silence.

« Irène et moi-même pour sûr ! » s'exclama Abraxas en regardant son fils comme s'il était un imbécile.

« Hors de question. » trancha Lucius. « Laiqualassë est ma propriété et il est hors de question qu'il soit monté par quelqu'un d'autre. »

Je mit au moins cinq minutes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'étalon de Lucius. Ce dernier – Lucius, pas le cheval – m'avait expliqué la veille la signification de ce nom si peu commun. Il s'agissait en fait du prénom d'un héros de conte pour enfants que Lucius lisait quand il était plus jeune. Et je ne le savait pas car il s'agissait d'un conte destiné principalement aux garçons et dans ma famille... il n'y avait pas de présence masculine, excepté mon père.

« Dois-je te rappeler qui t'a offert Laiqualassë ? » demanda Abraxas d'un ton agacé.

« Mère. » répondit simplement le blond à mes côtés en gardant la tête haute tout en jetant un regard d'affront à Irène qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

« Avec l'argent de ? » continua Abraxas, de plus en plus ennuyé par la tournure de la discussion.

« Votre absence. » répondit Lucius, toujours très calme.

A ce moment là, je comprit qu'il faisait parti de ces enfants à qui ont payait des centaines de cadeaux pour compenser l'absence. Et je me rendit aussi compte que j'étais une de ces enfants, surtout depuis le décès de mère. Je vis la bouche d'Abraxas s'entrouvrir mais il ne répondit rien et se contenta de garder le silence, fusillant quand même son fils de ses yeux acier, dont Lucius avait apparement hérité.

« De toute manière ce n'était pas une question. » fit le patriarche en se levant de table, rapidement suivi d'Irène qui lança un regard lourd à Lucius.

Je n'osa pas dire quoi que ce soit, ne voulant pas tourner le couteau dans la plaie. Nous finîmes rapidement le petit déjeuner et au moment ou nous sortions, la main de Lucius se posa sur mon poignet. Je leva les yeux vers lui et croisa deux prunelles acier étrangement plus chaudes que d'habitude. Sans un mot, il m'entraina avec lui jusqu'à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, encore plus grande que celle que j'occupais depuis mon arrivée. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi je me trouvais là, je regarda autour de moi et ne pût que constater que tout resplendissait de luxe, de beauté et d'harmonie froide. Lucius s'était approché d'une commode en bois sombre verni et était revenu en face de moi, avec une boite dans les mains. Doucement, il l'ouvrit et en sortit une magnifique parure de gemmes blanches et brillantes comme les étoiles.

Je fût sans voix.

Littéralement.

Toujours sans un mot, il se glissa derrière moi et me l'accrocha autour du cou avec une délicatesse infime dont je n'aurais jamais imaginé l'existence. Mes doigts s'approchèrent lentement de mon cou et quand ils se posèrent sur le collier, les sons se bloquèrent de nouveau dans ma gorge. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension, une dimension que je ne connaissais pas et dont Merlin lui même ignorait l'existence.

« Lucius... » soufflais-je, incapable de dire quelque chose de plus concis. « C'est si... beau. »

« Rien n'est plus beau que toi, douce fleur de Narcisse... » répondit alors sa douce voix masculine à mon oreille.

Il s'agissait déjà du deuxième présent qu'il me faisait et je ne savais pas comment le remercier. Offrir un présent à un homme était bien plus compliqué qu'en faire à une femme. Que pouvait bien aimer un homme comme Lucius ? Je me rendis compte qu'il allait devenir mon mari mais que je ne connaissais presque rien de lui et que je n'avait pas la moindre idée de ses goûts. Cependant, je n'eut pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autres. Sa main droite me caressa la nuque et dans un élan totalement incontrôlé, je me retourna pour me trouver à même pas cinq centimètres de ses lèvres, si douces...

Je ne sût pas qui de nous deux avait franchi le pas le premier mais quand nos lèvres entrèrent en contact pour la seconde fois en moins de vingt quatre heures, je me sentis rosir de … bonheur ? Parce que ça l'était et que je pensais pas que cela puisse se faire aussi vite. Mais peut-être le fait que je l'ai aimé malgré moi pendant nos années communes aidait-il un peu ? Peut-être que mon moi intérieur comme disait Andy n'attendait que ça, de pouvoir aimer Lucius sans contraintes, sans peur de jugement et sans problèmes ? Et s'il y avait quelque chose dont j'étais sûre à cet instant présent, c'était que j'aimais et que j'allais aimer Lucius Malfoy, quoi que puisse en dire ma sœur, même si son avis représentait énormément pour moi.

Je le sentis me guider vers le lit à baldaquin, de ce mélange de force et de douceur. Il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et ce qui m'effrayait, c'est que je n'avais aucunes expériences personnelles dans ce genre de choses alors qu'Andy et Bella si et cela bien avant mon âge actuel. Devais-je lui dire ? Parce que sans être un expert, on voyait immédiatement que lui, était expérimenté. Nous étions en train de nous embrasser avec ferveur et passion quand je sentis ses mains caresser tendrement mon corps à travers ma robe. Comme dans les nombreux romans à l'eau de rose qu'il existait, Lucius commença à retirer ses vêtements et m'encouragea à en faire de même. Et quand je le vis pour la première fois torse nu, chose assez chamboulante en premier temps, ma conscience se rappela à moi. Etais-je vraiment prête pour ce qui allait se passer ?

Alors que j'étais en sous vêtements, j'avança timidement un bras hésitant vers son torse que je toucha du bout des doigts, comme si tout cela n'était qu'illusion. Par Merlin, il avait une peau tellement douce, dénuée de poils... sa poitrine était totalement glabre. En plus, ses pectoraux étaient bien dessinés et prouvaient qu'il s'entretenait avec beaucoup de soin et application. A vrai dire, en cet instant précis j'avais terriblement envie de lui et à voir sa tête, à entendre sa respiration hachée, je savais que c'était réciproque.

« Lucius... » fis-je, la voix tremblante et saccadée. « Je... »

* * *

 **Note :** Je sais, c'est mal de couper à ce moment. Mais je dois encore réfléchir à la suite de ce petit passage ! Et vous serez ravis de l'apprendre _– ou non –_ mais ce chapitre est le plus long de la fiction. Si si je vous assures. Ah oui, j'ai publié aujourd'hui parce que j'aime bien poster _– pour cette fic_ – au moins 2 chapitres par semaine, ceci explique donc cela.

 **RAR :**

 **j:** Oui ! Cette fic comporte du ship Lucius x Narcissa mais elle porte également sur l'enfance des trois sœurs ! Donc, pour le moment j'écrit sur le séjour de Narcissa chez les Malfoy mais après retour avec Andy, Bella et Cissa.

 **Meg :** Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tes reviews me font plaisir ? Si non, eh bien je te le dis ! Ahahha tant mieux que ça te plaise ! Merci de tes encouragements, vraiment !

 **CutieSunshine :** Que dire de plus ? Tu viens de résumer en une phrase ce que je pense d'eux !

Merci à tous les lecteurs, à vendredi !


	13. Chapter 13

**TITRE :** Toujours pur

 **GENRE :** Drama/Romance x Amitié fraternelle

 **RESUME :** Après un événement brutal, les sœurs Black font front et s'unissent contre le monde. Elles vont apprendre, dans la tourmente, à se débrouiller. Ensemble, elles affronteront toutes sortes d'obstacles, balayant le tout de leur arme favorite : la force des liens du sang.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Tout appartient à JKR, je lui dit merci tous les jours. Merci de nous laisser utiliser tous les personnages et de leurs faire faire ce que nous, _cruels auteurs_ , voulons.

* * *

 **L'orage tendre**

 _( WARNING NC-16)_

Lui ainsi allongé sur moi, j'avais du mal à réfléchir. Car même en cet instant présent, ma conscience travaillait à plein régime et le moins qu'on pouvait dire c'était que je me sentais incroyablement mal, même si mes sentiments pour Lucius commençaient à être vraiment réels. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire ? Je n'allais pas m'enfuir en courant comme une lâche et de toute manière, cela semblait assez compromis.

Sans doute ne réalisais-je pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se produire... Je me retrouva vite nue sous lui et instinctivement, je passa une main sur moi pour cacher mon corps dénué de barrières. Cependant, Lucius me mit en confiance et plongea son regard acier en moi, me fixant avec une tendresse infinie que je n'avais jamais vue en lui. Mon corps se crispa quand il passa le bout de sa langue sur mon sein. J'avais la sensation d'être transportée dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à nous, dans un monde ou tout n'était qu'illusion et rêve. Etrangement, Lucius se montrait doux, délicat, attentionné et faisait tout pour me mettre en confiance. Savait-il que j'étais encore innocente et que je n'avais jamais eu de sérieuses relations avec les garçons ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas Cissy... » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Mon cœur rata un battement quand j'entendis le surnom qu'il venait de m'attribuer. Si semblable à celui que me donnait Bella mais si différent de par sa prononciation et son intonation. Puis, timidement, ma main vint caresser son dos, lui tirant de long soupirs satisfaits. Il ôta alors le dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait et qui faisait barrière entre lui et moi et je pût sentir son membre érigé et palpitant contre mon corps, me faisant découvrir une nouvelle sensation, plutôt agréable. Je n'étais plus maître de mon corps, je me sentais partir au fur et à mesure que Lucius embrassait mon cou et ma poitrine. Et étrangement, le mal-être disparaissait peu à peu, laissant place a un autre sentiment. Mais tout cela n'était-il pas entrain d'aller trop vite ?

Je n'eut pas le temps de répondre car ma gorge laissa échapper un long gémissement quand Lucius caressa d'une main experte tout mon corps, me causant des frissons. Quand il se re positionna sur moi, je sût que le moment fatidique était arrivé. Il posa ses paumes sur mes fesses, me souleva légèrement du matelas et me fit nouer les jambes autour de sa taille. A ce moment, nos yeux se figèrent et nous nous regardâmes pendant plusieurs secondes qui durèrent extrêmement longtemps. Une sorte de lien se tissait mais plus que ça, notre amour réciproque s'exprimait enfin. Depuis toutes ces années ou je m'empêchais de le regarder pour ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui.

C'est très lentement et précautionneusement qu'il entra en moi. Mon visage dût se crisper un peu car son intrusion me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique, paralysant momentanément mon corps. Il se stoppa et écarta les quelques mèches blondes qui étaient tombées devant mon visage et me baisa le front en me chuchotant que tout allait bien se passer. A vrai dire, je n'en étais plus si sûre. Il n'était pas totalement en moi pourtant j'avais vraiment mal. Ma conscience me hurlait de lui dire stop car c'était plus que je ne pouvais endurer mais mon autre conscience m'intimait d'aller jusqu'au bout car ce n'était qu'une épreuve de plus à passer. Je le sentis avancer un peu plus et ma main s'agrippa à son bras musclé qui s'appuyait dans les oreillers derrière moi.

Je ne sût pas pourquoi je fis ça _– et je ne le sais toujours pas –_ mais mon autre main appuya sur les hanches de Lucius et ce qui eut pour effet de le faire entrer en intégralité en moi. Sans doute voulais-je me débarrasser au plus vite de cette dure épreuve ? Je sentis des larmes me monter au yeux tellement la douleur était fulgurante et la sensation de gêne plus que présente. Alors c'était donc ça, comment Bella faisait-elle pour aimer cela ? Mon corps se cambra brutalement et ma tête se logea dans son cou pendant un instant, nos deux corps ne faisant plus qu'un. Puis, doucement, je me laissa retomber dans les oreillers blancs tout en essayant de canaliser la douleur qui s'embrasait dans mon bas-ventre. Lucius me regarda d'un air inquiet, essuya mes larmes d'un revers de main et encore une fois, m'embrassa le front. Mais avec encore plus de douceur, plus de tendresse et plus d'amour, si c'était possible bien évidemment.

« Cissy... » commença-t-il, un timbre inquiet voilé dans la voix.

Je dût lui répondre par la négative car il commença des vas et viens très sensuels, maintenus par un rythme doux. Mais même avec ce rythme doux je dût me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier de douleur. Mes mains vinrent alors enserrer le torse de Lucius et je me recolla à lui dans un mouvement presque désespéré. Qui aurait pût croire que derrière ce bloc de glace, Lucius était cette personne si tendre et attentionnée ?

« Lucius... » soufflais-je en me détendant peu à peu.

Ma souffrance se faisait de plus en plus supportable même si elle restait présente. Je soupira en me cambrant sous lui. Il se tendit quand mes lèvres vinrent embrasser sa nuque. De ma main libre, j'appuya légèrement sur ses hanches et les vas et vient devinrent plus approfondis, plus sensuels encore. Je ne pouvais croire qu'il venait de me faire sienne, que ma première fois avait été avec le seul homme que j'avais aimé et que j'aimerais probablement jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Outre mes principes et les avis que j'avais eu de lui, maintenant tout avait changé. Nous fûmes touchés par l'orgasme presque au même moment. Lucius se tendit encore plus violemment au-dessus de moi et il lutta pour ne pas laisser sortir un long râle rauque, preuve de son plaisir évident. Mon corps se cambra quand la foudre de l'orgasme me fusilla à mon tour. Mon dos retomba mollement sur le matelas quelques secondes plus tard, me laissant grisée par les émotions et sentiments présents.

Lucius s'allongea à côté de moi et remonta les draps dans un geste tendre sur nos corps nus et encore tremblants. Je me tourna sur le côté en position foetale et il vint se coller à moi, embrassant ma nuque. Puis, quelques minutes après, je me releva un peu et m'assit au bord du lit, complètement défait par notre ébat. Mes yeux se posèrent au sol et je vis tous nos effets éparpillés sur le luxueux tapis de la chambre. Je me leva mais les mains de Lucius vinrent agripper ma taille pour me tirer en arrière. Allongée sur le dos, je pût admirer le plafond du lit à baldaquin et les yeux de Lucius au dessus de moi. Il me caressa la visage sans me quitter du regard. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient décoiffés et virevoltaient autour de sa tête, lui donnant un air un peu rebelle.

« Merci... » murmurais-je.

Il ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas la peine, nous nous comprenions sans paroles, nous étions apparement fait du même bois comme disait papa. Deux âmes séparées qui se retrouvent plus tard, deux cœurs qui ne sont finalement pas obligés de s'aimer contre leurs volontés. Et je réalisa que j'avais de la chance. Car même si mon père ne le savait pas, j'avais toujours eu un faible béguin pour Lucius alors que Bella et Andy n'en avaient jamais eu avec leurs futurs époux. Elles avaient dût apprendre à en avoir un. Et pour Bella, ça avait été encore plus compliqué car pour elle, Rodolphus était son meilleur ami, le seul qu'elle ne considérait pas comme un inféri ou une personne utile dans ses plans machiavéliques, le seul qui avait sût trouver grâce à ses yeux. Tous les autres étaient des personnes qui lui servaient quelques temps et qu'elle barrait de son pseudo cercle d'amitié en un coup de baguette. Tous et Rodolphus était l'exception. Alors comment pouvait-elle tomber amoureuse de celui qu'elle voyait comme le frère qu'elle n'avait pas eu ?

Elle ne pouvait pas.

Il m'attira contre lui et je pût apprécier le contact peau contre peau. Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi enlacés et je devais avouer que c'était plaisant. Nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas du tout faim et Lucius non plus. Mais nous devions faire comme si de rien n'était et rejoindre Irène et Abraxas. Nous nous rhabillâmes, arrangeâmes nos chevelures ariennes et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Quidditch, nous étions dans le hall. Lucius appela un elfe et lui ordonna de changer les draps du lit. Son visage s'était de nouveau figé, ses yeux étaient redevenus froids et sa voix claquante et glaciale. Quand nous arrivâmes dans la salle à manger, le silence était de rigueur et les deux adultes nous saluèrent d'un rapide signe de tête. Le repas avait commencé depuis quelques minutes quand le regard d'Abraxas passa sur nous et s'attarda sur les hauts de nos corps. Nous fîmes comme si de rien n'était mais le regard de Lord Malfoy était plus qu'insistant et au bout d'un moment, Lucius posa son verre avec agacement sur la table en fusillant son père du regard.

« Peut-on savoir ce que vous regardez avec autant d'insistance ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale en maintenant le regard avec Abraxas qui n'avait pas cillé.

Il ne répondit pas mais se contenta de désigner son cou d'un geste las de la main. Automatiquement, je tourna le regard vers Lucius et je compris immédiatement. Mon futur mari fit de même avec moi et pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, son regard acier sembla perdu. Il se racla la gorge discrètement et réajusta le col de sa chemise tandis que je positionnait mes cheveux pour cacher les traces.

« Quelle rapidité mes enfants ! » railla alors la voix d'Irène.

« Dit-elle. » fit la voix claquante de Lucius.

Irène ne répondit pas et se contenta de fusiller le blond du regard, pas franchement heureuse que son pic se soit retourné contre elle. Nous finîmes le repas sans problèmes notoires excepté le fait qu'une lueur moqueuse était dissimulée dans le regard d'Abraxas et nous narguait allègrement.

Le reste de la journée passa très rapidement. La complicité avec Lucius était de plus en plus évidente même si nous devions quand même maintenir certaines apparences. J'avais enfin pût envoyer la missive à mes sœurs et mon père, n'omettant aucuns détails. J'étais presque sûre qu'à mon retour, j'aurais deux furies qui me sauteraient dessus, avides des détails. La troisième et dernière journée au manoir Malfoy se passa comme les deux premières, avec les petites querelles entre Irène et Lucius. Et aussi, pour ma dernière nuit du séjour, j'avais dormi aux côtés de Lucius et c'était vraiment différent de quand je dormais avec mes sœurs. Vraiment différent. Installée sur le flanc, il s'était positionné derrière moi et son bras m'enlaçait tendrement. Moi contre lui, j'avais senti son torse se soulever quand il respirait, j'avais entendu sa respiration calme et humé son odeur toute la nuit. Le lendemain matin, c'est un baiser sur le front qui m'avait fait ouvrir les yeux.

Je fût presque déçue que mon séjour ne dure pas plus longtemps. Mais quelle joie de revoir mon père. Il était venu me chercher seul et s'était entretenu un moment avec Abraxas dans le bureau du patriarche Malfoy. Nous avons attendu dans le grand salon, Lucius et moi, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Il avait laissé ses longs cheveux blonds cascader dans son dos et je ne cessais de les observer, ils étaient si beaux, autant que leur propriétaire.

« Reviens moi bientôt. » murmura-t-il en prenant ma main droite dans la sienne.

« Dès que je le pourrais. »

« Penses-tu toujours que nous sommes deux cœurs solitaires et perdus condamnés à s'aimer pour le restant de nos vies ? » me demanda-t-il calmement.

J'eut un hoquet de surprise.

« Comment …. » commençais-je, perplexe.

« Ton regard Narcissa. Il est le parfait miroir de tes doutes et pensées. » répondit-il, toujours calmement. Son regard était plongé dans le mien, j'avais comme l'impression qu'il m'étudiait attentivement.

« Non. » fis-je en levant les yeux vers lui. Je ne m'en était pas rendue compte mais je les avait baissés.

Il fronça un sourcil.

« Non je ne le pense plus. » répondis-je en caressant tendrement sa joue.

Il se leva et me baisa le front, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis le début du séjour. A peine ses douces lèvres quittaient ma peau que des voix masculines se firent entendre. Quelques secondes après, nos pères étaient de retour. Je me leva et remercia Abraxas du fond du cœur de m'avoir accueillie dans son manoir. Il me répondit que lui même était honoré, que j'étais telle que Lucius m'avait décrite et que j'était ici chez moi, en tant que future Lady Malfoy. Dans un sofa, Irène _– qui venait d'arriver -_ vira au rouge malgré elle quand elle entendit le titre dont j'étais à présent affublée. Je me tourna vers Lucius et je vis une lueur amusée et moqueuse dans ses yeux. Il me salua comme le protocole l'exigeait, en me baisant la main. Il m'avait _– en quelque sorte –_ dit au revoir hier soir, d'une manière moins stricte que celle-ci.

Un dernier regard enflammé derrière nos masques de froideur et je transplannais avec mon père.

* * *

Je n'ai pas posté hier car j'ai eu un imprévu, je suis vraiment navrée. Le prochain chap sera concentré sur les sœurs Black avec au programme : les folies de Bella, les aventures d'Andy et les récits de Cissa !

 **CutieSunshine :** héhéh non pas à ce moment là ^^ Lucius la tuerait si elle s'aventurait à passer ne serait-ce qu'un seul pied dans son domaine ! Merci de la review:)

 **Note :** Ce que je vais écrire n'est pas un règlement de compte, ce n'est pas pas méchant, c'est juste quelque chose qui me taraude depuis quelques temps. Et ça m'embête vraiment de devoir faire ça parce que je n'aime pas écrire ce genre de texte...

Voilà, il semblerait que cette fiction plaise _– un peu, moyen, beaucoup –_ et j'en suis vraiment ravie. Encore plus quand je vois que les vues augmentent tous les jours et que certains et certaines l'ajoute en fav ou la suive ! J'en suis vraiment honorée et je vous remercie pour ça ! Mais ce qui m'honorerait encore plus, chers lecteurs, ce serait d'avoir un petit mot, juste pour avoir un avis, qu'il soit négatif ou positif. Cela me permettrait de m'améliorer, de prendre du recul vis à vis de l'histoire et d'avoir un POV différent du mien. Je ne vous force en rien rassurez vous. Si jamais vous vous sentez prêts _– un jour -_ à laisser une review, inutile d'écrire un roman sophistiqué, un petit mot suffit. J'espère sincèrement que mander un retour recevra une réponse, n'importe laquelle.

Sur ce, je vous redis merci et à demain pour le chapitre 14 _(qui est en cours d'écriture)_ !

Faëriel.


	14. Chapter 14

**TITRE :** Toujours pur

 **GENRE :** Drama/Romance x Amitié fraternelle

 **RESUME :** Après un événement brutal, les sœurs Black font front et s'unissent contre le monde. Elles vont apprendre, dans la tourmente, à se débrouiller. Ensemble, elles affronteront toutes sortes d'obstacles, balayant le tout de leur arme favorite : la force des liens du sang.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Tout appartient à JKR, je lui dit merci tous les jours. Merci de nous laisser utiliser tous les personnages et de leurs faire faire ce que nous, _cruels auteurs_ , voulons.

* * *

 **Retrouvailles**

Les alentours se mirent à tourner et quelques secondes plus tard nous atterrîmes sur le sol du manoir. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte pendant ces quelques jours mais mon chez moi m'avait manqué. Et ces habitants aussi. Et en parlant d'eux, je regarda autour de moi, à la recherche de mes sœurs. Je n'eut pas le temps de chercher plus que mon père me posa un baiser sur le front en me souhaitant un bon retour.

« Tes sœurs et moi-mêmes sommes ravis de te revoir, douce Narcissa. » fit la voix de mon père.

Puis, il me laissa monter à l'étage et me demanda de passer dans son office dès le lendemain matin pour que l'on puisse faire un bilan de ce qui s'était passé chez les Malfoy. Je monta l'escalier de marbre en faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruits et quand je fût arrivée, j'écouta attentivement d'ou venait les bruits de voix. Apparement, c'était dans la chambre d'Andy. Souriant, je m'y dirigeais et poussa doucement la porte de bois vernie pour y voir mes deux sœurs. Bella était allongée en travers du lit à baldaquin avec devant elle un saladier de quelque chose non identifiable. Andy était devant sa coiffeuse et démêlait ses longs cheveux bruns en discutant avec mon aînée.

Je me racla doucement la gorge et toutes deux se tournèrent comme un seul humain vers moi. Deux grands sourires vinrent s'étirer sur leurs lèvres et elle lâchèrent saladier et brosse pour venir m'enlacer. Que c'était bon de se sentir à sa place. Nous restâmes un long moment collées l'une à l'autre, ne disant rien et appréciant simplement nos retrouvailles. Par Morgane et ses fées, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été séparée d'elles pendant des mois alors qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que de trois petits jours.

« Cissita te revoilà parmi nous, comment c'est déroulé ton séjour chez Malfoy ? » s'enquit Andy en première en me souriant.

« Est-ce que vous avez ... » ? commença Bella, un sourire espiègle plaqué sur le visage.

« Bella ! » s'exclama Andy, outrée. « Laisse donc notre petite sœur s'installer avant de la harceler avec tes questions perverses ! »

Leurs querelles m'avaient manquées, autant qu'elles. Mes sœurs étaient irrécupérables, malignes, dangereuses, drôles, charmantes et tant d'autres choses que je ne pourrais énumérer. C'est pour cela que je ne pouvais vivre longtemps sans elles.

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire ! » répliqua Bella en fronçant le nez.

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de penser à ça pendant trois jours en promettant les pires souffrances du monde à Lucius si jamais il faisait du mal à Cissita ! » répondit ma sœur d'un ton las.

« C'est de la calomnie ! Je ne le tolèrerais pas ! Je n'ai pas pensé à ça pendant trois jours ! » clama Bella en s'affalant sur le lit.

« Allons bon, à quoi pensais tu alors ? »

« A un plan d'extermination de sang-de-bourbes et de moldus. » répondit Bella avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

« Faux ma très chère sœur, tu penses à cela TOUS les jours, TOUTES les heures, TOUTES les secondes et TOUTES les nanosecondes. » fit Andy d'un ton triomphant. « Même quand tu dors. »

Bella sortit sa baguette et la caressa doucement en fixant Andy avec une lueur folle dans le regard.

« Tu ne t'es apparement pas bien souvenue de mon dernier sort... » murmura-t-elle en regardant Andy qui sortit elle aussi sa baguette. « Attention à toi Androméda Black, je ne t'épargnerais pas cette fois. »

« Hum Hum. » fis-je en toussant légèrement.

Mais cela passa inaperçu, mes deux sœurs étaient déjà lancées sur leur éternel débat. Laquelle des deux était la plus puissante de la famille. C'en était épuisant à la longue pour la simple et bonne raison que Bella était la plus forte, malgré le niveau fort élevé d'Andy. Mais cela devait faire mal à son égo de l'accepter.

« De toutes manières, ils n'ont rien à faire sur cette terre. » maugréa Bella en fusillant un tableau du regard, comme si ce dernier était fautif.

« N'exagérons rien. » tempéra Andy. « Tous les moldus ne sont pas mauvais, il peut y en avoir des bons. »

Bella la fusilla du regard le plus noir qu'elle pouvait produire. Car prendre la défense des moldus et des sang-de-bourbes devant Bella revenait clairement à signer son arrêt de mort. Car oui, s'il y avait bien une chose que je ne ferais jamais c'est _contrer_ Bella, _en présence_ de Bella. Trop périlleux, je tenais à vivre.

« Que viens tu de dire ? » siffla-t-elle d'une voix sourde de colère en regardant ma sœur avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

« Que les... » commença Andy.

« Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? » demandais-je, les interrompant et désignant le saladier d'un coup de tête.

Oui, c'était la seule chose d'intelligent que j'avais trouvée à dire. Mais c'était mieux que rien et cela empêcherait certainement la seconde guerre sorcière d'éclater.

« Un gâteau au chocolat blanc et aux airelles. En veux-tu ? » répondit Bella en me tendant le saladier et en quittant Andy du regard.

Je fronça un sourcil. Ma sœur avait la terrible manière d'ingurgiter des aliments assez douteux, comme ce gâteau qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Il s'agissait d'une _pâte à gâteau_ non cuite, probablement fabriquée quelques minutes auparavant. Et évidemment, Bella avait refusé de la cuire sous prétexte qu'un véritable gâteau n'était pas digeste. Je jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à mes sœurs, elles semblaient avoir momentanément fait un trait sur le fâcheux débat qu'était les moldus. Enfin, c'est ce que j'espérais...

« Elle à déjà essayé de m'en faire manger, autant te dire que cette nouvelle innovation est plus que douteuse. » fit la voix compatissante d'Andy.

« Ne viens pas te plaindre d'avoir grossi Bella ! » siffla Andy en regardant notre aînée d'un œil sévère. « Pas étonnant quand on voit ce que tu manges... »

« Dit celle qui n'as toujours pas réussi à se débarrasser de sa taille 36 ! » railla Bella en ricanant. « Pauvre Andy, ne soit pas méchante ni jalouse de ma beauté, tes critiques passent au dessus de moi ! » fit-elle d'un ton théâtralement hautain et exagéré.

Bella ne dût son salut que grâce à ses réflexes. Elle eut juste de se baisser pour ne pas recevoir une chaussure à talon en pleine figure.

« Espèce de malade, tu as failli me tuer ! » éructa-t-elle en ré apparaissant dans le champs de vision d'Andy.

« Et j'aurais rendu un grand service au monde ! » répliqua Andy en souriant diaboliquement. Puis calmement, elle s'avança vers le lit, attrapa sa chaussure, la remit et repartit.

« Sale peste ! » cracha Bella. « La prochaine fois je testerais le doloris sur toi et non sur ces infâmes créatures qui nous servent de serviteurs ! »

« Essayes et je mettrais de l'arsenic dans la mixture de porc que tu avales à longueur de journée ! » fit Andy, menaçante.

Puis, elle retourna à sa coiffeuse, Bella à son saladier de nourriture immonde et moi, je pris place à ses côtés en m'allongeant sur le dos pour regarder les étoiles au plafond.

« Alors ? » demanda Andy, me sortant de ma contemplation. « comment était-ce ? »

« C'était... différent de ce que j'avais pût imaginé. » fis-je en me redressant et en prenant appui sur mes coudes. « Lucius n'est pas si froid que ce que l'on peut imaginer, il s'agit d'une image qu'il se donne, comme nous toutes. »

« Lulu aurait-il conquis le cœur de l'innocente Narcissa Black , » fit la voix moqueuse de Bella à côté de moi.

« Ne l'appelle pas ainsi. » fis-je, lasse.

Mais elle ignora ce commentaire et m'étudia attentivement. Son regard sombre passa de mes pieds à ma tête et c'était une sensation assez désagréable. Pire, je me rendis compte qu'Andy faisait exactement la même chose depuis sa coiffeuse. Bella haussa un sourcil et son regard se stoppa sur une certaine partie de mon corps.

« Je suppose que ce séjour à été très plaisant ? » fit-elle d'une voix amusée.

« Il l'était …. » fis-je d'une voix rêveuse. « C'était vraiment très enrichissant. »

« Enrichissant ? » répéta Andy, perdue.

« Enrichissant dans le sens que tu as _apprit_ de nouvelles choses ou enrichissant dans le sens que tu as _découvert_ de nouvelles choses ? » s'enquit Bella, de plus en plus amusée.

Je baissa la tête pour éviter qu'elles ne voient mes joues rosir. Mais trop tard, elles avaient un regard de faucon, je le savais mais à chaque fois j'oubliais stupidement.

« Comment c'était ? » demanda Andy, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« S'il t'a fait mal je vais aller lui régler son compte à ce sale mioche prétentieux et décoloré ! » siffla Bella en se redressant.

« Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il est blond et plus jeune que toi Bella. » lui rappela Andy en se levant pour nous rejoindre.

Bella l'ignora royalement et son regard s'attarda sur moi, attendant certainement que je confirme ses dires.

« Il ne m'a pas fait mal Bella, tout s'est bien passé et je vais bien. Regardes, je suis là et pas le moins du monde blessée. » fis-je en lui prenant la main en la regardant pour la rassurer.

« Alors nous voilà rassurées, nous avons eu peur qu'il ne te blesse Cissita. » fit la voix rassurée d'Andy.

Elle me fit un sourire et attrapa un livre sur la table de chevet. Encore un ouvrage sur les plantes magiques que l'on trouvait dans la jungle brésilienne. Sans doute planifiait-t-elle un futur voyage, histoire de récolter quelques spécimens afin de les transformer en onguents ? Je leurs raconta ensuite les querelles entre Lucius et sa détestable belle mère ce qui eu pour effet de les faire sourire. Bella ne s'imaginait pas que Lucius pouvait se montrer si... normal ? Et quand je raconta l'histoire des suçons découverts lors du déjeuner par Abraxas, mon aînée tomba par terre en hurlant de rire. Nous nous penchâmes pour la voir se tenir les côtes sur le plancher, des larmes hilares perlants au bord de ses yeux. La réaction d'Andy fût un peu moins poussée mais elle ne pût retenir un rire franc. Il est vrai que si j'avais été une personne extérieure, j'aurais certainement beaucoup rit en voyant les têtes que Lucius et moi avions affichées.

Puis, nous descendîmes pour le dîner ou nous retrouvâmes notre père. Nous passâmes plus d'une heure et demi à table, à discuter de tout et de rien, comme avant. Pour la premières fois depuis des lunes, j'avais l'impression que tout allait bien. Et cette sensation de bien être totale ne m'avait pas habitée depuis fort longtemps. Nous planifiâmes avec Bella de nous rendre sur la tombe de notre mère dès le lendemain, pour déposer la rose mensuelle sur la stèle de marbre sombre. Andy nous avisa qu'elle nous rejoindrait plus tard car elle avait rendez-vous avec son petit ami et papa s'y rendrait plus tard pour être en tête à tête avec maman. Au fond de moi, j'étais heureuse que mon père décide de conserver cet unique amour. Le fait qu'il ait décidé de ne jamais se remarier honorait le protocole mais aussi la promesse qu'il avait fait à ma mère le jour de son mariage. De ne jamais la tromper et de rester fidèle à elle pour le restant de ses jours. Officiellement, ils n'étaient pas séparés, ils étaient mariés au moment de sa mort alors ils l'étaient encore et à jamais.

« Veillez l'une sur l'autre. » fit mon père quand nous quittâmes la table pour nous retirer dans nos chambres respectives.

« Oui père. » fût la réponse que nous donnâmes en choeur.

Nous nous couchâmes après une bonne douche chaude. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de demander à Bella si elle avait eu des nouvelles de ce mystérieux homme prêt à partager son savoir sur la magie noire, à Andy qui était ce petit-ami qu'elle protégeait comme son bien le plus précieux et à papa s'il savait pour Lucius et moi. Non pas que je voulait taire cette aventure mais normalement, une promise devait encore être innocente au mariage. J'avais eu une relation avec mon futur mari, ou était le problème ?

Mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls et la fatigue m'emporte très vite. Je sombra très vite dans une dimension de rêves qui n'appartenait qu'à moi et tout ce que j'avais vécu avec Lucius repassa dans ma tête. Nos promenades à cheval dans la forêt, nos discussions, nos baisers... Qu'ils étaient bons.

* * *

 **CutieSunshine :** Trop rapide ? De base, j'avais prévue de m'arrêter à la naissance de Draco. Mais si vous êtes plusieurs à vouloir les suivre jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies je peux modifier mes plans ! Merci de la review !

Merci à tous les lecteurs d'avoir pris du temps pour lire ce chapitre. A vendredi prochain !

Faëriel.


	15. Chapter 15

**TITRE :** Toujours pur

 **GENRE :** Drama/Romance x Amitié fraternelle

 **RESUME :** Après un événement brutal, les sœurs Black font front et s'unissent contre le monde. Elles vont apprendre, dans la tourmente, à se débrouiller. Ensemble, elles affronteront toutes sortes d'obstacles, balayant le tout de leur arme favorite : la force des liens du sang.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Tout appartient à JKR, je lui dit merci tous les jours. Merci de nous laisser utiliser tous les personnages et de leurs faire faire ce que nous, _cruels auteurs_ , voulons.

* * *

 **Trahison**

Le lendemain matin quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent, je sût que la journée à venir allait être différente. Sans doute parce que le calme était de rigueur, que la soleil était déjà haut placé dans le ciel et que les oiseaux chantaient gaiement au-dehors ?

Je me leva et constata que même ma deuxième soeur était déjà levée, chose extrêmement étrange. Si Andy était éveillée alors que la soleil brillait déjà, c'est que quelque chose de très important se passait ou allait se passer. Décidant de descendre à l'étage, j'enfila un kimono de soie blanc par dessus ma robe fluide et prit le chemin des escaliers en me passant une main distraite dans les cheveux. Ce jour là, j'évita une mort certaine en me baissant quand des sorts se mirent à jaillir de tous les côtés. Et comme un écho, le ricanement de Bella résonnait dans toute la demeure. Je vis Andy passer en courant entre deux couloirs, baguette en main et échappant de peu à l'éclair rouge qui venait de Bella.

Parcourant du regard les balconnets intérieurs, je vis Bella en sauter un pour atterrir de l'autre côté après un vol plané totalement maitrisé. Je secoua la tête devant tant de bêtise et continua ma route vers la salle à manger, priant pour y arriver vivante et sans problème. Car oui, la dernière fois que je m'étais trouvée _– malgré moi –_ au milieu d'un combat, j'avais failli y laisser une oreille et un bras. A cause de Bella et de ses sorts informulés et dangereux. Un bruit sourd résonna dans le manoir et j'eut à peine le temps de me retourner que je vis un mur de l'aile Est se briser en plusieurs morceaux. Cela fût aussitôt suivi d'un gémissement plaintif venant certainement d'Andy. Quelques secondes plus tard, les sorts reprenaient de plus belles, transformant ainsi le manoir en vaste champs de bataille.

Quand j'arriva dans la salle à manger j'eut la très bonne surprise de voir mon père, attablé devant une tasse fumante, un cigare dans une main, la gazette dans l'autre. Il leva aussitôt les yeux quand il m'entendit entrer et me salua d'un signe de tête. Je lui répondis et prit de ses nouvelles en faisant fit des bruits sourds qui provenaient de l'étage. Il m'invita à prendre place en face de lui, j'obéis et quelques instants plus tard, mon habituel thé arrivait devant moi avec une assiette de fruits.

« As-tu bien dormi Narcissa ? » me demanda-t-il en pliant soigneusement son journal.

J'hocha la tête en portant la tasse de thé à mes lèvres. Il me regarda faire et n'haussa même pas un sourcil quand le bruit d'une poutre tombée fit trembler la table. Il se contenta de boire une gorgée de son breuvage, ignorant lui aussi le bruit causé par mes sœurs.

« Abraxas m'a conté que tout s'était très bien déroulé pendant ton séjour et que le courant semblait bien passer entre son fils et toi ? Est-ce là la vérité Narcissa ? »

« Oui père. Hormis la présence d'Irène Rosier, sa belle-mère, tout s'est très bien déroulé. » répondis-je en le regardant fixement dans les yeux.

Il ne parût pas surpris. Au contraire, il esquissa un faible sourire en coin et porta son cigare à sa bouche. Tout cela sans me quitter du regard.

« Cette chère Irène, cette femme est vraiment … » Il s'interrompit. « Eh bien, Irène justement. Ravi de voir qu'elle fait la même impression à tout le monde. » lâcha-t-il finalement.

« La connais-tu ? » m'enquis-je, surprise.

« Oui, Irène à été une camarade de promotion lorsque j'étais moi-même étudiant à Poudlard. » répondit-il. « Elle était quelque peu agaçante et assez dépendante de nous. J'entends par là qu'elle suivait les meneurs de la maison Serpentard et qu'elle ne les lâchait jamais. »

« Jusqu'à quel point ? »

« Disons qu'elle était prête à se jeter dans le lac en plein mois de décembre pour récupérer une broutille jetée par Abraxas ou moi. Elle n'avait aucunes limites et rien ni personne ne l'arrêtait quand elle était lancée. » fit mon père en laissant échapper un rire rauque.

« Vraiment ? » fis-je, un peu étonnée.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment si elle à changé mais c'est ainsi qu'elle était lors de nos années scolaires. Et je peux t'assurer que c'est très agaçant. »

« Je n'en doute pas papa. » murmurais-je pour moi-même. « Je... »

Je ne pût finir ma phrase. Une énorme détonation retentit dans tout le manoir, faisant trembler les murs autour de nous. Cette fois-ci, mon père se leva et c'est baguette en main qu'il se dirigea vers la source de bruit. Quand nous arrivâmes, l'aile Est ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'elle avait été quelque heures auparavant. Tout n'était que ruines et poussières, les tableaux étaient à terre, les sculptures étaient brisées en milles morceaux et les tapis étaient souillés et totalement abîmés. Et au centre se trouvaient Andy et Bella, toutes deux dans un état plus proche de celui de gueux que d'héritières d'une grande maison. La robe d'Andy était déchirée de toutes parts, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et son visage était couvert de poussière et de sang. Bella n'en menait pas mieux, son arcade sourcilière saignait, ses cheveux n'avaient jamais étés aussi décoiffés, sa tenue était également souillée et son regard lançait des éclairs.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui ce passe ici et quelle est la raison de votre combat ? » demanda calmement mon père.

Mon père n'avait jamais aimer hurler ou extérioriser sa colère. Non, il avait dépassé ce stade de haine. A la place, il nous faisait la morale et ce , sans jamais hausser la voix, ce qui était pire. Sa colère froide passait sur nous comme une brise glaciale et nous avions plutôt interêt à ne pas riposter si nous tenions à rester vivantes. Je regarda alternativement mes deux sœurs, Andy n'avait pas desserré les dents et tenait toujours sa baguette dans la main, prête à recommencer s'il le fallait. Les yeux de Bella lançaient des éclairs, son corps était entouré d'une aura sombre que je n'avait encore jamais vue, c'était très effrayant.

« Alors ? » fit la voix toujours calme de mon père.

Bella s'avança vers nous, rangea sa baguette dans l'étui qui pendait à sa hanche et se posta devant mon père, le regardant fixement dans les yeux.

« Je vous laisse le soin de demander à votre fille, celle qui s'amourache des _moldus_ , celle qui trahit nos mœurs et principes et qui souhaite s'unir à la race de ceux qui nous ont enlevé mère. » cracha-t-elle avec dégout et mépris.

Et elle partit comme un dragon en furie avant que mon père ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. La phrase de Bella résonna dans mon esprit et tourna en boucle pendant au moins une minute. Mon père s'était figé et Andy s'était tendue quand elle avait entendu Bella. Les sons étaient bloqués dans ma gorge, j'étais incapable de bouger, incapable de parler. Avait-elle vraiment fait ça ? Comment Bella le savait-elle ? Etait-ce ce petit ami mystérieux dont elle ne voulait jamais parler ?

« Androméda, quelle est donc cette histoire ? » interrogea finalement mon père en posant son regard sur ma sœur.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Mais elle ne baissa pas non plus la tête. Mon cerveau assimilait les derniers événements et tout semblait se relier, me brisant le cœur à chaque pièces assemblées. Non, je n'y croirais pas tant qu'elle ne le confirmerais pas elle-même.

« Androméda ! » fit mon père, plus violemment que la première fois. « J'attends une réponse ! »

« Je... c'est arrivé c'est tout. » dit-elle en se tournant entièrement vers nous. « Nous nous sommes croisés un jour et malgré ce que son peuple à fait, je me suis dit que tous n'étaient pas pareils. Et j'ai eu raison, tous les moldus ne sont pas pareils ! » clama-t-elle en fixant mon père dans les yeux.

« Son nom. » fit froidement mon père.

« Ted Tonks. » fit-elle. « Il est à Gryffondor dans la même promotion que moi. »

« N'éprouves-tu aucuns remords à tout avouer de la sorte ? » demanda mon père d'un ton détaché.

« Le devrais-je ? Ou aurais-tu voulu un mensonge ? »

« La vérité Androméda. » répondit mon père. « Tu aurais dût m'en parler avant de mettre ta sœur au courant. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? » demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de plus en plus.

« Rien. Mais si la haine des moldus est présente en moi, elle l'est encore plus chez ta sœur. Tu le sais, elle à pour projet d'éliminer ce peuple et tu sais également que même un inféri à plus de valeur à ses yeux. Lui dire revenait à déclencher une vague de haine, de trahison et de peur chez elle. »

Je recula d'un pas, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Comment pouvait)elle faire ça après ce qui s'était passé ? Comment pouvait-elle oublier que la justice moldu n'avait presque rien fait après le meurtre de notre mère et des autres personnes ?

« A quel point l'aimes-tu ? » demanda mon père d'une voix qu'il voulait calme.

« Au point de vouloir me marier avec lui, de construire une vie avec lui, de mourir à ses côtés. Nous avons traversé trop de choses pour se séparer maintenant. »

Je ne pût lâcher un hoquet de choc. En une phrase, tout ce que j'avais toujours crût s'effondrait à mes pieds. Une larme coula le long de ma joue et je recula un peu plus. C'est à ce moment là qu'Andy se rendit réellement compte de ma présence.

« Cissita... » murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Elle s'avança vers moi.

« J'avais confiance en toi... » murmurais-je.

« Tu peux toujours Cissita, n'oublies pas notre promesse, je serais ta sœur quoi qu'il arrive et... »

« J'AVAIS CONFIANCE EN TOI ! » hurlais-je. Sur le coup, je n'eut pas conscience de mon état, le choc très certainement. « Ne me touches pas ! Co... Comment as-tu osé faire cela ?»

Quand elle avança une main pour me toucher l'épaule, je me dégagea violemment en la fusillant du regard. Mes pensées s'embrouillaient je n'arrivait plus à me raisonner.

« Cissita, malgré l'amour que je peux éprouver pour Ted, tu resteras pour toujours ma petite sœur, celle que je chéri plus que tout. » me fit-elle en posant une main sur son cœur.

Je baissa les yeux en grimaçant légèrement, trop déçue, blessée et trahie pour dire quoi que ce soit. Puis je me détourna d'elle et partit vers ma chambre sans me retourner. C'est d'un pas triste que je me dirigea vers ma commode en bois verni. J'en sortit mes écrins et une photo pour tout poser sur le sol. M'asseyant, je sortit les pièces et les empila en tours régulières pour mieux les observer et les compter. Ce geste était apaisant, j'aimais le faire et le refaire pour me changer les idées. Devant moi, une photo de ma mère pour me rappeler que si elle était là, tout cela serait certainement différent.

« Avec des si, on referait le monde. » fit alors une voix dans mon dos.

Je n'eut pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui venait de parler, Bella de toute évidence. Elle avait ce don pour lire dans la tête, les yeux et sur le visage des gens. Merlin lui-même ne savait pas comment mais elle y arrivait. Et j'espérait en être également capable un jour. Elle me lança une pièce en argent et me fit signe de l'ajouter sur une des piles devant moi.

« Le nombre de pièces ne changera pas, même si tu le compte plusieurs fois par jour. » me dit-elle en montant sur le lit.

« Je sais. » répondis-je sans me retourner entièrement.

Je vis la photo en face de moi s'envoler, certainement part la grâce d'un _accio._ Me retournant finalement, je vis Bella en pleine admiration, le visage figé. Elle s'était recoiffé _– à sa manière –_ et avait enfilé une tunique sombre ouverte sur les côtés ainsi qu'un pantalon noir très moulant assorti à de hautes bottes. Son arcade était encore un peu rouge mais au moins, elle ne saignait plus comme tout à l'heure.

« Quand veux-tu y aller ? » demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux du portrait qu'elle tenait en main.

« Après que la soleil ait atteint son zénith et avant que le voile de la nuit ne descende. » répondis-je d'une voix plate.

« Très bien, nous irons à l'heure du thé qu'en dis tu ? »

J'hocha la tête en me tournant vers mes pièces. C'est à ce moment là que notre père fit son entrée dans la chambre, le visage dur et l'expression un peu défaite.

« Bellatrix, Narcissa, j'aimerai vous parler. » fit-il en restant sur le seuil de la porte.

Nous tournâmes le regard vers lui, attentives.

« J'ai discuté avec Androméda à propos de _ce que vous savez._ » commença-t-il en faisant fit du regard noir de Bella. « Elle reconnaît avoir agi sur un coup de tête et son amour pour nous est quand même plus fort que pour son _moldu_. »

« Ah bon ? » cracha hargneusement Bella.

« Bellatrix. » siffla mon père en la corrigeant du regard.

J'écouta mon père nous raconter sa discussion avec Andy, je l'entendis nous dire que les erreurs étaient humaines. Mais après ce que j'avais entendu, je n'étais pas sûr qu'il s'agisse de bêtise. Les mots d'Andy suintaient la vérité et le réel, tout ce qu'elle disait semblait être pensé et ses yeux ne trahissaient personne. Elle ne mentait pas quand elle disait qu'elle voulait finir sa vie avec lui. Mais que faire pour la raisonner ? Comment pouvait-elle continuer à me dire que tout irait bien malgré ce changement ? Je me sentais trahie par une des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie, un des piliers s'écroulait et me narguait. Et moi, je ne pouvait rien faire. Etait-ce trop tard pour la faire changer d'avis ? Je ne le savais pas. Bella était figée, son regard brulait de haine et ses traits s'étaient durcis.

« Et maintenant ? » demandais-je d'une voix froide. « Que va-t-il se passer pour elle, pour nous ? »

Mon père tourna le regard vers moi et me fixa longuement, comme s'il cherchait encore une formule censurée. Il faisait ça quand nous étions petites, il censurait la vérité pour la rendre moins dure.

« Eh bien... » commença-t-il.

* * *

 **CutieSunshine :** Désolée alors si tu as trouvé ça trop rapide ! Je vais essayer d'y aller plus doucement à l'avenir. Eh bien je vais y réfléchir pour pouvoir élaborer quelques plans sur l'après Bella et la vie entière des Malfoy dans ce cas ! Par contre, je ne pense pas écrire sur la scolarité de Draco. Merci de la review !:)

Désolée _– encore une fois –_ pour le retard. Mais je suis en pleine période de Bac blanc – _excuse pourrie je sais –_ et je suis absorbée par les fiches et révisions. A bientôt, prochain post vendredi ou samedi !

Merci à tous/toutes d'avoir pris le temps de lire. Bonne semaine !

Faëriel.


	16. Chapter 16

**TITRE :** Toujours pur

 **GENRE :** Drama/Romance x Amitié fraternelle

 **RESUME :** Après un événement brutal, les sœurs Black font front et s'unissent contre le monde. Elles vont apprendre, dans la tourmente, à se débrouiller. Ensemble, elles affronteront toutes sortes d'obstacles, balayant le tout de leur arme favorite : la force des liens du sang.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Tout appartient à JKR, je lui dit merci tous les jours. Merci de nous laisser utiliser tous les personnages et de leurs faire faire ce que nous, _cruels auteurs_ , voulons.

* * *

 **Réflexion**

« Il ne va rien se passer. Androméda va certainement revenir sur sa décision et ses principes. En attendant, je veux que la vie continue et que.. »

Il se coupa et regarda Bella droit dans les yeux.

« Plus de guerre dans mon manoir, plus de destructions, les tentatives de meurtres sont bannies ici. Je ne vous interdis rien en dehors de ces murs mais en ces lieux, c'est non. Suis-je bien clair Bellatrix ? »

« Oui père. » fit ma sœur en regardant mon père dans les yeux.

Je l'avais vu serrer les dents quand mon père avait annoncé que la vie reprenait mais à part cela, elle n'avait rien dit, même si elle en avait manifestement très envie. Il quitta la chambre, nous laissant toutes les deux dans le néant et la confusion. Je re baissa la tête sur mes pièces et Bella continua son observation des étoiles. Il passa quelques minutes avant que finalement, elle ne se lève et attrape une cape sombre qu'elle enfila.

« Ou vas-tu ? » demandais-je sans me retourner.

« J'ai rendez vous avec Rodolphus et tu-sais-qui. » répondit-elle.

« Non je ne sais pas. »

« Cissy ! » gronda-t-elle. « Ne me dis pas que ta mémoire est comme celle des poissons rouges ! _Tu-sais-qui !_ Enfin ! »

C'est à ce moment là que le nom me revint en tête. Effectivement, Bella m'avait toujours dit qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment l'appeler. De plus, elle ne savait même pas me dire d'ou il venait et qui il était réellement. Mais tout cela la concernait alors je n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

« Sois prudente. » fis-je quand elle passa la porte.

Seul un ricanement sinistrement sadique me répondit. Ma sœur pouvait être terriblement effrayante quand elle le voulait et personnellement, je plaignais vraiment les lions et autres élèves qu'elle martyrisait à l'école. Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris quel plaisir elle prenait à voir les autres souffrir. Certainement parce qu'elle voulait voir ce que c'était, qu'est-ce que c'était d'être une victime. Suivant les conseils de mon père, je fis comme si tout allait bien même si au fond de moi, je savais que tout était faux. Je mettais une cape quand Andy apparût dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ses yeux étaient rouges à cause des larmes qui avaient ravagées son visage fin.

« Cissita, peux-t-on parler ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en s'approchant de moi.

« J'allais sortir, peux-t-on remettre cette discussion à ce soir ? »

Je vis la déception dans ses yeux et je ne fût pas fière de moi. Lâche me criait mon esprit. Fuir pour éviter le conflit. Un défaut que j'essayais de corriger mais qui semblait être ancré en moi, à mon plus grand désespoir. Je sortis avant de culpabiliser plus et me retrouva à dévaler l'escalier de marbre comme si la mort me talonnait. A peine fus-je sortit que la soleil me frappa en plein visage, m'éblouissant violemment. Dans ma hâte de partir du manoir, j'avais oublié de prendre chapeau et lunettes. Car le fait qu'on soit en plein été m'avait sûrement échappé... Insouciante, je partit en attrapant le portoloin à l'entrée. Je fût tirée par une force invisible qui m'accrocha au niveau du nombril et atterrit quelques instants plus tard devant le chemin de traverse. J'entendis mon nom et me retourna pour voir sur le trottoir en face ma meilleure amie, Pénélope Jovanic dite Penny.

Je la rejoignis et nous échangeâmes rapidement les dernières nouvelles avant de nous engager ensemble dans l'allée marchande. Merci Merlin, les parasols étaient de sortie et je pût m'abriter de la soleil. Tout allait bien quand mon regard s'accrocha à un point en face de moi. _Il_ était là, entouré de ses deux gardes du corps qui lui servaient – _accessoirement -_ d'amis. Et il toisait le monde comme le ministre son personnel. Mon cœur tentait de rester calme et il faillit sauter hors de ma cage thoracique quand il se plaça juste devant moi. Ses longs cheveux platine cascadaient dans son dos et brillaient avec le reflet du soleil.

« Narcissa. » dit-il poliment en inclinant la tête. « Quel plaisir de te revoir. Toujours aussi belle. »

A mes côtés, Penny le regardait comme s'il venait de déclarer qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une moldue. Enfin, ses yeux parlaient pour elle car son expression devait faciale être aussi figée que celle que j'arborais la plupart du temps. Enfaite, Penny et moi étions assez similaires au point de vue physique. Les gens avaient plus tendance à nous prendre pour les sœurs que nous n'étions pas, alors qu'avec mes vraies ce n'était pas le cas.

«Jovanic » salua Lucius de sa légendaire voix froide en inclinant la tête en sa direction.

Elle était sang pur et héritière d'une grande famille Anglo-Serbe. Elle était une personne aux yeux de Lucius, elle méritait le respect. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

« Malfoy. » répondit-elle en inclinant également la tête.

Les deux s'étaient observés un moment sans rien dire. Ils n'avaient rien à dire de toutes manières. Lucius n'était pas réputé pour être bavard et Penny n'aimait pas gaspiller son temps dans des paroles inutiles destinées à des personnes qu'elle ne côtoyaient presque pas, pour ainsi dire jamais. Il me fit un baise main et partit après avoir fait un signe de la main à ses gardes qui le suivirent comme de fidèles toutous de compagnie.

« Alors voici la face cachée de la glace ? » demanda mon amie une fois que nous fûmes loin.

« Pour sûr oui. Il est assez différent en privé, jamais je n'aurais imaginé un tel comportement venant de sa part. »

« Les erreurs commises dans le passé par quelqu'un ne font pas de lui un être immoral et abjecte dans le futur. » fit la voix calme de Penny.

« Tu as raison, de toute manière je me suis persuadée de cela pendant mon séjour. Celle qui reste à convaincre est ma sœur. » murmurais-je.

Elle soupira, chose qu'elle ne faisait que rarement.

« Narcisse. » fit-elle en utilisant exprès le masculin de mon prénom. « Tu as deux sœurs et je te le dit _tout le temps,_ quand tu dis cela, précise de qui il s'agit bien que je vois de qui tu me parles. Ouragan Bella ? »

J'hocha la tête.

« Elle est loin d'être stupide. Bornée oui mais stupide non. Il va falloir que tu lui en parles régulièrement pour qu'elle l'accepte. Et ne dit pas le contraire, il est de notoriété publique que ta sœur ne peut pas voir Malfoy en peinture. Et elle ose dire qu'elle ne le déteste pas, quelle belle baliverne ! » s'exclama Penny, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Elle ne le supporte pas, nuance. » protestais-je avec véhémence. « Détester c'est qu'elle fait avec les moldus et tous ceux qu'elle considère comme impurs. De toutes manières, le fait qu'elle accepte Lucius n'est pas important pour le moment. » murmurais-je d'un ton qui se voulait calme mais qui sonna plus triste.

« Dis moi de quoi il en retourne Narcisse. » fit mon amie en s'arrêtant en plein milieu de la rue, faisant fit des protestations derrière nous.

Je l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers un coin à l'abri des regards curieux des gens autour de nous.

« Andy est amoureuse. » commençais-je. Voyant son sourcil levé, je continua. « Elle est amoureuse de Ted Tonks, un moldu de son année qui est dans la promotion des lions. »

Je vis immédiatement l'expression choquée de mon amie. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Une lueur de dégout et d'incompréhension s'enflammait dans son regard émeraude.

« Comment à réagi Bellatrix ? Très mal je suppose. »

« Elles se sont disputées très fort et l'aile Est du manoir à été détruite. Ensuite, Bella à refusé de parler à Andy qui à dit à notre père qu'elle aimait vraiment son moldu et qu'ils avaient vécu trop de choses ensembles pour se séparer maintenant. »

« Et qu'en penses-tu toi, Narcisse ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Je... je pense que l'on doit attendre que les choses se calment. Tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre. Même si c'est parfois compliqué. »

« Non. Certaines choses ne peuvent pas s'arranger. Elles peuvent être influencées mais ça n'ira pas plus loin, dans le cas d'Androméda en tout cas. » fit-elle d'un ton solennel. « Si elle l'aime vraiment, elle ne changera pas, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle peut vous porter. »

Je savais que les dires de Penny étaient vrais et plein de réalité. Parce que quelques années plus tôt, elle avait dut dire adieu à sa sœur Calliope, dite Callie. Sa sœur ainée _\- en plein acte de rébellion –_ s'était amourachée d'un moldu et ne l'avait jamais plus quitté. Et après deux années de bonheur, elle s'était faite tuée dans ce qu'on appelle accident de voiture. Les espèces d'engins qui roulent sur la route, merlin ne sait comment tout cela fonctionne. Et j'avais récupéré une Penny inconsolable. Depuis, elle s'était endurcie et disait vraiment ce qu'elle pensait. Alors si elle me disait que rien ne changerait, malgré l'amour d'Andy pour nous, c'est que tout cela resterait ainsi. Mais étais-je prête à me séparer de ma sœur ? Non je ne l'étais pas. Elle était un pilier de ma vie, me résoudre à l'abandonner me révulsait.

Nous entrâmes dans une boutique de fragrances ou mon amie acheta un lot de brumes colorées qu'elle fit emballer dans un joli papier crème. Elle fit rétrécir le paquet, le glissa dans une des poches de sa longue cape sombre et posa des pièces en or sur le comptoir. L'homme nous salua et nous partîmes vers une autre boutique. Je passa quelques heures avec elle à faire des emplettes et quand je vis la soleil descendre de quelques mètres dans le ciel, je prit congé pour rejoindre Bella.

J'y arriva en peu de temps et la vit, debout et appuyée contre le portail du cimetière. Cet endroit était sacré et seuls les membres de familles anciennes pouvaient y reposer. Bella m'accueillit et nous partîmes vers la stèle de marbre ou notre défunte mère se trouvait. D'un coup de baguette magique, Bella fit apparaître une fleur sur la tombe. Elle murmura quelques mots et tourna le dos, me laissant seule devant.

« J'espère que tu as pût trouver la paix. » murmurais-je. « S'il-te plait, raisonnes Andy. Un malheur est si vite arriver et je ne peux pas concevoir ma vie sans elle. »

Puis, je partit pour rejoindre Bella qui me fit transplanner jusqu'au manoir. Une fois arrivées, nous donnâmes _– jeta pour ma sœur –_ nos capes aux elfes de maison. J'allais monter quand ma sœur me retint et m'attira dans le salon d'hiver. J'allais lui demander ce qu'elle voulait mais elle me fit un signe de la main et commença à lancer un sort de silence sur la pièce. Puis, elle prit place dans un sofa en face de la cheminée éteinte et me désigna la place à côté d'elle.

« Te rappelle-tu de l'homme dont je t'ai parlé il y a quelques temps ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton mystérieux.

« Celui que tu as vu cet après-midi avec Rodolphus ? » répondis-je.

« Exactement. Et bien je peux enfin te dire comment il s'appelle, Tom Riddle. Mais il s'est choisi un anagramme. Nous devons le nommer de la sorte à présent. »

« Quel est-t-il ? » m'enquis-je.

«Lord Voldemort. » répondit-elle, d'un ton débordant d'admiration. « Ce sorcier est vraiment puissant, savais-tu qu'il avait essayé de se faire embaucher en tant que professeur à Poudlard ? »

Je secouais la tête.

« Le vieux citronné l'a refusé pour une raison qui m'échappe encore. Mais je la découvrirais bientôt. » marmonna-t-elle. « Il sait énormément de choses sur la magie noire, plus que père. Plus que n'importe qui... »

Sa voix était rêveuse. Jamais elle ne m'avait parût aussi fan de quelqu'un. D'habitude, c'est elle qui était la personne adorée et vénérée, pas l'inverse. Ce Lord Voldemort devait vraiment être quelqu'un exceptionnel. En tout cas, il semblait avoir redonné le sourire à ma sœur bien aimée et pour le moment, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

« T'as-t-il enseigné son savoir ? »

« Il commence. Nous nous verrons plus souvent à présent, il trouve que Rod et moi sommes particulièrement doués. Je te le dis Cissa, ce sorcier deviendra un grand mage, un mage noir que tout le peuple craindra et respectera. »

Une lueur folle et sadique dansait dans les yeux sombres de Bella. Elle le vénérait peut-être un peu trop. Mais la raisonner était peine perdue, elle ne changerait jamais d'avis, je le savais. Et puis, contredire Bella n'était jamais une bonne idée, même pour moi. Je m'apprêtais à parler quand des coups toqués à la porte se firent entendre. Quelques secondes après, la porte basculait et nous vîmes Andy, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Pourrais-je vous parler à toutes les deux ? » fit-elle avant que nous puissions réagir.

Bella se leva tel un ouragan et partit sans demander son reste, ignorant ostensiblement Andy qui la regarda faire d'un air peiné. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas bougé et je restais là, à me demander s'il fallait que j'écoute ou s'il fallait que je parte comme ma première aînée. Mon corps resta figé à sa place et Andy le prit comme un oui de ma part. Elle prit alors place à l'endroit précédemment occupé par Bella et planta son regard doux et sombre dans le mien.

« Cissita, je sais que tu as du mal à assimiler ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. » commença-t-elle en prenant ma main dans la sienne. « Je le conçois, c'est quelque chose de peu commun et encore plus dans notre famille. »

Mes lèvres étaient scellées.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser, que ce soit toi, papa ou encore Bella. Vous êtes ma famille et je vous aimes. Mais comprends le, j'aime Ted aussi et... »

« L'aimes tu autant que nous ? » demandais-je d'une voix plus froide que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Je la vis hésiter, comme cherchant mentalement si elle devait me dire oui ou non. Parce qu'elle savait qu'en disant oui cela allait me briser le cœur mais elle savait aussi qu'en me disant non, je n'y croirais pas. Alors que fallait-il dire ? Une vérité blessante ou un mensonge inutile ?

« Oui. » fit-elle dans un murmure.

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer et mon visage se figer. Une migraine commençait à arriver, j'étais bonne à prendre ces potions amères et immondes qui régnaient en maitres dans le placard de ma salle d'eau.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler ? Pour me dire de nouveau que ce moldu avait autant d'importance à tes yeux que ta propre famille ? » fis-je d'un ton brute. « Si c'était le cas c'était tout à fait inutile. Je m'en serais passée merci. »

J'étais en train d'amorcer un geste pour me lever quand elle agrippa mon bras et me força à me ré asseoir. Elle ne semblait plus peinée mais un peu en colère cette fois. Autant que moi.

« Je voulais vous en parler à toutes les deux mais il semblerait que Bella ait décidé de me traiter comme une nuisible. Et tu es restée. Tu es la plus raisonnable, celle qui peut comprendre, qui ne se braquera pas et n'explosera pas. Ton caractère calme et censé fait qu'il est plus facile d'aborder des sujets sensibles avec toi. » fit-elle d'une voix ferme. « Bella est comme ça on ne la changera pas et tu le sais. Mais toi Cissita, tu es libre de penser ce que tu veux. Ne fais pas comme elle parce qu'elle est ton aînée. »

« Je sais quoi penser, je n'ai pas besoin de calquer quelqu'un. » fis-je froidement, un peu blessée qu'elle me pense ainsi, dépendante de l'avis de Bella.

« Alors réfléchis y au calme et reviens me voir. Préfères-tu m'ignorer à cause d'un moldu que tu n'as jamais vu ou préfères tu que tout redevienne comme avant ? »

« Un ultimatum est immoral et tu le sais. » sifflais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas le choix Cissita. » fit-elle en se levant.

Elle m'embrassa le front et sortit du salon d'hiver en me laissant seule avec mes démons et pensées obscures. Mon regard se porte sur le parc et la forêt. La soleil avait presque disparue et le voile de la nuit prenait le relais. Les oiseaux volaient gaiement, ne se souciant de rien. J'enviait leur liberté... Il m'était déjà arrivé de demander à Morgane et ses fées de me transformer en oiseau pour que je puisse m'envoler loin de tout. Pour pouvoir flâner dans le ciel, regarder l'horizon, toucher les nuages et sentir l'air frais sur mon corps.

Me laisser planer et ne penser à rien.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Plumy :** Merci beaucoup ! xx

 **CutieSunshine :** Je t'ai envoyé un PM parce que ma réponse était trop longue ! Merci de la review, xx

Je crois que ma petite note n'a pas eu l'effet escompté mais peu importe. En tout cas, je remercie ceux/celles qui laissent leurs avis, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir d'avoir un retour (aussi bien négatif que positif !) C'est agréable de voir que ce qu'on veut transmettre à travers cette histoire est apprécié _– ou non –_ et interprété de plusieurs manières.

Voilà, à la semaine prochaine !

Faëriel.


	17. Chapter 17

**TITRE :** Toujours pur

 **GENRE :** Drama/Romance x Amitié fraternelle

 **RESUME :** Après un événement brutal, les sœurs Black font front et s'unissent contre le monde. Elles vont apprendre, dans la tourmente, à se débrouiller. Ensemble, elles affronteront toutes sortes d'obstacles, balayant le tout de leur arme favorite : la force des liens du sang.

 **DISCLAIMER :** Tout appartient à JKR, je lui dit merci tous les jours. Merci de nous laisser utiliser tous les personnages et de leurs faire faire ce que nous, _cruels auteurs_ , voulons.

* * *

 **Distance**

J'avais passé le reste de la journée _– pour ce qu'il en restait –_ à m'occuper comme je pouvais. J'avais passé une heure à boire un thé au citron que je n'avais que moyennement apprécié, lût un livre sur la biologie marine australienne que j'avais trouvé dans mon bureau et écrit des dizaines de missives qui avaient toutes finies dans ma corbeille à papiers. Quand j'avais reçue une lettre de mon futur époux, un sentiment de joie mêlé à celui de la mélancolie s'était alors emparé de moi. J'avais rassemblé toutes les ondes positives qu'il restaient en moi pour lui répondre de manière concise, claire et légère.

Mission à laquelle j'avais _– encore -_ misérablement échouée.

Il était bientôt l'heure de dîner et je n'avais rien fait de ce que j'aurais souhaité. Et de toutes manières, rien ne se déroulait comme on l'espérait, chose qui avait tendance à m'agacer au plus haut point. Pourquoi la vie ne pouvait-elle pas obéir à un plan simple et précis ? Rien que de penser que la vie m'échappait et que je ne la contrôlais pas comme je l'aurait souhaiter me faisait me sentir mal. Mes mains en tremblaient presque et tout m'énervait. Vraiment. Pourtant, du trio que je formais avec mes sœurs j'étais de loin la plus calme, la plus sereine et plus douce. Je n'avais pas entendu mon père arriver derrière moi et quand il me toucha l'épaule du bout de la main, je me retournais violemment en sifflant furieusement un « quoi ? ». Je m'en voulût immédiatement, mon père n'était pas la cause de mes malheurs et ce n'était certainement pas à lui de subir ma mauvaise humeur. De suite, je me répandis en excuses, excuses qui furent vite acceptées.

« Que ce passe-t-il Narcissa ? » me demanda-t-il alors que nous marchions vers le patio. « Tu n'as pas l'air très bien et ton comportement est différent depuis ton retour du manoir Malfoy. »

« Je... tout va bien papa. » fis-je en m'efforçant de paraître convaincante.

A son expression faciale je vis qu'il ne croyait pas un traître mot de mes paroles. Mais finalement, qu'est-ce que tout cela changeait ? Il le savait, je le savais, il n'y avait pas moyen de tergiverser dessus jusqu'à la fin des temps. Nous marchâmes quelques temps, profitant de la fraicheur de cette belle soirée d'été. Tout était illuminé, c'était vraiment très beau.

« Es-tu allée la voir aujourd'hui ? » demanda calmement mon père, s'arrêtant soudainement.

« Oui, avec Bella et... »

Je n'eut pas le temps de répondre entièrement. Ma sœur sortie de nulle part dans un tourbillon aussi noir que ses cheveux et s'avança vers nous, un sourire presque malsain plaqué sur le visage. Nous eûmes l'excellente idée de ne rien demander, chacun de nous ayant une petite théorie concernant son bonheur. J'avais pour ma part imaginer que son fameux mage lui avait apprit des nouveaux sorts puissants et qu'il avaient parlé des sujets préférés de ma sœur, à savoir : l'extermination des impurs.

Nous rentrâmes tous les trois pour nous diriger vers la salle à manger. Etrangement, Andy ne s'y trouvait pas alors que d'habitude, elle était toujours présente avant nous. Après avoir attendu près de vingt minutes qu'elle arrive _– ce qu'elle ne fit jamais -_ nous commençâmes le repas dans ce silence presque religieux, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis des lunes de cela. Ce n'est que quand nous commencions notre salade de fruits et notre café que ma sœur arriva en trombe dans la salle, s'excusant de son retard. Elle ôta sa cape et nous pûmes voir que ses yeux étaient rouges. Son mascara avait quelque peu bavé et ses yeux bien maquillés étaient à présent bien souillés.

« Androméda. » fit mon père en la fixant. « Que ce passe-t-il, puis-je connaître le motif de ce retard ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton calme et détaché.

« J'étais... de sortie. » fit-elle après une demie seconde d'hésitation. « Je... » Elle haussa les épaules et nous regarda tous les trois, longuement. « J'ai rompu avec Ted. »

Son annonce fit le même effet que si une bombe magique avait explosée dans le manoir. Bella la regarda, méfiante et la cuillère en l'air. L'expression de mon père ne changea pas d'un iota mais je vis qu'une lueur d'espoir s'était allumée dans le fond de ses yeux. Quant à moi, je ne savais que penser. Comment ? Elle m'avait pourtant dit dans la journée que je devais choisir. Et elle nous annonçait maintenant que tout était fini avec son moldu ?

« Que viens-tu de dire ? » articula lentement Bella en reposant sa cuillère dans son assiette.

« J'ai rompu avec Ted. C'est fini. » répéta Andy en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Androméda, est-c... » commença mon père.

« Prouve le. » siffla Bella en coupant mon père, regardant Andy avec une lueur diabolique dans le regard.

Pour toute réponse, Andy lui lança sa baguette. Bella s'en saisit et lança un sort permettant de voir le dernier sortilège utilisé par ma sœur. En lettres de feu _– au dessus de nos têtes -_ s'inscrivit une incantation servant à désunir les alliances hors mariage entre deux sorciers. Andy l'avait même fait avec sa baguette... Elle s'était désunie, elle avait brisé son lien. Et briser un lien abimait l'âme d'un sorcier, cela avait forcément été une décision réfléchie.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ma fille ? » demanda alors mon père en faisant un signe de main à Bella, l'empêchant ainsi de lui couper la parole une nouvelle fois.

« L'amour et la raison. Je vous aime bien trop pour vous faire cela. Je ne veux pas vous décevoir. J'ai beaucoup pensé et un mari ne remplacera jamais une sœur et les relations tissées. » répondit Andy d'une voix calme.

Ses yeux commençaient à battre très vite, comme si elle voulait empêcher des larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Je me demanda un instant si ma requête à ma mère s'était exaucée. Si c'était le cas, je lui en étais reconnaissante, vraiment. C'est très certainement naïf mais sur le moment je l'ai crût de tout mon être. Je me suis dit qu'elle avait changé d'avis pour nous, qu'elle ne nous abandonnerait plus et que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Si j'avais sût... Et visiblement Bella n'en pensait pas moins. Son regard s'était durci et en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Elle n'en croyait pas un traître mot, même si elle avait vu le sort rompu.

« La raison l'emporte toujours Androméda. Et elle remet sur le droit chemin, c'est ce qu'on nous espérions tous. » fit la voix calme de mon père.

« A voir sur du long terme... » marmonna Bella en plissant les yeux.

J'e regardais mes deux sœurs et une pensée me vint en tête. Il allait falloir pas mal de temps à Bella pour ré avoir confiance en Andy et Andy allait mettre beaucoup de temps pour se faire pardonner. Au fond de moi, j'espérait que tout redeviendrait comme avant, j'avais besoin de ce confort familial, j'avais besoin de l'amour de mes sœurs et de nos moments ensembles. Nous terminâmes le dîner dans un silence quasi religieux puis tout le monde monta à l'étage, Andy et Bella vers leurs chambres respectives et papa vers son office. Et pour la première fois depuis le décès de maman, je dût faire le choix de l'endroit ou j'allais dormir. Parce que forcément, une des mes sœurs serait seule cette nuit mais laquelle...

Alors pour trancher la question et ne faire de mal à personne, je choisis de passer la nuit seule, pour la première fois depuis des lunes. Je prit une douche gelée, peigna mes cheveux et m'installa ensuite dans mon lit, devenu bien trop grand pour moi maintenant. Et comme lecture du soir, j'avais le choix entre un ouvrage traitant l'idéologie des fondateurs des maisons de Poudlard et une missive envoyée par Lucius. Il avait pris l'habitude de m'écrire assez souvent, ce qui ne me déplaisait pas du tout. Et chaque jour, c'était le même problème que je rencontrais, j'étais incapable d'écrire une lettre en moins de deux heures. Je pris la lettre que je déplia et la lût lentement, comme pour apprécier encore plus les mots inscrits à l'encre noire sur le parchemin.

A la fin de ma lecture mon regard s'arrêta sur l'heure et la date inscrites en lettres et chiffres argentés au dessus de mon bureau. Par Merlin tout puissant, la rentrée à l'école était dans quelques jours et je n'avais pas vu l'été passer. Je n'avais rien vu passer, comme si j'avais été déconnectée du cadre spatio temporel pendant 2 mois. J'éteignis toutes les bougies d'un coup de baguette et posa ma tête sur l'oreiller en fixant les étoiles du plafond. C'était relaxant et plaisant... Je ferma les yeux et m'endormit presque aussitôt, épuisée.

 **oOo**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, j'eut le réflexe de regarder autour de moi, m'attendant à voir mes sœurs autour de moi. Mais la réalité me revint vite, j'avais dormi seule et chose assez étonnante, j'avais _bien_ dormi. Pourtant, Andy me disait souvent que je ne savais pas dormir seule. Que je n'avais jamais vraiment apprit cela. Souvent, Bella en riait juste pour le plaisir de voir Andy froncer les sourcils et plisser les yeux. Me levant, j'attrapa mon kimono sur le fauteuil à coté de moi, le passa et me rendit dans la salle d'eau pour me donner un air plus présentable, la sortie de lit n'est jamais vraiment bénéfique. C'est donc après m'être rincé le visage à l'eau claire et brossé les cheveux que je descendis dans le grand salon pour prendre mon thé.

A ma grande surprise, Bella était là. Elle était là à 9h du matin alors que d'habitude elle partait aux aurores pour ne revenir qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Etrange pensais-je. Puis, mon regard passa de l'autre côté de la table _\- à l'autre extrémité en réalité –_ pour tomber sur Andy qui étalait de la confiture d'oranges amères sur un toast. Les cafés fumaient sur la table _\- emplissant l'air d'une bonne odeur -_ et en y réfléchissant bien, je m'aperçut bien vite que le silence était de rigueur.

« Bonjour Cissita, bien dormi ? » me fit Andy, me sortant de mes contemplations.

« A merveille. » répondis-je en souriant doucement. « Et toi ? » Me reprenant. « Et vous ? » fis-je en les regardant alternativement.

« J'ai pas dormi. » lâcha Bella en portant la tasse de café à ses lèvres.

Je fronça un sourcil.

« J'étais plongée dans une lecture et le temps est passé avant que je ne puisse dire Quidditch ! » fit-elle, répondant ainsi à ma question muette. « Dérivées et utilisation de la magie noire depuis sa création à nos jours. » me devança-t-elle en souriant narquoisement.

« Je croyais que tu avais déjà lu des centaines d'ouvrages là dessus et que rien d'autre ne t'apporterait d'intéressantes informations. » lui fis-je remarquer en m'asseyant le plus au milieu possible.

« C'est parce que je ne _le_ connaissais pas encore... » fit-elle de sa voix mystérieuse en me regardant par-dessus sa tasse. « J'ai fait le tour de la bibliothèque du manoir, de celle de l'école... Entre nous, les lectures sont tellement censurées là-bas que s'en est désolant. » fit-elle, faussement attristée.

« En même temps, c'est une école avec des jeunes élèves pas forcément intéressés par cette branche de magie. » fit remarquer Andy depuis le bout de la table.

« Et que deviennent ces jeunes élèves ? » rétorqua immédiatement Bella. « Des élèves matures qui doivent se cultiver pour mieux réussir dans la vie. Ce n'est tout de même pas les stupides, les grosses têtes et les peureux qui vont faire leur loi à Poudlard si ? »

« Avais-tu tenté la réserve ? fis-je pour changer le sujet de discussion avant que mes sœurs s'emballent.

Andy avait toujours détesté quand Bella nommait les élèves des autres maisons par ces surnoms peu flatteurs. Elle tenait toujours de lui faire entendre raison mais c'était peine perdu, Bella étant un des « leader » de la maison, ces noms s'étaient propagés au sein de notre communauté en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait. Depuis, tout le monde les utilisaient et encore plus depuis le départ de Bella.

« Evidemment. Dès la première année même. » fit-elle. Son regard s'attarda brièvement sur moi et je compris que ma question était vraiment stupide, évidemment qu'elle était allée dans la réserve. Et sans autorisation les premières fois. Cela allait de soi.

J'allais appeler un elfe de maison pour avoir mon thé quand j'entendis un bruit de transplannage dans le hall d'entrée. Nous tournâmes la tête en même temps, très doucement comme si nous redoutions de voir notre visiteur. Un elfe arriva dans un _« pop »_ sonore et s'inclina devant nous, touchant le parquet de son imposant nez.

« Maitresses, Popy est venu vous annoncer que Madame Wihelmina Black est là et qu'elle veut vous voir. » fit-elle de sa voix tremblante. « Madame à dit à Popy que c'était urgent et qu'elle voulait entrer maintenant. » murmura-t-il en tortillant sa taie d'oreiller dans ses longs doigts squelettiques.

« Fais la entrer. » ordonna Bella sans se lever.

Popy disparut dans le même pop sonore qu'à son arrivée. Je regarda mes sœurs, un peu étonnée d'un tel débarquement au manoir. D'habitude, grand-mère envoyait au moins un hibou pour prévenir de son arrivée. Mes deux sœurs ne paraissaient pas le moins de monde perturbée car l'une mangeait son toast en lisant un énième manuel sur la biologie anglaise et l'autre buvait son café en regardant d'un air absent décor riche de la pièce. Elle revint quelques instants après, accompagnée d'une sorcière aux cheveux blancs et richement vêtue. Popy s'inclina et reparti aider ses congénères. Je me leva immédiatement pour aller saluer grand-mère, le tout fait dans les règles de l'art.

« Narcissa, comme tu as changée en quelques mois mon enfant. » fit-elle en me regardant. Elle se mit à fixer mes yeux bleu et une touche de tristesse traversa son regard. « Et ces yeux... tu me rappelles Druella. »

« Sauf que Cissa n'est pas mère. » fit alors une voix doucereuse dans mon dos.

« Bellatrix, en voilà une manière bien étrange de saluer ta grand-mère. » reprocha mon aînée à ma sœur. Elle s'approcha ensuite d'elle et la détailla, comme avec moi quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Toujours aussi fine, l'ossature des Black n'est décidément pas très généreuse. Du moins, avec les filles. Sirius et Régulus sont un peu plus épais que vous trois mes filles. » remarqua grand-mère en sortant une cigarette de son sac à main.

« Ce sont des garçons grand-mère... » fit remarquer Andy en se levant enfin pour s'avancer vers nous. « Il est normal que leur masse corporelle soit plus grande que la notre. »

« Je le sais ça ma chérie. » minauda faussement ma grand-mère en allumant du bout de la baguette sa cigarette. « D'autre part, je dois vous exposer la raison de ma venue. »

Nous étions toutes les trois devant elles, immobiles et attentives.

« Allons dans le salon d'hiver, nous y seront plus à l'aise pour échanger. » fit Andy en désignant la direction du salon.

Grand mère hocha la tête et nous partîmes en direction du lieu. Une fois arrivées, nous prîmes place dans les sofas pour écouter ce que notre grand-mère voulait nous dire. Elle inspira un grand coup et souffla toute la fumée par les narines, emplissant la pièce d'un nuage toxique. Andy retint un soupir face à cet acte, détestant plus que tout quand grand-mère fumait devant nous. A chaque fois, elle râlait parce que cela était néfaste et avait des conséquences terribles sur nos santés.

« Depuis quelques temps, j'ai constaté quelque chose d'assez ennuyant. » fit ma grand-mère pour commencer, ne se souciant pas du tout des grimaces d'Andy. « Nous n'avons plus fait de repas familiaux depuis des lunes, notre famille n'a pas été réunie toute ensemble depuis tellement longtemps que je peine à me rappeler quand j'ai vu tous mes petits enfants ensembles. »

Bella fronça un sourcil, sentant certainement ce que notre grand-mère allait nous annoncer. Et généralement, la nouvelle qui suivait ce genre d'introduction n'était jamais bonne.

« C'est pour cela que je vous convie tous et toutes au manoir pour cette fin de semaine. De plus, comme vous rentrez à l'école le lundi qui suit, cela servira de conclusion aux vacances. » fit-elle en soufflant la fumée par le nez. « Qu'en dîtes-vous ? »

Je resta sans voix. Parce que je savais très bien que ce repas allait finir en règlement de compte, que tous les adultes allaient s'énerver et que nous, les jeunes, nous allions nous lancer des pics pendant tout le repas. Donc approuver un événement que je savais d'avance catastrophique n'était pas vraiment dans mes cordes actuelles. Et aux regards de mes sœurs, je sût qu'elles avaient pensé exactement comme moi.

« Etes-vous certaine que cela est une bonne idée grand-mère ? » dit finalement Andy, se lançant la première. « J'entends par là, est-ce une bonne idée que de nous réunir tous sous le même toit ? »

« Que dis tu Androméda ! » s'esclaffa ma grand-mère en aspirant un peu de tabac. « Evidemment que c'est une bonne idée, depuis le temps que je n'ai pas vu mes filles ! »

Elle s'interrompit en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Ma famille. » se reprit-elle. « De toutes manières je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Vous viendrez dimanche que cela vous plaise ou non. Les invitations sont déjà envoyées et croyez moi, celui ou celles qui ne viendra pas s'en souviendra longtemps. » fit-elle d'un ton presque menaçant.

Je sût à ce moment là que nous ne pourrons pas déroger à la règle. Parce que grand-mère avait l'habitude de tout contrôler et que si par malheur quelqu'un s'aventurait à la contredire, il ou elle le payait très très cher. Mon cousin Sirius en avait fait les frais quelques années auparavant quand il avait refusé de passer quelques jours avec toute la famille dans la maison de vacances de grand-mère, dans les iles tropicales. Je n'osais même pas repenser à la sanction mémorable qu'il avait reçue...

« Eh bien c'est d'accord alors. » fit Andy.

« Grand-mère, en cette fin de semaine j'avais déjà des plans de prévu. » fit Bella, pas très heureuse de cette annonce.

« Qui sont ? » demanda grand-mère d'une voix impérieuse.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Rodolphus, nous allons... »

« Eh bien amène le, après tout, les futurs époux font partis de la famille ! » la coupa-t-elle en balayant cette parole d'un geste de la main. « Bon, maintenant que tout est dit je m'en vais quérir votre tante et vos cousins. »

Elle se leva avec un aplomb surprenant pour une femme de son âge et se rendit dans le hall, nous sur les talons. Nous l'embrassâmes et elle disparût dans un tourbillon, nous laissant seules.

« Bien joué ! » s'exclama Bella en se tournant vers Andy une fois grand-mère partie. « Non mais vraiment, merci de décider à notre place ! »

Je regarda mon aînée qui semblait fâchée. Elle avait croisés ses bras sur sa poitrine et fixait furieusement Andy qui soutenait son regard meurtrier sans ciller. Et encore une fois, j'étais au milieu des deux, servant de tampon...

« Excuses-moi de t'éviter une sanction mémorable, tu me remercieras plus tard ! » renchérit Andy d'un ton froid. « La reconnaissance dans cette famille alors... »

« Je suis parfaitement capable de parer les menaces et attaques d'une vieille dame ! » s'exclama Bella d'un ton brusque. « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre ou m'éviter quelconque attaque. Je ne subis pas les actes des autres, ce sont les autres qui subissent les miens! »

Et elle tourna les talons après un dernier regard fâché pour Andy. Ma sœur me regarda, comme consternée. Depuis la dispute concernant le moldu, Bella était resté assez distante et froide avec elle, comme si elle craignait que tout ceci ne soit que mensonge.

« Ca lui passera. » fis-je en partant aussi.

C'est seulement en remontant dans ma chambre que je me rendis compte que ce repas tombait vraiment _très_ mal. De un parce que je n'avais pas du tout envie de revoir toute la famille, de deux parce que je n'avais pas non plus envie de me montrer sous mon meilleur aspect et de faire des simagrées et trois, parce que Lucius m'avait invitée chez lui.

J'étais dans une impasse.

* * *

Je suis VRAIMENT désolée de ne pas avoir posté pendant 2 semaines. J'étais en période de bac blanc et je n'avais absolument pas le temps d'écrire et encore moins de poster, j'ai essayé de m'avancer mais bon... j'ai préféré attendre les vacances pour poster un chapitre bien rédigé qui me plaisait plutôt qu'un bâclé et non plaisant. MAIS maintenant je suis en vacances pour deux semaines donc je vais me rattraper, promis. En plus je sais que c'est mal vis à vis de vous de ne rien poster quand l'on s'est engagé et vraiment, j'en suis désolée.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, je devrais en poster un autre avant vendredi...si l'inspiration me vient^^ Merci à tous et à toutes de votre compréhension.

 **CutieSunshine :** Justement, c'est une excellent question à laquelle je tenterais de répondre dans cette histoire. C'est vrai que ce film illustre extrêmement bien la question et que moi aussi, je m'en suit fait la réflexion. PS : as-tu vu mon PM ? Merci de la review, xx

 **Barbemustdie :** Un mot, wow. J'ai limite halluciné en voyant ta review. Je vais déjà te remercier pour tous les points positifs que tu as trouvé et j'espère que tu en trouveras d'autres bientôt.

Pour les points négatifs, j'en prends note ! Pour les dates, je ne suis pas une pro en ce qui les concerne et j'ai galéré pour trouver une année _« convenable »._ En faite, comme je suis un peu nulle en chronologie, j'arrange un peu ma sauce _(précisé en début d'histoire)_ et je sais que c'est pas forcément réaliste du coup... Oui, je pense que j'ai un peu raté Lucius mais je vais essayer de l'arranger, sans le faire passer pour un pervers, un obsédé ou quelque chose de ce genre ! Leur langage en général ou aussi la narration de Narcissa ?

Et si jamais tu es dispo un de ces jours pour parler des théories sang pures et d'autres choses, ma boite mail est ouverte. J'ai moi aussi perdu beaucoup trop de temps et comme tu le dis, il n'y a pas énormément de gens à qui en parler ! Donc, si tu veux parler, j'suis là ! _(si jamais, je te ferais une réponse plus complète sur pm)_ Merci de la review, xx

Un grand merci à tous ! Faëriel.


End file.
